Unexpected Allies Part III: Trial of the Century
by Striking Falcon
Summary: Part Three of the Unexpected Allies series. Starts off immediately after Chosen, the Tosusaiga's True Master.
1. Let's Make a Deal

{Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if Sesshou keeps it up, I'm going to put his butt in a sling.}

Unexpected Allies

Part Three

Trial of the Century

By Striking Falcon

Chapter One:

Let's Make A Deal!

Last Time on Part Two:

__

Sesshoumaru suddenly jerked away from her, flying across the clearing in a flash of white and blue. He growled viciously as chains wrapped around him. Inu youkai suddenly fell from the trees, surrounding him and Kagome. Kagome stared in disbelief as Inuyasha was dragged into the clearing, chained as well. She watched as two inu youkai, dressed in golden armor, discussed the situation.

"Do we have them all?" a red-headed guard asked. The blonde guard nodded.

"Good. Let us return to the council."

Kagome stepped in front of them as they moved out of the clearing. Not far behind her were Sango, Shorin, Miroku, Shippou and Keni'Chi, waiting for her to give the first sign to attack. The blonde inu youkai tried to shove her out of the way, but faltered when she didn't move. Kagome snarled at the youkai, her voice barely human as she demanded "Who are you and where are you going with them?"

The youkai blinked a moment before snarling back. "We're taking them to the High Council."

"Under who's orders?" Shorin demanded from behind Kagome, walking to her side. The red-headed youkai growled irritably.

"Your taiyoukai is to stand trial," he said as he and the other brushed past them, dragging a struggling Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha behind them. Kagome refused to let them by so easily, grabbing the blonde inu by his haori sleeve. He turned and snarled in an instant.

"Human, I do not share your taiyoukai's affections. I suggest you release me."  
  
"Not until you tell me what he's standing trial for!"

"You DARE order an imperial guard! I should kill you for your insolence! If you must know, he stands trial for treason!!"

Kagome watched as the youkai guards transformed and flew off, toward the south. She turned to Shorin and an unknown, fully transformed tiger youkai.

"What's going on?" Kagome demanded as Shorin transformed into a smaller, chestnut version of Sesshoumaru's youkai form.

'Get on my back and order your friends on Keni'Chi's. All will be explained,' Shorin told her through a mental link. Kagome nodded and did as she was told. Minutes later, Shorin and Keni'Chi were soaring through the air, following the Imperial Guards. Kagome nodded every now and then during the ride as Shorin mentally explained.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Miroku asked.

"Oh," Kagome said, realizing that the others couldn't hear Shorin. "Shorin says that the Imperial Council is the Taiyoukai Imperial Council. They govern over the other taiyoukai in the land, preventing wars and hostile takeovers. They also approve any marriages between lands."

Shorin growled some more, and Kagome nodded. "Shorin says that a treason charge from the council is serious business. It's not just giving weapons to the enemy. It's taking lands by force, wreaking havoc and assisting in the murder of whoever reigns in that providence. "

"Why was Inuyasha arrested as well?" Shippou asked. Shorin's answer was translated by Kagome.

"A charge so severe requires desperate measures. The council arrests everyone in the family, including any mates and pups."

"What happens if Sesshoumaru is convicted?" Sango asked. Shorin told Kagome, who gasped. As she turned to Sango and Miroku her face paled to a ghostly white.

"Sesshoumaru will be purified by a miko into a human. After that, he'll be torn apart by any wild youkai in the area. Inuyasha will become a slave and Sesshoumaru's lands, servants and wards will be divided by the council."

"That means Rin, right Kagome?" Shippou asked. Kagome nodded. "That means Rin, Kaede's village, Jaken, and any servant under Sesshoumaru's roof. That means all of us."

Kagome nodded as Shorin growled. "Shorin says that we're almost there."

The others nodded as Shorin approached a large wooden gate. She and Keni'Chi landed side by side in front of the gate. Shorin returned to her humanoid form, the long cinnamon strands cascading down her back as she straightened out her one-sleeved white general's gi. Kagome turned to help Sango and Miroku off Keni'Chi's back. He returned to his humanoid form as well, his glittering pale yellow eyes standing out against his orange and black striped hair. He wore a leather sleeveless gi with knee high boots.

Kagome gasped. "What's he doing here?"

Shorin stared confused for a moment, the remembered what Sesshoumaru said about Kagome's ordeal at Naraku's stronghold. "Do not worry, Lady Kagome. Lord Sesshoumaru knows he is with us and he can be trusted. He even helped us fight Naraku back at Narasa's Mountain."

Kagome nodded, eyeing Keni'Chi suspiciously as a youkai guard opened the enormous gates. He stared at them warily before speaking.

"Who are you and what do you seek?"

Shorin stepped forward as Kagome masked hers, Sango's and Miroku's scents. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that if she didn't, they wouldn't get in.

"I am High General Shorin, along with the Lady Kagome, Sango-san, Lord Shippou, and Miroku-sama. Also is Keni'Chi-"

"General Keni'Chi," Kagome interrupted, earning strange looks from the others.

Shorin mentally shrugged. "My apologies, General Keni'Chi. We are here to see the trial of the western taiyoukai."

The guard nodded and motioned for them to pass. Shorin went first, then Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Keni'Chi with Shippou on her shoulder. The guard moved in front of Shorin and lead them away from the gate down a long, dark tunnel. On the walls of the tunnel were torches that lit the tunnel enough for them to barely see. They guard led the way the entire time until Kagome saw daylight at the end over Shorin's shoulder. The guard stepped to the side at the other end of the tunnel and waited for the others behind him to step into the light. Kagome gasped.

They were at the top steps of a large arena surrounded by mountains. The entire structure reminded Kagome of the pictures of the Roman gladiator stadiums in her history book. The arena floor was made of the dirt below, with the seats on the wall above the arena floor.

'Wow,' Kagome thought as the guard lead the way to their seats. 'Stadium seating. Who would have thought the idea was so old?' The guard stepped aside and waited for them to sit down, Shorin sitting on one side of the humans and Keni'Chi sitting on the other. Kagome glanced into the arena and gasped.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were chained by their wrists to a platform in the middle of the arena. Their clothes were changed, from Inuyasha's red gi and Sesshoumaru's blue dress shirt and black slacks to rough sackcloth gis that barely reached mid thigh. {SF: Drool!} Inuyasha snarled and snapped at any guard that passed, earning an elbow to the ribs by Sesshoumaru each time. Kagome mentally asked Sesshoumaru how he was.

'Perfectly fine, considering that I am chained near this idiot,' he replied, his stoic expression belying the annoyed tone in his voice. Kagome nodded and looked around the arena. Along the wall were thirteen chairs. In the center was a golden chair, and on either side were six wooden chairs.

"Those are the chairs of the Council," Shorin whispered. "The golden chair is for the Elder."

Kagome nodded again and moved Shippou to her lap as she looked around the stadium. All around them were thousands of youkai talking at once, all waiting for the trial to begin. A gate in the wall opened suddenly and the stadium fell silent as the members of the youkai council marched in and around the arena. Kagome glanced at each of them as they passed. First there were two male kitsune, a female kitsune, a male bear youkai, three female wolf youkai, a tiger male, a tiger female and three male inu youkai. They marched again, then turned around and stood in front of their designated chairs. The gate opened again and another inu youkai came out. He stood before the crowd as they cheered, watching with a small smile on his face.

'Wow, he's kinda cute,' Kagome mused to herself. A familiar growl resonated in her mind and she glanced at Sesshoumaru. He glared at her and Kagome raised her hands in self defense. 'Calm down! I'm just playing!'

Sesshoumaru shook his head in disgust, his silver hair falling over his shoulders as the inu youkai moved in front of him.

"That's him, Lady Kagome. Elder Kenirous."

Kagome nodded as she took in the older youkai's features. Compared to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, Elder Kenirous was huge. His lilac eyes shone with wisdom and determination, his navy blue hair pulled back in a low ponytail. He was dressed in a black, long sleeved gi with golden slippers and cape draped over one shoulder. His tail was navy blue and black. When he moved, it seemed to shimmer between the two colors in the sunlight. One silver stripe adorned his right cheek and wrist, and on his hip was a golden sheath. Elder Kenirous motioned for the members of the council to sit down before addressing the audience.

"Members of the Taiyoukai Imperial Council, I have called this emergency meeting because of a threat to our lands."

The audience gasped as Kagome and the others looked on.

"This threat," Elder Kenirous continued, "Is an evil unlike anything we've ever faced. This _hanyou_ has run rampant through our lands, executed hundreds of females and pups; human and youkai alike; and murdered three taiyoukai already." Elder Kenirous waited for this information to sink in, then continued.

"It would seem after all of this, it would be improbable for one of us to knowingly ally himself with this Naraku, but one of us has!" He whirled around suddenly, pointing an accusing finger at Sesshoumaru. "You, Taiyoukai of the West, are guilty of high treason! Do you have anything to say before the Imperial Council passes judgment!"

Sesshoumaru glared at him in contempt, but didn't say a word as the audience and the other members of the council whispered. Kagome glared at the Elder, her thoughts tumbling around in her head.

'Who does that guy think he is?' Kagome thought to herself, her hand balling up into a fist. 'I mean, he hasn't even given Sesshoumaru a fair trial! He hasn't even defended himself! Plus Sesshoumaru wouldn't side with Naraku, then help me fight him! He's just not that fickle! This sucks!'

With this thought Kagome stood up and swung a leg over the wall. Moments later she was over it and walking toward Elder Kenirous's turned back. Shorin glanced to her side, then gasped when she saw Kagome's ponytail disappear over the edge of the wall.

"Lady Kagome, come back!" she hissed. Inuyasha peered around Kenirous' side and groaned.

"Aw hell."

Sesshoumaru and Kenirous glanced at him, then continued to stare each other down. Inuyasha sat back on his haunches and waited for trouble to walk up and start talking. He didn't wait long.

"Excuse me?" a small voice said, tapping Elder Kenirous' back. Kenirous blinked a moment, surprised as Sesshoumaru sent a mental order for Kagome to get back. She ignored him. Kenirous turned toward the voice, looking directly over Kagome. Where she stood to the middle of Sesshoumaru's chest, with Kenirous the top of her ponytail barely made it past his last rib.

"Excuse me?"

Kenirous looked down, finally seeing Kagome as she bowed before him. She kept her eyes on him the entire time.

"Yes?" he asked, stunned that a mere human would dare address him in such a way. Kagome straightened, with her head leaning down.

"Forgive me Elder Kenirous-sama, but I do not understand," Kagome said, using the etiquette lessons Sesshoumaru taught her. Kenirous motioned for her to continue.

"Lord Sesshoumaru-" 'At least she's not calling me Seishou here,' Sesshoumaru thought as he listened. "is accused of treason, is he not?"

"He is," Kenirous assured her, nodding. He found the little human curious, so he decided to let her live in order to see what she'd say.

"What proof do you have?"

"Oh crap," Inuyasha moaned as Kenirous raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Are you calling me a liar, human?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, not at all. You have stated your case so passionately and convinced everyone you are serious. I just do not see any proof."

Kenirous was slowly regretting not killing her when he had the chance. "I do not need proof, human. What I say is the truth."

"I am sure it is, but it is for the benefit of all that I ask. It could be another taiyoukai, and Lord Sesshoumaru could be innocent. Plus, if you have proof, no one could dispute your decision afterward."

Kenirous stared at her for a while, thinking. 'The human is right, surprisingly enough. Well, I'll humor her.'

"Reports from informants are proof enough. Sesshoumaru accepted a human arm, powered with a shard of the Shikon no Tama, in a pact with Naraku!"

The crowd whispered again as Kagome considered this. 'A year and a half ago, he did have a human arm with a Shikon shard. He could have found the arm anywhere, and'

"That proves nothing."

The crowd fell silent as Kenirous glared at her. "Does she wish to die?" a few asked. "To openly defy the Elder in such a way."

Kenirous instantly wrapped a hand around her throat, his index finger stroking the back of Kagome's ear as he lifted her off the ground. Kagome's hands grasped his wrist in a futile attempt to get free.

"You DARE," he growled, ignoring the growls coming from the brothers behind him. "You come in here, where no human has been allowed, and presume to defy me! Lowly creature, do you not fear for your life?"

Kagome glared at him defiantly. "No. I have stared down worse than you and lived."

"That is a mistake." The claw of his pinky finger dug into her jugular, scratching her. A thin trail of blood ran down her haori collar.

Shippou jumped over the wall and ran toward Kagome in an instant, attaching himself to her shoulder as he tried to free her. "You let go of my okaasan!" he screeched. The crowd rustled again in wonder as Kenirous' grip slackened.

"Who is the pup?" he growled, bringing Kagome closer to his face.

"He is my son."

Kenirous blinked in confusion. "You do not smell like a youkai. Human either. Drop the spell."

The air around Kagome, Sango and Miroku shimmered a moment, then was gone. The youkai around Sango realized what she was and moved away. Kenirous shook Kagome roughly, earning another growl from Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

"You dare bring a youkai exterminator in our Council?"

Kagome said nothing. She glanced at Shippou, who was still trying to break Kenirous' grip on her neck.

"Shippou, stop before he hurts you."

"But okaasan-"

"Shippou," Kagome warned. Shippou sighed in defeat and returned to her shoulder. Kenirous watched this in mild interest.

"You adopted a kitsune pup. Why?"

"Because I love him. I would die before I let anything hurt him," Kagome replied. Shippou hugged her head lovingly, then glared at Kenirous. Elder Kenirous smiled, his fangs glimmering in the afternoon sunlight.

"I see. Since you are nothing but a weak human, and are loved by a youkai, I will let you live."

He released her, sending her unceremoniously to the ground. Kagome brushed herself off and stood back up, bowing again.

"I need no other evidence," Kenirous stated.

"At least allow Lord Sesshoumaru to speak," Kagome requested. Kenirous sighed. "Since you have provided me with some entertainment, I will allow it." He stepped on the platform and stood behind Sesshoumaru, jerking his head back by his hair.

"Speak, taiyoukai. Do I tell the truth? Did you not accept the arm from Naraku?"  
  
Sesshoumaru grimaced, but otherwise didn't struggle. He opened his eyes, staring into Kagome's before speaking.

"I accepted the arm, but I-"

Kenirous shoved Sesshoumaru's head back down before he could say anything else. Sesshoumaru tapped into Kagome's thoughts, vaguely making them out.

'How could he?! He's been friends with Naraku this entire time! He lied to me!!' was all he received before she shoved him out. Kagome's face turned cold, stoic, as she looked up at Kenirous.

"What has to be done to free them?" she asked. Sesshoumaru's head shot up as Kenirous moved to her side.

"What did you say, little one?"

"What has to be done to free them?" Kagome repeated, watching him.

Kenirous shook his head, amused. "Not a lot. Just the destruction of the hanyou."

"Kill Naraku?" Kenirous nodded. "Fine. I will do it."

The audience burst into laughter, and Kenirous chuckled. Sesshoumaru tried again to reach her, but all he found in the recesses of her mind was a large door with a 'Keep Out!' sign. He sighed and growled at her instead, which she ignored again.

"You, weakling, kill Naraku?" Kenirous questioned. Kagome glared at him, her eyes glowing white.

"I am not weak," she whispered as purple energy glowed around her. It flicked at her feet, racing to his before taking to the air like a roman candle. Kenirous stared at her as she and Shippou stood in the barrier. He touched it and was zapped by the energy.

"You are a miko. Why did you not say so sooner?"

"You did not ask," Kagome commented as the power receded and her eyes returned to their natural bluish-gray.

Kenirous turned to Sesshoumaru with a smile. "What an intriguing human you have here." He turned to Kagome. "What makes you think you can destroy what others ten times stronger than you can not?"

"I could do it without mercy. Plus, he carries half of the Shikon no Tama."

"Who carries the other half?" the female kitsune behind Kenirous asked.

"I do. I am its keeper as well," Kagome said as she lifted the jewel shard on her necklace from her armor. The owl on the breastplate flew to another branch, then went still. The female kitsune council member nodded, the owl unseen, and stood up.

She stopped before Shippou and asked him a question. "This is your okaasan, right?"

Shippou nodded.

"Can she defeat Naraku?"

"Not by herself."

Kagome glared at him. "Hey!"

"Well you can't Kagome-okaasan!" Shippou said. "You need help, but you can do it!"

Kagome sighed and waited for the female kitsune to say something. She smiled at Kagome and returned to her seat. "It is fine with me, Elder."

Kenirous stared at the other council members. "Do you agree as well?"

The other members nodded. Kenirous shook his head. "I believe you will regret this decision miko, but so be it. You cannot go alone, as your pup so eloquently stated. Your humans must stay here, but you may take two youkai with you. One must be willing to go, the other you must chose. You will be equipped and given supplies before you leave." Kenirous turned to the audience, gazing at each youkai in the crowd.

"Are any of you willing to go with this mortal to defeat the hanyou?"

The crowd went silent, no one willing to say a word. Shippou opened his mouth to volunteer when a cinnamon blur landed beside them on their right.

"I will assist the Lady Kagome," Shorin said, bowing low before Elder Kenirous and Kagome.

"Do you not need your lord's permission, general?" Kenirous asked. Shorin nodded and bowed before Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru nodded curtly and Shorin returned to her place by Kagome's side.

"What do you need?" Kenirous asked. Shorin thought a minute before answering. "Sai."

Kenirous nodded and gestured to one of the guards. Moments later the guard returned holding a blue bundle. He handed it to Shorin and walked away as she inspected the weapons.

The pair of sai were made of strong, black metal with leather-wrapped hilts. The two sheaths were made of black metal as well. Shorin handed the sheaths to Kagome and tested the sai out, twirling the small knives between her fingers like a baton twirler in a parade. She tossed them in the air, juggling them almost as the weapons blurred and moved in dark flashes of light.

Shorin stopped them as suddenly as she started. She nodded to Kagome and took the sheaths; placing the sai back inside and tying them to her waist. "Thank you, Elder. They will do nicely."

{SF: If you're wondering what sai are, they're the weapons Rafael used in 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles', that girl in 'Daredevil', and Melina on 'Mortal Kombat'.}

Kenirous nodded and turned to Kagome. "Now, who do you choose?"

Shippou looked up expectantly, but Kagome shook her head. "Not this time, little man." Shippou started to protest, but Kagome shook her head again. "This is too dangerous for you. You stay here." Shippou nodded in defeat as Kagome leaned toward Shorin.

"Thank you Shorin," she whispered. Shorin bowed her head. "There is no need for thanks, my lady. You wish to help my lord, then I wish to join you."

"Who should I choose?" Kagome asked her. She waited patiently for Shorin's decision.

"Keni'Chi."  
  
Kagome nodded and turned to Elder Kenirous. "I choose my general, Keni'Chi."

If Keni'Chi was shocked, he didn't let it show as he leaped from his seat to Kagome's left.

"What weapon do you need?" Kagome asked him.

Keni'Chi thought a moment, unsure. "I have always used my fists and claws in a battle, my lady," Keni'Chi said with a bow.

Kagome thought for a moment, then smiled. "General Keni'Chi will require a gauntlet and steel-toed boots."

Kenirous gestured to another guard, who quickly left in search of the weapons. He returned moments later with a large sack in his hands. He handed it to Keni'Chi and retreated to the other side of the arena.

Keni'Chi pulled the boots out first. They were made of strong leather, tinted a forest green, with metal covering the tips of the toes and the heels. He put them on and marched in place a little, adjusting to the feel of the extra weight on his feet.

Keni'Chi then pulled out the gauntlet, pulling it onto his right hand. It was made of a strong metal, gleaming silver in the afternoon sun, with oval jade stones on the knuckles. Keni'Chi balled his fists and tested the weapons, his fists and feet green and silver blurs as he jabbed and kicked at the air. The crowd cheered over the display; his moves lightening quick with a feline grace and agility. Keni'Chi stopped before Kagome, bowing low.

"These will do, Lady Kagome. Many thanks, Elder Kenirous-sama."

Kenirous waved aside the thanks and turned to Kagome. "You are last. Mikos use arrows, do they not?"

"Most do," Kagome said with a light blush. "But I do not. I use a sword. Your guards took mine from me when we arrived."

"Retrieve the miko's sword-"

"Elder Kenirous," Sesshoumaru called. Kenirous glared at him. "You wish to speak, western taiyoukai?"

"I wish to give the miko a gift, since she risks her life for mine," he glanced at Kagome, who looked at him expectantly as Inuyasha glared at him. "I wish the Lady Miko to take the Tenseiga, my father's sword."

He nudged Inuyasha, who quickly took the hint. "And I, Elder, wish to give the Tetsusaiga to the 'Lady Miko'."

Kagome stared at them in shock as another guard rushed away to retrieve the swords. Kagome shook her head as the guard handed the three swords to her.

"I cannot use either sword. I only require my own."

"Take the swords, Lady Miko," Sesshoumaru ordered more than said.

Kagome stared at him warily, but did as she was told. In an instant, three swords became one at her touch. Kagome gasped as Kenirous looked in in masked confusion. 'I thought the swords of Inutashio were meant for the brothers only. How is a mere human able to use them?'

"Draw the sword," Inuyasha instructed next. Kagome did so, but not before reading the seal.

'Tosusagia, A Ripple in Still Waters.'

The sword transformed into a giant fang, three times larger than either the Tetsusaiga or the Tenseiga. Kagome split the air in front of her, the tip of the sword landing in the dirt on her right. She stared at her hand as if it belonged to another.

"This is our gift to the miko," Sesshoumaru said grandly. "May it protect her from the evil that is Naraku."

Kenirous nodded at his choice of words and turned to Kagome. "Do you need any supplies?"

Kagome shook her head as she sheathed the Tosusagia. It instantly returned to the three swords. Kagome strapped the Tetsusaiga to her right hip, the Tenseiga to her left and the Reioseiga; her sword; to her back.

"Then you are ready to go. The Taiyoukai Imperial Council gives the Lady Miko and the Generals Shorin and Keni'Chi two weeks to destroy the hanyou Naraku."

"We can't even _find_ Naraku in two weeks! What makes you think we can _kill_ him in that amount of time?!!!"

Kenirous stared at her in amusement as she dropped back into her usual way of speaking. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to shake his head as Inuyasha started to laugh.

"I knew that wasn't gonna last," he mumbled. Sesshoumaru added another bruise to his ribs. Inuyasha growled at Sesshoumaru, who growled right back as Kenirous addressed Kagome again.

"Two weeks is all you will receive, human. That is more than generous. If you do not return at the end of two weeks then we shall pass judgment on the sons of InuTaisho. If you return without proof of your success, then you will share the fate of the taiyoukai's family, along with your friends."

"Do you insure the safety of the monk, the exterminator, and my pup?" Kagome asked, slipping back into formalities.

Kenirous nodded. "As long as the exterminator does not practice her trade in the city walls, they will be safe and well cared for. Be off, miko, and may your journey be successful."

Kagome turned and left the arena much like the way they came in, climbing the wall and ascending the stairs to the top of the stadium then through the tunnel that lead to the gate. Once outside, Shorin turned to Kagome.

"Well, My Lady, where shall we begin?"

Kagome tapped her chin for a moment, then smiled. "I know! Four months ago, Inuyasha and I sensed a Shikon shard in the mountains near the well. That's where we should go. I need to go home first to get some supplies."

"My lady," Keni'Chi asked, bowing low.

"There's no need for you to do that now, Keni'Chi," Kagome told him, a bright smile on her face.

Keni'Chi nodded. "Forgive me, miko-sama, but what does the Shikon no Tama have to do with anything?"

"Naraku has one half, I have the other. There are only three pieces that are loose. One is in Sango's brother's back and the other two are in various demons. Naraku wants the entire thing. If we at least get two of the three remaining shards, Naraku will come to us. I know there's one south of the village, in the mountains. It's what Inuyasha and I were fighting about a few months ago. It's still there, I think."

Shorin nodded, turning toward Kaede's village. "Sounds good to me, Lady Kagome. Let us be off. I suggest that you accompany general Keni'Chi back." Shorin transformed and bounded away. Keni'Chi transformed moments later. He lowered his giant head and helped Kagome to his back. Once she was secure, he leaped after Shorin, his orange and black striped fur a blur as they made for the well.


	2. When Left to Their Own Devices

{Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if Sesshou keeps it up, I'm going to put his butt in a sling.}

Unexpected Allies

Part Three

Trial of the Century

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Two:

When Left to Their Own Devices…

Sango watched as the tip of Keni'Chi's tail twitched behind him as he, Shorin and Kagome left the arena. A guard appeared beside her as Shippou landed in her lap.

"Let's go," the guard grumbled, motioning for Sango and Miroku to stand. He led them to the top of the stairs, then followed a path along the edge of the stadium. He turned into a tunnel like the one they used to enter the council arena and lead them down it to the sunlight on the other side. Sango gasped as they emerged from the darkness.

The city before them was magnificent, with richly adorned houses made of stone. Miroku moved in front of Sango as they moved through the city. All youkai eyes were on Sango, as if she wore a sign that said 'Youkai Exterminator: We Kill 'Em AND Grill 'Em' on the back of her shirt. The guard entered an inn and lead them to two rooms.

"The room on the left is the exterminator and the pup's." He motioned to the room. "And the room on the right is the houshi's. There is a door connecting the rooms. The dining area is down the hall if you're hungry, though I don't recommend you eat there."

"Why not?" Shippou asked. The guard sneered at them, making Shippou's and Kirara's hair stand on end.

"Because some of the youkai there may think you're the main course. There are those here that eat humans." He shrugged. "I don't see why. I personally can't get past the smell."

Sango glared at him as she opened the door to her room. Miroku followed her in as the guard leaned against the door.

"You are free to run around as long as you wish, anywhere you wish except the dungeons below the arena. You must be accompanied by a guard at all times." He bowed in mock reverence before them. "I'm to be your personal guard. My name is Gensu. I must be off now. I have to help get the taiyoukai and the hanyou into their cells."

"I hope you put them in different ones," Shippou said as Gensu turned to leave.

"Why?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Because if you don't," Sango said as she sat Shippou on the bed. "There'll be holes in the cell."

"They can't escape. The bars and cell walls are youkai-proof."

"Who said anything about escaping?" Miroku asked. "They'll kill each other."

Gensu chuckled and shook his head. "They'll be fine." He left, leaving Sango, Miroku, and Shippou shaking their heads.

"I don't know if we should feel sorry for the guy or what," Miroku said as he sat down on the floor. Sango sighed and sat on the futon beside Shippou.

"I don't, the jerk," Shippou said, the fur on his tail standing out like a pipe cleaner. "I hope they give him hell."

"If Kagome heard you say that, she wouldn't be happy," Miroku told him.

Sango sighed. "I just hope he listens. Putting Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha in such tight quarters is sure to be bloody."

Inuyasha hit the cell wall first, then grunted as Sesshoumaru was tossed into him. The guards shook there heads in amusement as they locked the cell doors.

"This bites," Inuyasha grumbled as he sat down on one of the beds in the cell. Sesshoumaru sat on the opposite futon, crossing his legs under him and staring into space.

'Kagome is angry. I could feel it. Why did I not tell her about the human arm sooner?'

__

'Because until recently, you didn't admit feeling anything for her.'

'Not now.'

__

'Yes, now. You know, with the way you're acting, she'll never agree to be your mate.'

'As I am sure I have said before, I do not care if she agrees. She is my betrothed and that is that.'

__

'As Kagome would say, 'You don't have a snowball's chance in hell' Sesshoumaru. You know you can't have her without her knowing your love, you can't use the ultimate power of the swords without her, and the hanyou will more likely sneak his place back in her heart if you don't. Speaking of the bastard-'

"Sesshoumaru, why are you so interested in Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"We will discuss this later."

Inuyasha smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "You said that at your castle. It's later now and I want to know."

Sesshoumaru sighed and rubbed the middle of his forehead with his index finger, trying not to put his own eye out with the rest of his claws. He and Inuyasha were still chained by their wrists. "What do you want?"

"For one: Why the sudden interest in Kagome? Two: Why do you two have a mind link? Three: Why can she use our swords?"

Sesshoumaru glared at him from behind his chained hands. "Gee, Inuyasha. Is that all? And here I thought you were going to ask something unrelated to the situation at hand."

Inuyasha blinked in surprise, then laughed. "You SOUND like HER!!!!!" He continued to giggle as

Sesshoumaru shook his head in annoyance.

"To answer your first question; Kagome is powerful. All things of great power interest me."

"Yeah, whatever," Inuyasha commented. "Is that why you nearly beheaded Keni'Chi on sight when he first came to camp?"

"He dared to harm someone that belonged to me. Thus the violence."

"You said 'someone' not 'something'. You're not telling me something."

"You are correct," Sesshoumaru said as he closed his eyes. He mediated, searching for Kagome's aura over the vast distance that separated them.

"Kagome's pissed at you, Fluffy."

Sesshoumaru growled but didn't open his eyes. He focused a little more, trying to break through her mental barriers.

"I would suggest you not sleep for a while. There's no telling how you'll wake up. Answer my second question."

"Our mind link is in cooperation with my vow to protect her."  
  
"When was that made?" Inuyasha asked.

"When you mated the undead miko."

Inuyasha winced visibly and Sesshoumaru mentally smirked.

'Laughing at the pain of others, I see,' Kagome's voice rang out in his head. He latched onto the link as it faded away. Soon it was nothing, her mental barriers back in place.

"As for your third question," Sesshoumaru said, moving right along. "Read this."

He handed Inuyasha a small scroll. "What the hell's this?" he asked.

"Read."

Inuyasha grunted something rude, then unrolled the scroll and began to read. After a few seconds his eyes widened, then narrowed. A low growl started at the back of his throat. "What does this mean?"

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to sigh in irritation. "It means that Kagome can control our swords, plus her own. When used for the same purpose, the swords' ultimate powers become five times more effective. When in her hands, the swords become one sword, the Tosusagia. The Tosusagia is twelve times more powerful than the swords separately, plus it takes on the three most powerful attacks of the swords."  
  
"So Kagome can use the Kaza no Kizu?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes, plus she can apply her purification to it. You saw how much damage the blade can do."

Inuyasha nodded as he looked to the scroll. "But it says here that the Lady of the West, your mate, can only use the swords. Why can Kagome?"  
  
Sesshoumaru finally cracked an eye open, a small smirk on his face. "You can read, ne? What does it say?"

"I said what it says! Now stop playing with me!" Inuyasha screamed. "From the way I'm reading it, the swords would mean that Kagome is your mate."  
  
"Betrothed, actually."  
  
Inuyasha glared at him, saying through gritted teeth "No way. You hate humans, remember?"

"Kagome is more than human. She is power, and a way to control the Tetsusaiga."

Inuyasha sat up straight, his eyes never leaving his brother's. "Kagome won't do it. She would have to love you to mate you."  
  
"She already does," Sesshoumaru told him, leaning forward and bracing himself on his knees. "What do you think we were doing at the well, hanyou?"  
  
"You mated her?"  
  
"No, not yet. When I ask her to, she will accept."

Inuyasha growled, the whites in his eyes bleeding red. "She's mine," he growled.

"No, I do not believe that is true. Kagome does not love you anymore, halfbreed."

Inuyasha growled and lunged off the futon at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru dodged it easily, his eyes still closed as Inuyasha slammed into the wall behind him head-first.

"It is the truth. You are only making it worse."

Inuyasha snarled as his youkai blood pushed aside the last of his common sense. Sesshoumaru sensed the change and stood up, preparing himself for a fight with the enraged hanyou. Inuyasha attacked again, his claws shredding the front of Sesshoumaru's gi but missing his stomach. Sesshoumaru stepped aside as Inuyasha made another attempt to grab him. The guards heard the noise and stood around the cell watching.

Sesshoumaru noticed them and grimaced. 'I will not become a spectacle for these filthy creatures. Inuyasha must be stopped.' He stepped aside again as Inuyasha attacked. As Inuyasha sped past him, Sesshoumaru hooked his hands in his collar and tossed him underhanded into the cell wall. He landed with a thud, shaking dust and stone from the cell wall. The guards groaned in disappointment as an unconscious Inuyasha slid down the wall to the floor.

"I was warned this would happen," one guard said as he unlocked the cell door and shooed the others away. "I guess I should have listened. We now have to move one of you to another cell."

Sesshoumaru sat back down on his futon and closed his eyes, ignoring the guard completely. The guard reached down and dragged Inuyasha out of the cell and across the hall by his feet. He shut the cell door back and opened the door to the cell across from Sesshoumaru {Think of the cell block on 'The Green Mile'.} The guard tossed Inuyasha on the futon and slammed the door closed. When he walked back to his post on the outside of the cell, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and mentally sighed.

"I hope Kagome is having more luck than I."

Kagome and Keni'Chi followed Shorin back to the well. They landed beside her as she changed back to her humanoid form.

"We will wait here until you return, my lady," Shorin said as she leaned against a tree. Kagome nodded as she slid down Keni'Chi's tail to the ground. She patted his enormous paw, then grabbed her pack .

"I'll only be gone for a few hours, ok?"  
  
"We will be here, Lady Kagome."

"Kay! Bye!" Kagome jumped in the well and was gone in a flash of light. Keni'Chi transformed back to his humanoid form, fiddling with the end of his gi.

"Why did Lady Kagome call me her general?" he asked Shorin.

Shorin shrugged. "I don't know, Keni'Chi. Why do you call her 'lady'?"

"You call her lady."  
  
"Because I have been trained to. She's loyal to my lord, she's a miko, and she's a very kind human. What's your reason?"

Keni'Chi scratched an ear thoughtfully. "I guess because I tried to kill her. I was pissed at the time, because she killed my brother, but after joining you all and seeing her fight I don't hate her anymore. I understand that she was only trying to protect herself and the kit pup. I regret what I did."

"Yet it bothers you that she calls you her general?"  
  
"Hai."

Shorin sat down at the base of the tree, brushed some unseen dirt from her gi sleeve, and glanced up at him. "From what the houshi and exterminator say, Lady Kagome is a forgiving creature. Perhaps she has forgiven you."

"Do you think so?"  
  
Shorin shrugged again. "The only way to know is to ask."

Keni'Chi nodded and leaned against the other side of the tree. A few hours later Kagome's head popped out of the well. She pushed the heavy yellow pack, groaning under the weight.

"Why do I carry so much?" she grumbled to herself as the pack finally slid over the side of the well. It landed on the ground with a heavy thump. Shorin and Keni'Chi stood as she climbed out of the well, draping herself over the pack to rest. Kagome puffed as they bowed. She waved a tired hand at them when they looked back up.

"Hi! Sorry about taking so long! I have something for you two!"

She slid off the pack to the ground to her feet, reaching behind her for a black duffel bag. She opened it and yanked out three trench coats. Kagome tossed one to Keni'Chi, another to Shorin and plopped the last one on the pack.

"What are these, Lady Miko?" Keni'Chi asked as he turned the coat in his hands.

"They're to keep out the cold. You put it on like this." Kagome demonstrated, putting on the third coat. Shorin and Keni'Chi followed her example. The coats reached their ankles, and there was a split in the back of Shorin's that reached mid thigh.

"Yours is my mother's, Shorin. Keni'Chi, yours is my father's." She looked at Keni'Chi worriedly. "Do you need something else to wear? I could go back and find you something. I don't want you to get cold."

Keni'Chi blushed lightly. "No, my lady. I'm fine."

Kagome smiled and reached inside her pocket. "Ok. Here's another part of the coats. You put this on your head like this." She yanked the black knit cap on, watching with approval as Shorin and Keni'Chi did the same. "Great! They'll keep us warm as we travel through the mountains!"

She turned and went back through the well. She came back moments later without the duffle. "Sorry. It's not mine. It's my brother's and he'd have a fit if he found it gone." Kagome yanked her pack onto her shoulders and started for the mountains. Shorin moved ahead of her, with Keni'Chi behind her. Kagome slowed down enough to walk beside him.

"Keni'Chi," she whispered, even though she knew Shorin could probably hear anyway. Keni'Chi gazed up from his musings to her.

"Yes, Lady Miko?"

"Um," Kagome faltered, not really knowing what to say. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about your brother."

"You-you are?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "I don't like taking life, even to save my own. I said a prayer for him in Naraku's castle, if it helps any."

Keni'Chi gave her a sad smile. "I'm sure he's honored, my lady."

Kagome sighed and shifted the pack. "I hope so. I understand if you hate me."

"I…don't hate you."

"You sure?" Keni'Chi nodded. Kagome grinned and hugged him fiercely. Shorin stopped and looked back at them, amusement playing in her eyes. Keni'Chi stared down at the small girl wrapped around his waist, shocked, as Kagome smiled up at him.

"Thank you."

She released him and started walking. Shorin resumed as well, but Keni'Chi stayed in one place, gazing in wonder at the back of the miko in front of him. 'She asked forgiveness from _me._ I tried to kill her, not once but twice and she asks forgiveness from me?' Keni'Chi watched as Kagome struggled under the weight of the pack. 'This human is special. She called me her general and from now on, I will behave as so.'

The strap on one shoulder slipped down, tipping its weight sharply to the right. Kagome squealed as the unbalanced pack yanked her down. She squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for the fall. A clawed hand stopped the fall, righting her back on her feet. Kagome opened her eyes as Keni'Chi removed the pack from her back and put it on his. Kagome stared at him quizzically.

"You looked as though you needed help, my lady," he said as he answered her mental question. Kagome nodded, smiled again, and returned to her place between him and Shorin, now free to move as she pleased. She bounced along the path, smiling and staring into the forest in wonder.

'So innocent,' Keni'Chi thought as he watched her pick a flower from the grass growing from the side of the path. 'No wonder Sesshoumaru feels what he does for her. I wonder if she knows?'


	3. Nothing is as Easy as it Sounds

{Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if Sesshou keeps it up, I'm going to put his butt in a sling.}

Unexpected Allies

Part Three

Trial of the Century

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Three:

Nothing is as Easy as it Sounds

The next day Shippou, Miroku and Sango decided to visit Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Miroku sat beside Inuyasha's cell, Sango sat beside Sesshoumaru's and Shippou sat in the middle of the hallway.

"I see Gensu heeded our warning," Miroku muttered, twirling his staff.

Inuyasha looked at him quizzically. "What warning?"

"Not to put you two in the same cell," Sango answered.

"Unless he wanted a fight to break out," Shippou chirped as he settled on the floor between the cells.

Sesshoumaru sighed irritably. "We were in the same cell. Inuyasha became irate after I told him a few things."

Inuyasha growled at him, clutching the cell bars angrily. Sango slapped his hands away as she asked Sesshoumaru a question. "What did you say?"

"Why can Kagome use yours and Inuyasha's swords?" Shippou asked. Sesshoumaru wasn't ready to answer Sango's question, nor Shippou's so he was greatly relieved when Miroku decided he wanted a question answered too.

"When did you make the pact with Naraku?"

Whoops, spoke too soon.

Sesshoumaru snarled through the bars at Miroku, who sat unfazed. "I'm sure Kagome would like to know the same thing. Maybe if you tell us, then maybe it will be easier to tell her." Sesshoumaru considered this for a moment, then agreed.

"Naraku and I have no pact. He offered the arm to me in exchange for killing Inuyasha. The arm was useful, but ineffective as you witnessed. I returned it when the arm tried to take over my body."

Miroku nodded, stretching his arms. "That's a relief. You can't imagine how bad that would be if you and Naraku decided you wanted to be friends."

"I would never need his friendship," Sesshoumaru replied coldly as he sat back down. Miroku ignored this as Sango asked a different question. "What was the power in the field near Narasa's Mountain?"

"The power was a combination of the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga, with Kagome's purification."

"We know that," Miroku said as he stood up. "We are asking about the blue power?"

"That," Sesshoumaru said as he leaned against the wall. "Was Kagome's inner power. You didn't see the end results of it, did you?"

"Yeah," Shippou chirped. "Rin was alive and Naraku's puppet and most of his youkai were destroyed."

"That is the direct result of the swords and Kagome's purification. You, the houshi and the exterminator were still in the forest with Shorin when Inuyasha and I went to her-"

"She was different," Inuyasha interrupted. "She had white hair and the palest blue eyes. She even had wings, twice as big as she was. Rin mistook her for an angel." Inuyasha chuckled. "The best part was Narasa threatening Sesshoumaru."

"Narasa?!" Miroku gasped.

Shippou blinked curiously. "Who's Narasa again?"

"Narasa is a youkai of legend. He's the sire of the entire lineage of Immortals," Miroku explained.

"I've never heard of an Immortal." Sango asked.

"You've never heard of an Immortal because you've never had to hunt one. You haven't had to hunt one because they're benevolent creatures, born out of the desire to protect the innocent at all costs. There isn't a such thing as an evil Immortal, because the powers of the Immortal are never bestowed to someone who doesn't choose the path."

"What path?" Inuyasha asked.

"An Immortal is born as either a regular human or a hanyou, depending on the circumstances," Sesshoumaru explained, taking over for Miroku. Miroku was slowly making his way to Sango on the other side of the hallway, leaving his staff beside Sesshoumaru's cell.

"Once an Immortal makes the conscious decision to use their power to protect the helpless or the innocent, the power is released and they are transformed into a full youkai. The Immortals are the most powerful youkai in the world, respected by human and youkai alike because they help anyone who needs them."

"So Narasa was there?" Sango asked. She eyed the houshi warily, then glanced back at Sesshoumaru.

"He was. He informed us that Kagome was indeed one of his people, and that the decision would be rather painful for her. He instructed us not to tell her, that it would only confuse her."

"Why?" Shippou said as he moved to Sesshoumaru's cell. He watched in growing amusement as Miroku sat down beside Sango, a lopsided smile on his face. Sango shot him a warning look as she answered Shippou's question. "How would you feel if you'd been one thing all your life, then have someone tell you that you're a descendant of a creature of legend and a part of line of the most powerful youkai around?"

"Not too good."

"Exactly. When Kagome finds out, she'll freak out."

Sesshoumaru nodded, though he wondered what 'freak out' meant. He guessed it to be one of those modern words Kagome used. "She must not be told. It would only frighten her."

"Plus Narasa made it sound like it was gonna hurt big time when she decides to change," Inuyasha said.

"Does she have to?" Shippou asked.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No, but if she does then she could adopt you by youkai policies. That would make you an Immortal as well."

"Will I get wings?"

"Probably," Miroku answered. "Yay!" Shippou cheered. "I'm gonna get wings! I'm gonna get wings!"

Sango shook her head. "Sesshoumaru said _if_ not _when_. Kagome may not change."

Shippou pouted. "I hope she does. I like the idea of Kagome with wings."

"Not me," Inuyasha groaned. "I don't like the idea of a mate with wings but Sesshoumaru seems not to mind, right Fluffy?"

Sango and Miroku looked at him quizzically as Sesshoumaru glared at him. "Not now, half breed."

Inuyasha grinned. "Why not? You don't want to tell them the happy news?" he jeered. He laughed suddenly. "I agree. Why get their hopes up when you don't have a chance in hell?"

"What are you babbling about, Inuyasha?" Miroku grumbled as his hand lowered to Sango's back.

Inuyasha shook his head in disgust as he plopped a scroll into Miroku's hand moments before it touched Sango's butt. "I just saved your life, baka. Read."

Miroku read the scroll with Sango and Shippou staring over his shoulder. They're eyes widened at the same time. A few seconds later, Miroku rolled the scroll closed and moved to the wall beside Inuyasha's cell as Sango moved across the hall to Sesshoumaru's.

"What does that mean?" Shippou asked.

"Inuyasha asked the same question. It means Kagome is my betrothed."

"Yeah right, and I'm Buddha," Miroku grumbled. He looked up to find Sesshoumaru glaring at him. "You're serious?"  
  
"Why would I lie?"

"Because Kagome's human for one thing," Sango said, shaking her head.

"Kagome is not human. We just discussed this," Sesshoumaru replied.

"No," Shippou said, settling on Sango's shoulder. "You said Kagome had to choose to become youkai. She might not, so until then, she's human."

"Tell them what else," Inuyasha said, his grin widening.

"What else?"

"Sesshoumaru hasn't told her what the swords mean."

"_WHAT?!!!!!_"

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru winced in agony as Miroku, Sango, and Shippou's yell echoed through the cells to the guard outside.

"Hey! Keep it down in there and hurry up!" he shouted.

Sango and the others glared at Sesshoumaru, who turned his back on them. "Why doesn't Kagome know?"  
  
"It gets better," Inuyasha interrupted. "He only wants to mate her for the swords. He's gonna use her for the Tetsusaiga."

"_Are you serious?!!!_" Sango exclaimed. She jumped up and demanded Sesshoumaru turn around. When he did, she yelled at him for all she was worth. "You can't be serious? You're using her! I can't believe you can be so crass!"

"What's crass?" Shippou asked Miroku.

"It means stupid."

"Watch your tongue, exterminator," Sesshoumaru warned. "I do not have to explain myself to you."

"Yes you do!" Sango countered. "Kagome is like a sister to me, and if you mate her for power, you'll kill her!"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows knitted together. "Kill her? How? Youkai mate for power all the time."  
  
"Not Kagome. If Kagome agrees to mate you, then its because she loves you and not because of some sword. If she finds out after you mated her that you don't love her, you'll break her heart."

"Ok, lets go," the guard commanded as he came in. He escorted Miroku and Shippou out before noticing that Sango was still glaring at Sesshoumaru. "You too."

"Just a second," Sango asked. The guard nodded and leaned against the entrance to the prison. "Make it quick."

Sango stepped closer to Sesshoumaru's cell door and pressed her forehead against it. "I know Kagome loves you. If you don't want to mate her, then at least tell her what the swords are for. She would still help you, but if you do it the way you're planning she'll leave you and take your 'precious power' with her. If you mate her, you'd better love her because if you don't you're the next youkai I kill."

Sesshoumaru turned his back on her again as she left, her words burning in his ears.

'The exterminator is correct.'

'Why me?'

__

'Don't act like that. You know she's right. Kagome will forgive the arm, after you explain, but she won't forgive what you're planning.'

'Since when do I explain myself to anyone?'

__

'When you see her. And if you want to know why, it's because you love her.'

'That is what you believe. She is a means to an end.'

__

'You can tell yourself that if you want to.'

"Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder and across the hall to Inuyasha. He seemed deep in thought, a troubled look on his face. Sesshoumaru turned to face him.

"Um, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for earlier. I know you're telling the truth, that I messed up things with Kagome. I just didn't want to admit it."

Inuyasha hung his head as he continued. "Look, Sango is right. If I could change anything, I would change how I treated her. I treated her like dirt, but she always forgave me and came back. She's not coming back this time."

He looked back up, regret shining in his eyes. Sesshoumaru stared as he whispered "I know you love her. I can smell it on you. Don't be stupid and let her get away. For once, I'm trying to help you. Don't be like me, because if you keep going, you will be. She's more precious than any jewel, even the Shikon."

__

/You will loose a jewel greater than the one your brother seeks./

'Sound familiar?'

Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha laid down on the futon in his cell and went to sleep. He followed suit soon after, his dreams not of Kagome, but of Inuyasha's words.

__

'You know he's right. Its not good to be stubborn.'

'Love is a weak emotion.'

__

'If it were not for your love for Rin and Kagome at the miko village, you would have never broken free of the youkai shield. I thought we discussed this already.'

Sesshoumaru sighed and sat down in the middle of his dreamscape. He changed it to Kagome's room, her scent floating to him from memory. He sighed and looked down at the bed below him. 'Father said that my emotions are stronger than any force. I will tell her that I love her when this is over. Then we shall see.' He stretched across Kagome's bed and went to sleep again.


	4. When a General Becomes a Friend

{Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if Sesshou keeps it up, I'm going to put his butt in a sling.}

Unexpected Allies

Part Three

Trial of the Century

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Four:

When a General Becomes a Friend

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night with a heavy feeling of foreboding. She, Shorin and Keni'Chi were at the base of the mountains in two days time, the jewel shard getting closer and closer the closer they got to the mountain. When they reached the base, one of the jewel shards stopped moving, so the decision was made to camp there for the rest of the night.

Kagome stood up and stretched lazily, yawning lightly. She looked up and spied Keni'Chi in the tree above, keeping watch.

"I'm going to the stream, ok?"

"Of course. Would you like me to join you?"

Kagome shook her head. "No thanks. I'll only be there for a minute."

"Of course, my lady. Call if you need me."

Kagome turned and walked to the stream, humming lightly and listening to the noises around her. She sighed as she reached the riverbank, taking off her shoes. She crotched at the water's edge, looking at her reflection.

'First Inuyasha, then Sesshoumaru. God Kago, can't you at least fall for a decent youkai, instead of the two most temperamental, arrogant, double-crossing youkai on the planet.' Kagome sighed as she dipped her fingers in the water, watching the ripples move to the other side of the stream. 'Maybe Sesshoumaru has good reason for taking the arm from Naraku. After all, Kenrious really didn't give him leave to say anything else.' Kagome smiled and flicked aside a stray hair. 'I guess I should let him explain. Sesshoumaru explain? Yeah right, and I'll sprout wings and fly.'

As Kagome stood up to take off her clothes, a furry hand shot out of the water, grabbed her by her ponytail and dragged her under. Kagome barely had time to take a breath before she went into the water, the being behind her pulling her deeper. Kagome fought back, elbowing the creature in the face. It hissed at her and she hit it again, this time managing to get free enough to see its face. The color instantly drained from hers.

'Oh crap…it's a kappa!'

Kagome fought harder, the creature's hold loosening until she was finally free. She swam to the surface, gasping for air. Suddenly the kappa grabbed her by her waist and yanked her back down. Kagome struggled again, but this time she was tired and cold from the exposure. She kicked and punched the creature; her blows becoming weaker over time.

All of a sudden a hand wrapped around her wrist and jerked her out of the water and onto the riverbank. Kagome gagged and spit up water furiously, sucking up the much appreciated oxygen. She turned back to the stream's edge and found the kappa dead beside Keni'Chi, who at the time was busy cleaning his claws in the water. He turned to Kagome and shook his hands dry.

"My lady, are you ok?" he asked as he helped her to stand. Kagome nodded, untying the ponytail and wringing the water out of her hair. "Yeah, thanks to you."

"Its my pleasure."

Shorin ran up to them, holding a dry set of clothes in her hands. "Lady Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome nodded again as Shorin handed her the clothes. She and Keni'Chi turned around as Kagome dried and changed into the black pair of loose pants and the black knit sweater. When she gave the signal for them to turn around, Keni'Chi handed her something.

"I believe this is why he attacked you, my lady," he said as he handed her a jewel shard.

Kagome gawked. "Wow, thanks! I thought the jewel shard stopped! I guess he had it, huh?"

"That's right, Lady Kagome."  
  
"I've had enough of that!" Kagome scolded. Keni'Chi and Shorin looked at her curiously. "Enough of what, Lady Miko?"

"The 'my lady' stuff. You guys are my friends, and friends don't call each other 'my lady'!"

Shorin stuttered in her confusion. "B-but my lady, L-lord Sesshoumaru said to call you that!"

Kagome brushed that aside. "That was before we knew each other. Are you helping me because Sesshoumaru said to?"

"No!"

"Why then?"

"Um," Shorin muttered, staring at her feet. "Because I wanted to."

"Well then, that's settled. If you call me anything other than 'Kagome' again, you'll go back to the council and wait for my return, is that clear?"

Shorin bowed "Yes my l-I mean Kagome."

Kagome smiled and turned to Keni'Chi. "Now for you. Why do you call me lady?"

"Because you deserve the title."  
  
Kagome smiled again as she sat down, motioning for Shorin and Keni'Chi to be seated beside her. "I'm sure I do, but you don't have to. You don't have to come with us either."

"I know that, Kagome-"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I know I don't have to help, but you just don't realize how dangerous Naraku is. He's cunning."

"Why were you and your brother with him, if you don't mind my asking," Kagome asked.

Keni'Chi sighed and stretched across the grass. "It's a long story and I wouldn't want to bore you two."  
  
"It's no bore, right Shorin?" Kagome said. Shorin shrugged and laid down. "No. I would like to know as well."  
  
"Alright, if you say so. I am the eldest of three. My brother and I were twins, with a younger sister. Our mother died 45 years ago, leaving my father with a kingdom to run and three cubs to raise. Our lands were at war at the time, and my father needed help."

"Who's your father?" Shorin asked.

"The Taiyoukai of the Southern Islands."

"Your father is the taiyoukai of the Southern Islands?" Shorin yelped, sitting up straight.

"What's the big deal?" Kagome asked.

Shorin shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe it. The Southern Islands are the next most powerful region, behind the Western Lands, of course."

Keni'Chi gave a dry laugh. "If only we asked for the west's help. My brother and I decided to seek out the Shikon no Tama instead. We heard Naraku had possession of it and went in search of him. We joined him with the promise that he would help our father once he received the jewel. We agreed to help him."

He glanced at Kagome desperately, holding her hand in his. "You must understand! We didn't think about how many people would be hurt or killed! We only wanted to help our father, but the longer we stayed in Naraku's army, the longer we became like him!"

He let go of Kagome and gazed down into his lap, his voice fading to a whisper. "We became like him.

"The darkness in our souls festered in his service until we barely recognized ourselves. We readily kidnapped you because Naraku said that it would get us closer to the jewel, since you had half. When we reached you and found it on you, we attacked. We didn't care about your pup or anything but getting you to Naraku. When Naraku attacked me in front of you, I decided then that it was time to go home. Naraku only used us, and my brother paid for my stupidity. When Shorin found me, I figured I'd help Sesshoumaru get the little girl, not knowing that you belonged to him as well."

"I don't belong to Sesshoumaru," Kagome huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Shorin shrugged and Keni'Chi continued.

"As the houshi and the exterminator talked about you, I came to want to know more. Your pup told me all about you, how you helped him avenge his parents against the Thunder Brothers, how you protect him in battle, how he considered you like a mom. He even told me about your relationship with Inuyasha and how he constantly screwed it up. You always forgave him, no matter what he did.

"It gave me hope and I felt for the first time in a long time a touch of good. When I saw you fighting Naraku's army in the field, trying to protect that little girl, I instantly regretted trying to snuff someone with such spirit out of the world. I decided then that I would help you defeat the hanyou at all costs. That's why I call you 'my lady', because I'm beneath you.

"You forgive easily and everything you touch turns to light. I would give my life for you, and protect you with my last breath. I just hope you find it in your heart to shine a little light on me."

Kagome listened with tears in her eyes as he sighed. He turned to her nervously. "Sorry, Kagome. I know you said not to call you that."

Kagome reached over and hugged him, her arms thrown behind his head. Keni'Chi stared in amazement, then hugged her back as she whispered "Oh Keni'Chi! I forgive you! You don't have a thing to worry about!"

Keni'Chi smiled against her shoulder. "No wonder Lord Sesshoumaru is so protective of you."

Kagome sat back with a jerk. "Huh?"

"Never mind. Can I still be your general?"

"Sure!"

"Thank you, Kagome."

"No problem. Now for you, Shorin."  
  
"Are you always so nosy?"

Kagome sat back, shocked. "Are you always so rude?"

Shorin smiled and crossed her arms behind her head for a pillow. "Only to my friends."

Kagome smiled. "Then that's ok then! Now really, how long have you been with Sesshoumaru?"

"Most of my life. We grew up together."

"Really?" Kagome said with a gasp. "What was he like?"

"A lot like you, if you can believe it. He was bright, happy pup and constantly clung to his mother. We teased him mercilessly about it, but he ignored us. He used to say 'It's a prince's duty to protect his mother.' Yeah right. Protect. Who was he kidding?"

Shorin laughed, her merriment floating on the late night air. "He and his mother were the practical jokers of the family. I remember one royal ball where Lord Sesshoumaru and his mother put sake in the punch. I've never seen anything so funny! There were lords stumbling everywhere and ladies fainting! One lord, I believe the lord of the East, marked Lord InuTaisho's curtains in the royal hall! The most beautiful pea green silk, ruined! Lord InuTaisho was so angry!"

Shorin fell into giggles, Kagome and Keni'Chi laughing with her at the thought of so many royals behaving so strangely. Shorin gasped for air as Kagome calmed down.

"What made Sesshoumaru change?" she asked. Shorin's face went serious instantly, and for a moment Kagome thought Shorin was going to cry.

"His mother died."

"Oh," Kagome whispered. Shorin stood up, watching the distance as the sun rose over the horizon. She reached down for Kagome's old clothes and started back to camp. Keni'Chi shrugged at Kagome's questioning glance and helped her to her feet.

"Come on Kagome," he said as he brushed himself off. "We must hurry. We only have a few more paces to go before we're at the mountain."

Kagome nodded and placed the shikon shard into the vial necklace with a clink, then followed Keni'Chi back to camp.


	5. The Lady In the Cage

Unexpected Allies

Part Three

Trial of the Century

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Five:

The Lady In the Cage

Kagome stood over the mess in the snow that was the last youkai with a Shikon shard. She, Shorin and Keni'Chi hiked up the mountain for three days before finding it. It was obviously destroyed, and the shard gone.

Kagome sighed. "Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap."

Keni'Chi quirked an eyebrow at her as Shorin inspected the area. "Are so many craps necessary, Kagome?"

Kagome crossed her arms and stared at him. "Why do I get the feeling that when you say my name, you want to put 'lady' in front of it?"  
  
Keni'Chi picked up her pack and smiled, the wind blowing through his striped hair. "Because I do."

Kagome sighed. "You'd better not."  
  
"Why not? I'm a lot stronger than you, so it's not like you could beat me up or anything," he joked. Kagome smiled back. Since their discussion after fighting the kappa, the group were becoming fast friends. They even teased each other, like at this very second.

"I don't have to. I could make you human."

"Not funny." Kagome giggled as Keni'Chi scowled at her. Her knees weakened in her merriment and she fell to the ground.

Or would have fell to the ground, if it hadn't caved in under her.

Kagome screamed, her arms flailing above her reaching for the ledge as she fell into the hole. Shorin's tail magically appeared and wrapped around her waist. Kagome looked up into the youkais' worried faces.

"Are you alright, Lady Kagome?" Keni'Chi asked.

"What did I say about that?"

"She's fine," Shorin cracked as her tail tugged Kagome closer to them. Kagome glanced around the hole, realizing that it wasn't just a hole.

"Wait a minute, Shorin," she called.

"For what?"

"There's something down here. Keni'Chi, can you get my flashlight?"

Keni'Chi disappeared, then reappeared at the mouth of the hole moments later. His tail lowered the flashlight to her. Kagome patted it in thanks before turning it on and flashing it around the cave.

"Woah," Kagome said as she looked around. The hole was a large cavern. The walls were decorated with little drawings going down the sides and leading deeper into the cavern. "You guys, I think we should come down here. Lower me down, Shorin."

Shorin complied, lowering Kagome to the cave floor before releasing her. Kagome reached behind her and pulled the Reioseiga out of its sheath on her back. Shorin and Keni'Chi landed on either side of her in a rustle of black leather. Kagome waited until they were armed before proceeding. They walked down the cavern quietly, the only sound being the melting stalagmites as drop after drop fell to the ground from their crystal tips. They reached a point in the cave that was lit by torches, leading them to the left of the cavern.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know," whispered Shorin as they moved ahead.

"It was your idea to come down here," Keni'Chi reminded her. Kagome scowled at him, but it went unnoticed as they reached the end of the cavern. In front of them was a small room with a door at the other end of it. A giant green slug youkai stood in the middle, eyeing them warily.

"What are you doing here?" it demanded.

"I fell in and we found this cave. I'm sorry if we intruded."

The slug moved toward them, leaving a gooey trail in its wake. "You should not be here. "

"Then we'll leave," Keni'Chi said as he grabbed Shorin and Kagome's arms and stepped back. The slug snarled and lunged at them.

"You know now! You cannot leave!"

The three sprang apart instantly, Kagome landing on the left of the cavern, Shorin on the right and Keni'Chi behind the slug. It swept its tail through the air, knocking down stalagmites in its effort to reach them. Keni'Chi jumped between it and Kagome, grabbing its tail and throwing it against the cave wall. Kagome watched as Shorin came up beside her.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Kagome asked as Keni'Chi ripped and slashed through the slug. Shorin shook her head, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nah. I think he's got it."

Keni'Chi landed another swift kick to the slug's face, sending it streaking past Kagome and Shorin into the wall on the other side of the cave. It groaned as it slid down, the slimy trail going down the wall behind him. It groaned, then laughed lethargically.

"I was wondering if you were still coming," it groaned. Keni'Chi blinked in surprise at it as Kagome and Shorin came from behind him.

"Don't ask how I know you, Prince Keni'Chi, nor how I know the miko and the High General for the western taiyoukai. It is not for you to ask. In the next room is something special. You are the only one who can free her. It's time she woke up anyway." It gasped, then stared Kagome in the eyes.

"Don't be afraid of the power inside you. It will come to be of great help in the future."

It gasped again, then gasped no more. Kagome stared at the others.

"Is anyone as confused as I am?" she asked. Shorin nodded as Keni'Chi opened the door to the back room. He gasped, then called for Kagome.

"You should come here, Kagome. I'm not sure it's real."

Kagome stood beside him in the door threshold, staring in wide eyed amazement. In the room was a single object, a large diamond that reached from the floor to the ceiling. In the center was a dark cloud.

Kagome stepped inside slowly, walking toward the diamond. As she did, the cloud in the middle cleared, revealing the form of a naked female inu youkai. She was curled in the fetal position, her onyx black tail covering her hips and her arms were crossed over her chest. Her forehead touched her knees and her jet black hair cascaded around her form, stopping at her thighs. There were dark blue stripes on her ankles, wrists and one on each cheek on her face. Her eyes were closed as if she were sleeping.

"I wonder who she is," Kagome said as she touched the diamond imprisonment. She saw a small mark on her left side that was much like her own. There was also a scar in the shape of a crescent moon on her neck. The scar on her left side responded, warming slightly. She noticed the small slit in the diamond. Kagome traced it, then read the words on the golden sheet beside it.

She who can set me free

Wields the Weapon of Three

Kagome blinked. "What does that mean?" she asked out loud as Keni'Chi stepped in the room.

"Shorin said to tell you she's cleaning up the m….woah."

"My words exactly."

Keni'Chi stood beside her, his eyes wide. "Who is she?"  
  
"I don't know, but the inscription says something about setting her free with a weapon of three."

Keni'Chi glanced at her out the corner of his eye. "You have a weapon of three."

"Huh?"

Keni'Chi shook his head. "The Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga, and the Reioseiga. Remember?"

"Only one slot, Keni'Chi." Kagome sang in annoyance.

"The three swords turn into one, Kagome," Keni'Chi sang back.

Kagome blushed. "Oh yeah." She unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga and held the three swords together. They instantly formed the Tosusaiga, the fang poised and ready at the opening in the diamond.

"Here goes," Kagome breathed. She pushed the fang in up to the hilt, the tip of the sword touching the sleeping inuyoukai's arms. The diamond stood, then started to melt like ice on a sidewalk on a hot summer day. Kagome and Keni'Chi watched as it slowly liquefied. Keni'Chi reached out and caught the youkai before she could fall to the ground as Shorin came into the room.

"Keni'Chi, did you tell-" Shorin gasped as Keni'Chi and Kagome turned around with the inuyoukai in Keni'Chi's arms. Shorin rushed to the female's side in an instant, removing her coat and draping it over the youkai's unprotected form. They left the cavern moments later through the opening in the snow. Shorin prepared camp, reaching inside Kagome's backpack and fishing out the inflatable tent Kagome brought with her. As Keni'Chi placed the still sleeping youkai in the tent, Shorin suddenly grabbed Kagome and hugged her.

"We found her! After all these years, we found her! Lord Sesshoumaru will be thrilled!"

Kagome hugged her back, though not quite as hard. "Who is she?" Kagome asked.

"She's Mira, the Lady of the West! Lord Sesshoumaru will be so happy to see her! Its been so long!"

That's when the other mark on the female youkai's shoulder clicked in Kagome's mind. She remembered how Sesshoumaru's mark reacted to it, as if it knew her. Kagome gasped.

The mark on the youkai's shoulder was the mark of a mate.

'No wonder he didn't tell me he loved me,' Kagome thought with despair.

'Lady Mira is Sesshoumaru's mate.'

SF: {::running across the stage::} Oh shit! Come on Kagome! Give a bird a break!

Kagome: I intend to! I'm going to break every bone in your feathery- {::is jerked back by Sesshou::}

Sesshou: Stop this nonsense! You are ruining the chapter!

Kagome: But…But…

Sesshou: No buts. Now get back in your place.

Kagome sat in a tree outside the tent, watching the stars. Every now and then she sighed or yawned, but still she kept vigil. She wouldn't sleep tonight. She knew if she did Sesshoumaru would be there and she would have to tell him that she found his mate. Kagome sighed again, singing to herself.

She sobbed suddenly, surprising herself out of her musings. 'Yeah Kagome. Go ahead and cry. It's not like he loved you anyway. He only protected you, just like Inuyasha. What did you expect, huh?' Kagome wiped away her tears before they froze on her face. They stuck to her coat sleeve instead. Kagome shook them off angrily, nearly falling out of the tree.

"Little one," a feminine voice called from below. Kagome looked down. Mira was standing at the foot of the tree wrapped in a blanket.

Kagome smiled. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she climbed down.

"Better, now that I'm not asleep. I don't believe I'll ever sleep again." Mira smiled sweetly, the wind blowing past lifting up her bangs revealing the blue crescent on her forehead. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, Lady Mira," Kagome replied.

Mira shook her head. "Are you the one who freed me?"

Kagome nodded.

"Then my name is Mira, not Lady Mira, ok?"

Kagome nodded again, laughing to herself. "I just had that same conversation with Shorin and Keni'Chi."

" Really?"

Kagome nodded again. "Yeah. They seem to insist on calling me that. Especially Keni'Chi."

"Keni'Chi?" Mira asked. "Oh yeah, the tiger. Now what's wrong?"

Kagome blinked. "Excuse me?"

Mira laughed, her emerald green eyes shining. "Now, now little one. I know I've just woke up, but I can smell sorrow anywhere. What's wrong?"

Kagome sighed. "It's nothing. You're right. You just woke up and I'm cramping your style."

"Cramping my what?"

Kagome blushed. "Sorry. I mean I'm depressing you."

Mira waved the comment aside. "Don't worry about it."

"Why do you speak so differently than Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"Is Maru-chan still behaving like a stuck up child?" Mira giggled. Kagome didn't know what to say, so she remained silent until Mira finished.

"It feels good to laugh again after so long. Now why are you so down?"

"I'm not down," Kagome lied.

Mira shook her head. "If I weren't youkai, I still would know. You're lying, Kagome-chan."

'Kagome-chan?' "Um." Kagome thought a moment, then smiled. "I just can't wait for Sesshoumaru to see you! I'm sure he's missed his mate!"

"His mate?" Mira asked, staring at Kagome in disbelief. Kagome nodded. "That's what the crescent on your shoulder means, right? That you're Sesshoumaru's mate?"

Mira blinked, then burst into another fit of giggles. Shorin and Keni'Chi rushed out of the tent, weapons drawn. When they found Mira laughing hysterically with Kagome the perfect picture of confusion, they put up their weapons and walked to them.

"What's so funny?" Keni'Chi asked. Mira pointed at Kagome, tears running down her eyes as she looked at Shorin.

"Kagome-chan thinks I'm Maru-chan's mate!"

Shorin cracked up next, leaving Kagome and Keni'Chi confused. Kagome looked at him quizzically and Keni'Chi shrugged.

"I'm knee-deep in snow, in the middle of the summer, surrounded by females. On top of that, two have gone crazy. I don't have a clue as to what's going on, but I'm waiting for whatever is wrong with them to spread to you."

Kagome lightly slapped his arm as Mira and Shorin quieted.

"Forgive us, Kagome," Mira gasped. "You see, I'm not Maru-chan's mate, I'm his mother!"


	6. Lady Mira Joins the Search

Unexpected Allies

Part Three

Trial of the Century

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Six:

Lady Mira Joins the Search

"His MOM?!!" Kagome shouted. Mira and Shorin started laughing again at the surprised look on her face as Keni'Chi shook his head.

"Since Lady Mira insists on staying outside in the cold, I'll go back inside and see if I can find her some clothes."

"There are clothes in my pack, Keni'Chi," Kagome called as he went back in the tent. Kagome glared at Shorin.

"You said Sesshoumaru's mother was dead!" Kagome accused. Shorin breathed long enough to answer.

"That's what we thought. Lady Mira disappeared years ago, before Inuyasha-san's birth."

"Inuyasha, who's he?" Mira asked. Kagome sighed. "Sesshoumaru's half brother. He's a hanyou."

"Oh, I told InuTaisho to stay away from the human women," Mira groaned. "I'm going to kill him when I get home."

Shorin sighed. "You don't have to. He's already dead."

Kagome felt like this would be a good time to leave. "Excuse me, you two. I need to make sure Keni'Chi doesn't try to wear my underwear for a hat."

She excused herself, leaving Shorin and Mira to talk. She came back minutes later to find Mira crying. Kagome handed her the clothes.

"I just came to-"

"Tell her, Shorin. Tell her what happened," Mira commanded, her hands over her face. Shorin nodded.

"Lady Kagome-"  
  
"What did I say about that?"  
  
Shorin cleared her throat. "Kagome, there are things you need to know. When Lord Sesshoumaru was 110 years old, the human equivalent of seven years, Lady Mira disappeared. Lords Sesshoumaru and InuTaisho, Lord Sesshoumaru's father and Lady Mira's mate, searched for her desperately. They went from one end of Japan to another, looking for her.

"Finally, it was decided that she was dead and the search ceased. Lord Sesshoumaru blamed Lord InuTaisho for her disappearance, accusing him of not wanting to find Lady Mira. There was a fight, which Lord Sesshoumaru lost. That's when the little boy I knew started to die, leaving the cold lord you see now."

"He wasn't always like that," Mira interrupted sadly. "My Maru-chan used to be full of laughter and smiles. It's a good thing he found you."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked.

Mira blinked quizzically. "Don't you carry the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga?"  
  
"Yeah, plus a sword I found in my family's home."

Shorin leaned over and whispered something in Lady Mira's ear. Mira gasped, the groaned as she held her forehead in her hands.

"My poor Maru-chan. I wonder how you've managed without me."

Kagome stared at them curiously before Shorin continued.

"Inuyasha's mother came years after from a nearby kingdom as a way to keep peace. Inuyasha was born soon after."

Mira choked back a sob.

"InuTaisho died years later, betrayed by a youkai lord from the north. Lord Sesshoumaru swore vengeance, leaving Inuyasha-san and his mother to the castle. We soon found out that Inuyasha's mother had a hand in the death of Lord InuTaisho, along with others in his service. Lord Sesshoumaru laid waste to them all.

"That is the reason for the rift. Lord Sesshoumaru swore vengeance for his father, and a taiyoukai's word is his bond. He had to execute her, or else his kingdom would constantly be in danger of takeover. Inuyasha-san was too young to understand."  
  
Mira sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. Kagome handed her a handkerchief.

"Thank you, little one."

Kagome nodded. "You're welcome. What I don't understand is why Sesshoumaru thought it was his father's fault that you disappeared."

Mira stood, gathered the clothes Kagome gave her, and walked behind a nearby tree before answering her. "Maru-chan's father was graced, or cursed depending on how you look at it, with the power to see the future. Not his, or mine, but anyone else's. That's why Sesshoumaru blamed him. He didn't understand."

"Do you remember anything about what happened to you?" Kagome asked.

"No," Mira said as she changed. "All I remember is a flash of blue." Mira came from behind the tree, confused. "What are these strange clothes, Kagome?" she asked.

"Your top is a sweater," she said, pointing at the burgundy top. "And the pants are made of a strong cloth. It's made to protect you from the elements," she said as she pointed to the jeans. Mira nodded in acceptance as Kagome passed her a coat and hat. "These do the same thing."

Mira nodded again and put them on as Shorin prepared to stand guard.

"Not yet, Shorin," Mira said. "I'd like to talk to Kagome first." Shorin nodded and went in the tent to get some sleep. Kagome sat down beside Mira, staring at the night sky.

"How did you meet my son?" Mira asked.

Kagome sighed. "He tried to kill me."

Mira groaned. "Why does that not surprise me? Why are you here?"

"I broke the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"What were you doing with the jewel?" Mira asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I'm not really sure. It was in my body when I came here. I think it's because I'm an incarnation of the miko who last had the jewel."  
  
"Hm," Mira thought a moment, then asked "Why are you helping Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome blushed. "Shorin told you about Naraku?"

"Yes, now answer my question."

"He's my friend."

"Even though you think he betrayed you?"

"Yes."  
  
"That is not friendship, my dear," Mira said as she stood up. She brushed off the jeans and turned to Kagome. "That is love."

Before Kagome could say a word, Mira smiled. "I'll help you defeat the hanyou."

"But aren't you supposed to be weak or something since you've slept so long?"

Mira shook her head, her midnight black hair tossing in the wind. "I'm Sesshoumaru's mother, remember? Why do you think he's so stubborn?" She quirked an eyebrow defiantly as she held open the tent. Shorin came out as Kagome went inside. Kagome curled up in a corner of the tent and went to sleep.


	7. 7

Unexpected Allies

Part Three

Trial of the Century

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Seven:

Split Personality

Sesshoumaru stood in the middle of the deserted highway. Wondering how he got there, he turned around to see if he could recognize anything. He noticed the black pavement and the yellow stripes below him and realized that he was in Kagome's dreamscape. He looked down at himself, finding his normal white robes were replaced with blue jeans and a white shirt with a black leather jacket. The ground in front of him shimmered then raised up, forming a black motorcycle helmet. Sesshoumaru picked it up, weighing it in his hands.

"Are you gonna stand around all day?"

Sesshoumaru turned around. On the side of the highway were two black dirt bikes. A figure in a black leather cat suit stood beside them. She took off her helmet and smiled.

"Who were you expecting, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as he walked up.

"Are you speaking to me now?" Sesshoumaru asked as he straddled one of the bikes. Kagome nodded. "I thought this would make you feel better." She hopped on her bike and put her helmet back on.

"Wanna race?"

"Let's go."

Kagome sped off first, with Sesshoumaru behind her. They burned rubber down the highway, dodging whatever cars Kagome entered into the dreamscape. They taunted each other good-naturedly as they finally reached the city. Kagome stopped moments after Sesshoumaru. She yanked off her helmet and scowled.

"You cheated, Seishou."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I did not. You are not fast enough."

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "This is my dream, you know. I might have let you win."  
  
"I doubt that."

Kagome got off her bike. As Sesshoumaru got off his, she hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry, Seishou, for getting mad at you," she whispered. "I should have known you had more character than to deal with Naraku."

Sesshoumaru said nothing but hugged her back, silently grateful that he didn't have to explain about the arm. Kagome smiled up at him and released him. As they walked down the sidewalk, Sesshoumaru chose to ask her about her attire.

"What are we wearing?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "I decided that if I'm going to train you about my time, the least I can do is do it right. You actually need protective gear when you ride, like your jacket. You're already used to wearing the helmets."

"What are you wearing?"  
  
"I'm wearing a riding suit. It's a jacket and a pair of leather pants zipped together at the waist. The boots are standard issue dirt bike apparel."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Then why is it so indecent?"  
  
"Indecent means revealing, doesn't it?" Sesshoumaru nodded. Kagome sighed. "Why am I surprised? You did try to look up my skirt at Aniki's after all."

Sesshoumaru ignored this. "How far are you in your mission?"

Kagome sighed, leaning against the window of the electronic store behind her. "We got another shard, but Naraku beat us to the last one. We're heading back to Kaede's to figure out what to do. What do you think? Should we go find him or let him find us?"

"Why ask me?" he asked her. Kagome shrugged. "I just figured you'd be an authority on strategies. After all, you do run a whole kingdom."

Sesshoumaru was inwardly flattered that she thought so highly of him, and found it endearing. "Well, I cannot tell you what to do, because this is your fight. There are benefits and inconveniences to each idea."

"Such as?"  
  
"For one, searching for the hanyou would possibly be faster, but you loose the ability to fight on familiar ground and he could hide from you thus wasting time. Staying in one place gives you familiar ground, but it also takes patience."

Kagome nodded. "I knew it was a good idea to ask you. We're on our way to Kaede's now, but Shorin went back to your castle to pick up some appropriate clothes."

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow. "Appropriate clothes? For whom?"

Kagome turned around and touched the display window. The TVs inside flickered, then flashed a picture of a black haired inuyoukai. Sesshoumaru stepped closer to the glass as Kagome explained.

"We found her two days ago, in an underground cavern in the mountains. I set her free with the Tosusaiga somehow." Sesshoumaru barely heard her as he watched the TVs. The female inuyoukai smiled and waved at him. Sesshoumaru stepped back as Kagome touched his arm.

"We found her, Seishou. I can't believe it, but we found your mother."

Sesshoumaru fell to one knee as one of the people in Kagome's dreamscape crashed into him. The picture on the t.v.s faded out as Kagome kneeled before him.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Two hands helped him to his feet. Sesshoumaru looked up to thank Kagome but stopped as two Kagomes stared back at him.

At least it would have been two Kagomes, if the other one didn't have azure blue eyes and a white stripe in her hair.

"Are you ok?" Kagome repeated as Sesshoumaru stood up and brushed himself off. He turned to the azure eyed Kagome suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her. Kagome blinked. "Sesshoumaru, do you need to sit down?"

"Shhh" Azure-Eyed Kagome said, putting her finger to her lips. "She can't hear or see me. She doesn't know I'm here. She is becoming worried, though. If you want to talk to me, do it mentally."

Sesshoumaru nodded at them both. "I am fine, Kagome. How did you say you found my mother again?"

"We found her in the mountains. She was inside this giant diamond. The Tosusaiga broke it, and now she's helping us with Naraku." Kagome held up her hands in defeat as he started to protest. "I know, I know. I don't like the idea either, but she insisted. I tried to talk her out of it but it seems that stubbornness runs in your family."

Sesshoumaru walked past her down the sidewalk at a brisk stride. Both Kagomes huffed in indignation then ran to catch up with him, each catching an arm.

"So rude, _Maru-chan_." Sesshoumaru paled as Kagome laughed. Azure-Eyed Kagome patted his arm sympathetically, then laughed too. Sesshoumaru shook his head at them both but directed his attention to Azure-Eyed Kagome as Kagome led him into one of the shops on the strip.

'What are you doing here?' he mentally asked her.

"I'm here because you're worried about her," Azure-Eyed Kagome said as she and Sesshoumaru sat down on two of the chairs inside the shop.

"Why are you shopping in a dream?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome. She shrugged. "I want to at least shop one last time, just in case we can't defeat Naraku."

Before Sesshoumaru could react to this, Azure-Eyed Kagome patted his arm again. "Don't worry, Lord Sesshoumaru. I won't let her get hurt."

'Just how do you plan to do that?' he asked her as Kagome rifled through a rack of dresses.

"The same way I did it last time we fought Naraku," Azure-Eyed Kagome replied as she relaxed against the back of the chair.

'I do not understand.'

"When Kagome used the Tosusaiga the first time, she called on her youkai blood unknowingly. The change you saw was me."

'You're Kagome's youkai blood?'

"Hai, my lord."

'Then why is she still human?' Sesshoumaru questioned as Kagome ran across the store to filter through another rack, mumbling something about a 'perfect dress'.

Azure-Eyed Kagome sighed. "Kagome is still human because she hasn't made the Choice."

'The Choice?'

"The choice to leave her human blood behind for the youkai."

'Then how did she change?' asked a very baffled Sesshoumaru.

"She 'borrowed' a little of the youkai blood, much like Inuyasha when his youkai blood takes over. Except less violent. Our form changed to suit what she needed to protect herself and Rin."

Sesshoumaru scratched his arm thoughtfully. "So Kagome is still human?"

"What was that?" Kagome asked, looking up from the pile of clothes in front of her.

"Nothing."

Azure-Eyed Kagome smiled. "We are more like Inuyasha now."

'I have never heard of a hanyou Immortal.'

"They exist, though they are rare. Kagome is a hanyou because she's used the power, but hasn't fully converted. When she does, we'll be able to switch from our true form to our humanoid form like you.'

'Her true form being what she turned into at Narasa's Mountain?'

Azure-Eyed Kagome shook her head. "I honestly don't know what our true form is. Its possible that our true form has white wings, blue wings, no wings, a tail like a bird's, anything. Our hair might not turn completely white and our eyes might not be completely blue."

'Why do you say 'we'?' Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome walked up to him, holding an ivory halter dress in front of her.

"What do you think?" she asked. Sesshoumaru shrugged. "I do not know. I have not seen it on you."

Kagome huffed. "Wait here." She turned and retreated for the dressing rooms. Sesshoumaru smiled as she walked away. "Silly girl. She forgot she could just transform into it."

Azure-Eyed Kagome smiled at him. "You're fond of us, aren't you?"

Sesshoumaru huffed. 'Are you going to answer my question?'

Azure-Eyed Kagome nodded. "I say we because Kagome and I haven't fused yet. If she decides to become youkai, then she and I will become one person, one entity. All I know she'll know. If she stays human, then I'll protect her but we'll stay separate. '

Sesshoumaru nodded as Kagome came out of the dressing room. She did a little twirl in front of him, the dress shimmering in the light as it swirled around her.

"Now what do you think?" she asked. Sesshoumaru glanced at her, taking in the form fitting bodice and the skirt that flared slightly at her hips to her ankles. "It is nice."

"Not beautiful?"

Azure-Eyed Kagome nudged Sesshoumaru in the side. "Would it kill you to say something nice to her?"

Sesshoumaru stood and walked around Kagome critically. Kagome turned with him, a quizzical look on her face.

"No," he said. Kagome slumped slightly, crestfallen. "Oh." She turned to walk back to the dressing room when Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist and yanked her backward. Not expecting this, Kagome fell into him heavily and the two of them fell back into Sesshoumaru's chair.

"What was that for?" Kagome hissed as Sesshoumaru adjusted them in the seat. One arm wrapped around her waist as his finger tapped her nose. "I said the dress was not beautiful, not you. You are stunning."

"Awww…" Kagome cooed as she threw her arms around his neck. "That was so sweet! Thank you Seishou!" She grinned as she jumped out of his lap back to the dressing room. "I'll be back in a few!" she told him before disappearing behind the curtain.

Azure-Eyed Kagome smiled. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it? And look how happy you made her."

Sesshoumaru sighed in mock suffering and closed his eyes. 'So Kagome is a hanyou of sorts.'

Azure-Eyed Kagome sighed. She should have known that he would change the subject. "Yes. Narasa was right when he said that when she changes it'll be painful. In more ways than one."

Sesshoumaru cracked open an eye. 'What do you mean?'

"You can't tell her," Azure-Eyed Kagome warned. "but not only is the physical pain unbearable even to youkai standards, but the emotional pain is heartbreaking."

'I do not understand.'

"Baffled twice in one day, Lord Sesshoumaru? You can't be happy," Azure-Eyed Kagome teased as Kagome came back.

"Do you mind if I look around a little more?" she asked timidly. Sesshoumaru sat up and shook his head.

"Take your time. I will wait." Kagome smiled, bent over to kiss his cheek and scampered over to one of the far racks.

Sesshoumaru shook his head again. "You know, when she does that she reminds me of Rin."

"She's so innocent. That's why we love her."

Sesshoumaru glared at her. 'I thought there were only two of you?'

"I'm speaking of you and I, my lord," Azure-Eyed Kagome replied.

'You were explaining something,' Sesshoumaru said, obviously changing the subject again.

Azure-Eyed Kagome nodded. "When she accepts the youkai blood, me, the change will not only be physical but her magic as well. She'll still have her miko powers but they will be heightened with her youkai abilities. Her body will change. I will thicken her blood and strengthen her body, enabling her to handle all three forms and live longer. It will hurt unlike anything she's ever known, more than you've ever known."

Azure-Eyed Kagome saw the uneasy look in Sesshoumaru's eyes and sighed again. "But this you can't protect her from. It's the way all Immortals are born, in extreme agony and a flash of light."

Sesshoumaru sighed. This wasn't what he wanted to hear at all. To not be able to anything if she decided to change wouldn't be enough for him. He would at least be there for her, hold her as she cried so she at least wouldn't be scared.

"That's a good idea, Lord Sesshoumaru," Azure-Eyed Kagome said. "That would help us a lot."

'Not to change the subject,' Sesshoumaru said as he came out of his stupor. 'Why do you call me 'Lord Sesshoumaru' when she does not?'

Azure-Eyed Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's because, since I'm her subconscious too, then I'm the part that obviously respects you."

She stopped suddenly, gazing at him. Sesshoumaru looked at her quizzically, then felt another pair of eyes on him. Kagome was staring at him when he turned around, a small smile on her face. He glanced back at Azure-Eyed Kagome and found the same expression on her face. He turned back to Kagome.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" he asked. Kagome nodded, blushing as she went back to looking through the clothes. Sesshoumaru turned back to Azure-Eyed Kagome and waited for her to continue. He wasn't expecting her to say

"He's so gorgeous."

Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise as she came back into herself, blushing as well. 'What was that?' he asked her. Her blush darkened. "Sometimes I respond to her conscious thought."

Sesshoumaru nodded as she resumed explaining.

"Back to Kagome. The emotional pain is knowing that now that she's a youkai she'll have to sit back as her friends and loved ones die around her. It's a heartbreaking thing to go through, knowing that you'll outlive your family by hundreds and thousands of years. Kagome loves her family, so it will hurt if she chooses, because she'll be giving up everything."

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome thoughtfully. 'I can understand that.'

"Anything else you'd like to know?"

Sesshoumaru thought a moment before asking 'What of the undead priestess?'

"Oh, you mean Kikyou?" Azure-Eyed Kagome said offhandedly. "For one, we aren't the miko's reincarnation."

'Then why do you look alike?'

"We look alike because of the Shikon no Tama. A piece of Kikyou's soul attached to the jewel when they were burned 50 years ago."

'So what is Kagome?'

"We are a reincarnation of an Immortal miko that died about 205 years ago that originally protected the Shikon no Tama before Kikyou."

'How did she die?'

Azure-Eyed Kagome sighed. "She came across a lone female inu youkai in the mountains surrounded by male inu youkai guards. The female youkai was badly injured, and nearly unconscious when she arrived. She defended the female, but lost her life in the process. The Shikon no Tama was taken from her and the female inu youkai taken away. That's how it came to be in the youkai exterminators' protection.

Sesshoumaru absorbed this slowly. He remembered vaguely an incident that occurred around the time his mother disappeared, but found it too much of a coincidence for this Immortal and Kagome to be one and the same. 'What of offspring?'

"If she doesn't become youkai, then the trait will be passed to her children."

'So if Kagome has pups, they will be hanyou?' Sesshoumaru asked.

"No, not exactly. See, if Kagome mates a human as a human, then her children will be full human with the youkai blood hidden inside them. They'll be able to choose as well if they want to protect others with the power or not. If she mates a youkai like Keni'Chi-" Sesshoumaru growled and Azure-Eyed Kagome cleared her throat "I mean you, then the pups will be full youkai, taking on Inuyasha's form. They'll have the option to choose too, becoming Immortal/inu youkai if they do."

'But is that possible?'

"Oh sure!" Azure-Eyed Kagome assured him. "Anyway, if Kagome becomes youkai it won't change anything. The children will be the same either way, they'd just be full inu youkai with your form if she mated you." She stood up, smiling. "I must be going now. I just came to assure you that she'll be fine and Naraku is coming to her."

"How do you know this?" Sesshoumaru snarled, forgetting to think the question. Kagome looked up from her musings, startled as Sesshoumaru grabbed Azure-Eyed Kagome's wrist. She smiled and patted his hand.

"Don't worry, my lord. She'll be fine." She faded in his grasp, completely disappearing as she whispered "He'll come to the village in two days."

Kagome stepped in front of Sesshoumaru, waving her hands in front of his eyes. "Are you ok, Seishou?"

Sesshoumaru responded by enfolding her in his arms, resting his chin on the crown of her head. Kagome relaxed immediately against him, returning the hug. "Seishou-sensei, what is it?" she whispered inside his jacket.

"Naraku will reach the village the day after tomorrow."

Kagome stiffened. Sesshoumaru rubbed the heel of his hand on the small of her back gently, holding her closer to his chest. "How do you know?" she asked.

"A…friend."

Kagome nodded. "Well then, I'd better tell you this now just in case I don't get another chance."

Sesshoumaru stared down at her inquisitively. "What is it?"

Kagome reached up and cupped his face in her hands. "That I meant what I said. I love you, Seishou. I'm taking a big risk telling you, but I do. If you don't feel the same way then I'll understand but I'm coming to free you. You can bet money on it." She softly pressed her lips to his as she faded away.

"Naraku is as good as dead."

Sesshoumaru stared down at his empty hands as he woke up. He could still feel Kagome's feather light touch on his lips. His ears twitched when the guard opened the gate entrance to the cells. Sesshoumaru turned to his cell door to find Inuyasha staring at him.

"How's Kagome?" he asked after the guard left their breakfast. Sesshoumaru poked at his tray thoughtfully.

"WELL?!"

Sesshoumaru blinked up. "Excuse me?"

Inuyasha stared at him in disbelief. 'Sesshoumaru, not paying attention? That's not normal!' "I said, 'How's Kagome?'."

"Fine. Well. They found another youkai and are still searching for Naraku."

"Really?" Inuyasha cried. Then his face fell. "Oh shit. I bet it's Kouga."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "It is not the wolf youkai. It is my mother."

Kagome woke up to Shorin, Keni'Chi and Mira staring at her.

"What is it, Kagome?" Keni'Chi asked as they followed Kagome out of the tent to a nearby stream.

Kagome dipped her hands in the water and washed her face before speaking. "Sesshoumaru said that Naraku will arrive at the village the day after tomorrow."  
  
Gasps abounded from her group as Kagome continued. "I want at least a day to prepare and evacuate the villagers, and a day to perfect before he showed up. We need to be there today." Kagome looked up at the others. "Are tiger youkai faster than inu youkai?"

"Yes," Mira said. "Why?"

"Because for us to get there today, then Keni'Chi would be the fastest choice. Keni'Chi, how long would it take you to get to Kaede's village with the three of us on your back?"

"Hm..." Keni'Chi tapped his chin thoughtfully, his arm crossed over his chest. "We'd be there before lunch. We'd be there faster, but Shorin's butt will weigh us down."

Kagome and Mira giggled as Shorin slapped his arm lightly. "Stupid kitty. Can you do it or not?"

Keni'Chi grinned and dodged her next blow. "Yeah! I can do it!"

"Will you?" Kagome asked. Keni'Chi nodded. "Of course!" He bowed deeply before her. "I do as my lady commands!"

"Jerk," Kagome giggled as she lightly whacked the back of his lowered head. Keni'Chi shot up, rubbing his head. Shorin and Mira shook their heads at him as they and Kagome prepared breakfast. Afterward, Keni'Chi transformed into the giant orange and black cat, waited until they were securely in place, then broke into a swift pace for the village.


	8. 8

Unexpected Allies

Part Three

Trial of the Century

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Eight:

Easy Listening…..

"Shhh" Shippou said to Sango and Miroku. They were walking down a hallway inside the main hall of the Taiyoukai Council House when Shippou heard arguing coming from a nearby door. Sango and Miroku paused then crossed the hallway to the wall closest to the door. As they crept closer and the argument got louder, Shippou wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I smell something bad."

Sango and Miroku stopped at the door. It was barely ajar. Kirara climbed up Miroku's shoulder as Shippou settled on Sango's. "That sounds like Elder Kenirous," Sango whispered as they listened in.

"What do you mean the miko is not dead yet?" Kenirous hissed.

"I don't want her dead," someone said.

Shippou paled. 'Naraku!'

"Why not?!!"

"That's my concern. Why are the taiyoukai and the hanyou not dead?"

A slam against wood, then "Because I gave my word that I would wait until two weeks! If you would just destroy her and get it over with, I would not have a problem!"

"I take my time with my playthings. When do you expect me to return?"

Sango looked around, looking for an exit. The only one available was an open window only a foot away from them. She decided that it would be the best way out in an emergency. Sango tensed as Kenirous responded.

"Two weeks will be up in about four days. Come then and we will proceed with the council."

When footsteps approached the door, Sango grabbed Miroku and Shippou and dashed for the window. She jumped, pulling the fellows with her as she landed and ran across the courtyard to another building. She barely got them inside when Naraku and Kenirous appeared in the courtyard. When Naraku flew away, Sango released a pent up breath.

"Come on. We've got to tell Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru."

As they ran toward the dungeon, Kenirous sneered; watching as Naraku disappeared in the sky. 'The miko will destroy him,' he thought as he moved to return to his office. 'That is the only reason I let her leave. Naraku is a fool to think I would share such power with him.' He stopped as a waning scent floated under his nose on the moving breeze. Kenirous followed it toward the dungeons.

"I knew that rat bastard was a fake!" Inuyasha hissed. Sango and Miroku sighed, then turned to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was deep in thought, ignoring Inuyasha's outburst.

"What do we do, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Miroku asked.

"I suggest you leave," Sesshoumaru said. "Now that I know about Kenirous' treachery, I will tell Kagome to inform Shorin. She will assemble my troops and storm the Council."

"That will not be necessary," a female kitsune said as she stepped out of the shadows of the cell. Inuyasha groaned.

"Great goin', Fluffy. She's probably with Kenirous."

The kitsune shook her head. "Actually, the Council has been suspicious of Kenirous since he replaced Lady Mira as Elder."

"Who's Lady Mira?" Shippou asked.

"My mother," Sesshoumaru said dryly.

"I have secretly investigated the Elder, and you," she nodded toward Sango and Miroku "have provided enough 'proof' as the miko said, to have Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha-san released and Kenirous tried for treason in your stead. You may summon your army if you believe it necessary, but do not do it right away. It will not proper." The kitsune bowed and left the cells.

"Yay! Now we can help Kagome!" Shippou cried.

As the kitsune neared Kenirous' study, a hand shot out from the darkness of a nearby hallway. There were sounds of a struggle, then a small thump. Kenirous stepped into the light. Glancing down both sides of the hallway and sniffing to see if it was empty, he reached back and dragged a rolled up rug to his study. He closed the door behind him, then tossed the rug into the fire with a small smirk on his face.

"Poor Lady Soyovana," he said with a shake of his head. Kenirous turned away from the fire, mentally placing a cleansing spell on the hallway to erase her scent. "The bitch never knew when to mind her own business."


	9. 9

Unexpected Allies

Part Three

Trial of the Century

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Nine:

Kagome's Explosive Plans/Kenirous' True Intentions

Kagome paced the clearing one last time. She and the others arrived at Kaede's village yesterday, and as soon as they were in the hut Kagome started to plan how to beat Naraku. They knew that he usually kept away from the battles unless it was something he really wanted. His army and his puppets normally did his dirty work for him. Keni'Chi suggested putting a perimeter around the village. That gave Kagome a killer of an idea.

"How about fire?" she exclaimed.

"Fire?" the others said. "That wouldn't be much help."

"It would if it were unexpected!"

She grabbed the map of the village Keni'Chi made and traced her finger around the outside. "If we put up gasoline cans around the village and blew them up as the youkai advanced, then we'd at least catch them by surprise, if not destroy a large part of the army!"

After a quick explanation on gasoline and what it would be used for, the group came up with a plan. Lady Mira would stay in a tree in the center of the village with flaming arrows. As the youkai approached, she'd shoot the gasoline targets, making sure not to catch the others in the crossfire. When she ran out of arrows, she'd use the sword Sesshoumaru first gave Kagome and help Shorin and Keni'Chi in battle. Kagome would stay inside the village shrine with her half of the Shikon no Tama and wait for the real Naraku. They knew that he'd never allow another to touch the jewel or her, so they set up another trap just for him.

Kagome paced the village, checking every bush and dirt-covered hole for the gasoline cans. She and her family shopped for a full 4 hours for the cans, and it took another 3 to arrange them in the right place. Lady Mira climbed the center tree and guided them, pointing to where she thought would be a good place for the traps. Kagome taught her how to use her lighter the next morning, after arguing with Sesshoumaru about her and her mother fighting the army and the hanyou. Kagome sighed as she placed the last scent covering spell on a can of gasoline outside the village gate. 'How do I get myself into these situations?'

The others agreed that the best thing for Kagome to do was spend some time with her family before the battle.

"After all, Kagome-chan," Mira said as she accompanied Kagome and the others to the well. "You never know what'll happen. This will free your mind, and be good for your soul."

Kagome left, returning to her own era, and arrived back in Feudal Japan before the sun rose the next day.

The day of the final battle.

Kagome walked into the village silently, her finger absentmindedly stroking Tenseiga's hilt. It hummed under her touch. The Tetsusaiga and the Reioseiga hummed along with it. Kagome kneeled down, untied the swords and placed them side-by-side. The nearness of the swords changed their song; the soprano of the Reioseiga, the tenor of the Tetsusaiga and the baritone of the Tenseiga intertwining around one another into one soothing rhythm.

Hands rested on her shoulders.

Kagome turned and found transparent forms of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru standing beside her, smiling down at her.

"You can do this, Kagome," the Sesshoumaru whispered, his deep voice swirling around her on the early morning air.

"Yeah, you stupid girl. We have faith in you, remember?" the Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded her head.

"Good. I thought I was gonna have to pound some sense into you."

Thunk!

Kagome giggled softly as the Inuyasha rubbed his head.

"What was that for?"

The Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Stupid half breed. Do not worry, Kagome. We are with you."

They faded away, leaving Kagome alone as the morning sun rose over the horizon. She picked the swords up and sheathed them before standing and turning to enter Kaede's hut. The others stood in the doorway, watching her in awe.

"Kagome-chan are you o.k?" Mira asked as she wiped a tear away from Kagome's cheek.

Kagome nodded. The morning sunlight shone in her hair, dancing in the dark strands as Kagome's face set into determination.

"Let's get ready. Naraku is not far."

"Stop pacing, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha shouted across the hallway. "You're giving me a fucking headache!"

Sesshoumaru ignored him as Sango, Miroku and Shippou watched him. He moved from one end of the cell to the other swiftly, his face creased in thought.

'Where is that kitsune?' he wondered as he turned around. 'She should have freed us by now. I knew I should have told Kagome to send my armies.'

Shippou watched Sesshoumaru for a long time before the poor pup finally cracked. His eyes crossed and he fell from Miroku's shoulder to the ground with a thump. Sango reached down and picked him up, petting his fur.

"What is it, taiyoukai?" Sango asked as Sesshoumaru passed his cell door again.

"Kagome and I…fought last night," Sesshoumaru growled, sounding a lot like a husband who slept on a lumpy sofa all night long. "Why will that stubborn girl not see things my way?"

Inuyasha snickered. "I've said that for years. Don't tell me there's trouble in the bedroom?"

Sango and Miroku stifled a giggle when Sesshoumaru stopped in the hole he made in the floor from his pacing. He glared at them, then Inuyasha, effectively freezing their laughter in their throats.

"Kagome is in danger, halfbreed, and you want to waste time with your foolish comments?"

"What do you mean Kagome-okaasan's in danger?" Shippou squeaked.

"Naraku is coming for her today."

"TODAY?!!!!!!!!"

Sesshoumaru winced. "Yes, today. We have to find that kitsune and get the hell out of here. Now!"

"Such language for a taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kenirous taunted as he came into the prison. He smiled as he surveyed the little group.

"So you are connected to the miko somehow. I wonder if it has anything to do with the rosary around your neck. It looks expensive." Miroku and Sango stood ready as Kenirous tapped Sesshoumaru's cell door.

"One of two things will happen today. Either your miko kills Naraku, or Naraku kills your miko. Either way is fine with me, because if Naraku lives then he will help me take over the Council and if your miko lives then I get the Shikon no Tama. So either way I win." He called for the guards.

"Put the humans in a cell, put the kitsune brat in with Sesshoumaru, and the neoyoukai with the hanyou."

Miroku and Sango fought back, but eventually ended up in the last cell down the hall from Inuyasha. They were covered with cuts and bruises. Shippou cried on the other cot in Sesshoumaru's cell, whimpering for Kagome.

"Aww, poor little pup. Do you miss your mommy?" Kenirous cooed through the cell bars. "Do not worry, she will be with you soon. Then you all can die togeth-"

Sesshoumaru's fist passed the cell bars and connected with Kenirous' nose in seconds. Kenirous stumbled back, growling viciously.

"You will pay for that!" he hissed as he left. Shippou sniffed as Sesshoumaru sat beside him. He curled up into Sesshoumaru's tail, whispering before he slipped into sleep

"Who will help Kagome now?"


	10. The Final Battle

Unexpected Allies Part III: Trial of the Century

Chapter Ten: The Final Battle

Kagome stood at the base of the tree in the center of the village, Mira braiding her hair beside her. Kagome spread her aura through the village to the trees at the edge of Inuyasha's Forest. She could sense Naraku's approach as the sun rose. She turned to Mira, smiling slightly as Mira fought with a tangle of hair.

"Its been entirely too long since I last braided my own hair. I'm going to cut-Oh. Thank you Kagome-chan."

"No problem," Kagome said as she took over braiding Mira's hair. She patted the finished braid and stood back up. As she helped Mira to her feet, she sighed. "Mira, may I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, Kagome-chan," Mira said. "You can ask me for anything."

"Well," Kagome started, scratching her head thoughtfully. "I want to ask this now, just in case I can't ask you later. It's about Inuyasha."

"Oh," Mira nodded as she fiddled with the sleeve of her kimono, leaning against the tree.

"You see, Inuyasha isn't really a bad guy. On the outside, he's rude, egotistical, arrogant-"

"You're not winning any points for him, Kagome-chan."  
  
Kagome giggled nervously. "On the inside though, he's sweet, caring and rather dedicated to what he wants. He's been alone since his mother died. Other youkai hate him, humans fear him, even Sesshoumaru isn't very tolerant with him. They fight constantly. I just wanted to ask if you'd give him a chance. I'm not asking you to become his mother or something, but just get to know him, you know what I mean?"

Mira nodded and hugged Kagome gently. "It was very brave of you to ask me that. For you, I will give him a chance."

"Thank you!" Kagome gasped in relief as she returned the hug. Mira smiled and patted the back of her head, then released her. She jumped into the highest branch of the tree, her bow and quiver hanging beside her.

"Go, Kagome-chan. The hanyou is coming."

Kagome nodded and walked away from the tree to the shrine. She entered the doors and dropped to her knees before the alter, her eyes closed in prayer.

"If anyone's watching up there," Kagome whispered. "Then please help us today. Help us free our friends and defeat our enemy." Kagome inhaled deeply as her aura spread. Naraku was indeed closer, his youkai at least 100 yards from Inuyasha's Forest. Kagome reached over to the duffle bag in the corner of the shrine and prepared for the hanyou's arrival.

"Thanks for staying, Keni'Chi," Shorin said as she drew her sai out of their sheaths.

Keni'Chi nodded, his right hand flexing the gauntlet experimentally. "No thanks is necessary. I say we kick his butt."

"I agree. Good luck, Keni'Chi." They shook hands, then turned to face the army pouring over the horizon.

"Good luck, Shorin. Let's give 'em Hell."

Kenirous grinned as he sat between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's cells, a crystal ball in his hand.

"I thought you two would like to see the final hours of your miko," he said as he sat the ball on the table he brought with him.

"Kagome's not gonna die!" Shippou screeched.

Kenirous shrugged. "We shall see." The inside of the crystal ball clouded, then cleared to show Shorin and Keni'Chi at the gates of the village, a masked inuyoukai in a tree in the center of the village, and the village shrine. Kenirous smiled.

"This should be interesting."

Mira nocked a flaming arrow into the bow, poised and ready as the first stream of youkai poured into the clearing, tugging gently at the mask Kagome told her to wear.

'She said this is what the firefighters wear in her time to protect themselves from heat,' she though as she raised the bow. 'Why does it have to be so itchy?' Mira calmed herself and focused, turning a full 360 degrees as she glanced at the village grounds under her. The youaki were approaching on all sides, but the majority were coming straight for Shorin, Keni'Chi and the village gate.

Mira sighed and thought about Kagome's request. 'She was so scared, like I'd strangle her or something. Why do I have the feeling Maru-chan has something to do with that? I'll do as she asked, like I said. Maru-chan is so lucky to have such a wonderful mate. She's everything InuTaisho said she would be.' Mira blinked back the tears that formed at his name. 'Morn later, Mira. You have a daughter to protect.'

She watched as the last of the vast youkai army ran over the hill into the clearing. At the back of them stood a lone figure, dressed in a baboon pelt. 'That must be Naraku. We have a surprise for you, you sick bastard.'

Shorin jumped as the first gasoline can exploded, the explosion blinding her momentarily. Shorin closed her eyes and used the rest of her senses to strike out on the approaching youkai, her sai jabbing repeatedly into unsuspecting throats, eyes and chests. She could hear Keni'Chi's gauntlet clang and clash against whatever it was he was fighting, the softer click of his boots as they landed swift blows ringing out every so often. Another bush exploded in a flash of sound and light. Shorin leaped onto a nearby boulder, her sai clanging against the rock as she called out for Keni'Chi.

"I'm here," he gasped as he reached the boulder. More explosions sounded in the early morning light, the youkai they destroyed raining down on the battlefield in bloody bits and pieces. Shorin grimaced as she jumped down.

"That was rather…enlightening," Keni'Chi said, flicking off his shoulder what could've been someone's liver as the youkai around them became frantic. They attacked anything near them, slicing and smashing their way thought the army as more gasoline cans blew up around the village. Keni'Chi pointed to the distance.

"Naraku!"

Shorin whipped around, her chestnut ponytail smacking the face of an offending youkai.

"Where?"  
  
"There! I'm going for him!"

Shorin nodded as Keni'Chi sprinted away, pinning the youkai she was fighting to the ground with a quick stab of her sai.

Kagome looked down at herself nervously, smoothing out the fabric of her clothes as she fingered the Shikon no Tama half around her neck.

"What made me think of this?" Kagome asked herself as she put her gi inside her bag. "I must want Naraku to kill me."

Kagome stood in what Inuyasha would call 'the stupidest thing he'd ever seen her wear'. She wore a denim flight suit that flowed over her curves, with suede ribbon lacing the deep v neckline closed. She refused to give up the combat boots, just in case she needed to run. The swords were in their usual places on her back and sides. Kagome sighed, then tensed as the shrine door slid back.

"Hello koi. Did you miss me?"

Kenirous grinned as he watched Shorin and Keni'Chi dodge the exploding forest around them while they attacked Naraku's army. "How interesting. Who would think a female could fight so viciously? A wise decision, Lord Sesshoumaru"

"What can I say?" Sesshoumaru quirked aridly as he watched the generals fight inside the crystal ball. "I am an equal opportunity employer."

"A what?" Kenirous asked as the others stared at Sesshoumaru curiously. Sesshoumaru sighed and fought the urge to roll his eyes. 'It is true what they say,' Sesshoumaru thought as Shippou settled on his shoulder. 'TV does rot your brain.'

"What's this?" Kenirous said as he leaned closer to the ball. "It seems like your miko has a visitor."

Kagome rose slowly, turning to face him. "No, Naraku, I can't say that I have."

Naraku's face folded into a slight pout. "Really? How sad. I've missed you." His eyebrow rose as he inspected her wardrobe. "What are you wearing, koi?"

"Its called a flight suit."

Naraku stared at her quizzically. "What?" He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Soon it will be in a heap on the floor."

Kagome unsheathed the Reiosegia slowly, reaching over her right shoulder to grasp the hilt. "I don't think so."

Narkau grinned. "You really want to fight?"

Kagome answered by charging forward, the blade of the Reiosegia transforming into a smaller version of the transformed Tetsusaiga. She swung the fang through the air between them, aiming for Naraku's neck. Naraku swiftly blocked the attack with a flex of his claws.

"Alright, koi. If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you get." He backhanded her sharply across the chin, sending Kagome skidding across the floor and colliding into the alter at the back of the shrine.

"Why can't we see inside the shrine?" Shippou asked as he sat on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Kenirous shrugged.

"I do not know. Perhaps your okaasan is blocking the ball's magic."

"Really?" Shippou asked, peering at Sesshoumaru.

"It is possible."

Shippou smiled. "Kagome is going to beat Naraku, I just know it."

"Well, if I were you, I wouldn't look at the ball right now," Kenirous said. Sesshoumaru looked into the ball as Shippou and Inuyasha gasped.

Mira jumped down from the tree, her arrow supply completely depleted. She unsheathed her sword and sliced through the youkai at the base of the tree. She glanced toward the entrance of the village. Shorin and Keni'Chi were fast approaching a baboon-clad youkai at the far ranks of the youkai army.

'That must be Naraku,' Mira guessed as she hacked through a crocodile youkai. 'I should help them.'

Shorin and Keni'Chi barely reached Naraku when a sudden blur behind him slashed through his pelt. He turned around as Mira landed, her blade filleting the left side of his face from his head. Naraku shuddered under her assault as the usually calm, chipper inuyoukai sliced through him like a seasoned assassin. When she finally ceased her rain of deadly blows on the hanyou, he turned to Shorin and smiled.

"Uh, uh, uh. You've killed the wrong Naraku." He turned into a pile of ash then blew away, revealing a small wooden doll.

"What the hell?" Keni'Chi breathed as he picked the doll up. He crushed it in his hands as Shorin and Mira exchanged glances.

Shorin gasped. "If that Naraku is the fake…"

"Then where's the real Naraku?" Mira finished. The earth rumbled under their feet as a loud crash was heard from behind them. Shorin, Keni'Chi and Mira turned around and paled.

Kagome crashed through the shrine wall, sailed over the rice fields outside and landed on her back in a field ten feet away. She groaned as she attempted to stand up, stars dancing behind her eyes. Naraku cleared the distance to her, grinning.

"Do you still want to fight?" he sneered as he approached her. Kagome rushed to stand, using the Reioseiga as a crutch. Naraku laughed at her feeble attempts.

"You may as well stay down there," he said as she fell back down.

Kagome sighed in exasperation. 'I can't destroy him if I can't get up. I could try to purify him, but he'd more likely than not behead me before I do. I'll have to get close to him, but how?' An idea lit up in her mind and she smiled. Attempting to stand up one last time, she was almost elated when she dropped back to the ground. 'Well,' she told herself as she sat back on her knees. 'if plan A fails, go to plan B.'

As Naraku closed the distance between them, Kagome suddenly kneeled on the ground before him; her head lowered and her eyes downcast.

"Are you giving up?" he asked Kagome as she sheathed the Reioseiga.

"Yes, I yield."

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screeched at the ball. Sesshoumaru and Kenirous glared at him, but he ignored them for the scene inside the ball. "What's wrong with you, you stupid girl? Get off your ass and fight him!"

Kenirous shook his head as Sesshoumaru growled in warning. "It seems as if your brother really is as wild and undisciplined as informed."

Sesshoumaru redirected his glare to Kenirous, but Shippou's cry gave him pause. "What's Kagome doing now?" He paled under Sesshoumaru's gaze. "Sorry. I forgot about your

ears."

Sesshoumaru ignored him as Kenirous stared at them. "You behave, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kenirous jeered "As if you were the pup's chichiue."

Sesshoumaru turned a cold, indifferent stare at Kenirous, only to have the deadly image shattered when Shippou decided to snuggle into his tail. Sesshoumaru fought the urge to flick the kit off, choosing to stare back into the crystal ball instead.

Kagome held her breath as Naraku came closer. She could feel the stares of her friends around her as he jerked her chin up. She kept her eyes lowered as Naraku stared at her quizzically.

"Why are you giving up?" he asked.

"Because I'm not strong enough to fight you. Inuyasha's right, I'm just a weakling."

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha, who suddenly became more interested in the floor of his cell.

Naraku smiled. "I'm glad to see you've come to your senses." He hooked his hands under her arms and picked her up. Kagome avoided looking directly at him, choosing to look at the ground below as he looked her over.

"Does this mean you're willing to return with me?"

"Yes."

"No!" Mira shouted. Naraku waved a hand and his army descended on her, Shorin and

Keni'Chi in an instant; distracting them.

"I don't believe you. Prove it."

Kagome glanced up, her actions innocent and timid. "How?"

"Kiss me."

"_WHAT?!!!!!!!!_" Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha growled in unison. Kenirous smiled, but said not a word as he watched the scene unfold inside the ball.

Kagome looked away shyly, a faint blush staining her cheeks. Naraku chuckled. "Have you never been kissed in such a way, koi?"

Kagome mentally grimaced, but made the blush on her cheeks darken to answer. Naraku wrapped an arm around her and patted her cheek.

"Don't worry. I know what to do."

He dipped his head down and kissed her, grunting in approval when Kagome opened her mouth to accept his tongue. So engrossed was he in the kiss, he failed to see the small tendrils of smoke snaking their way out of Kagome's mouth.

Mira watched in anger as Naraku kissed Kagome , feeling any pleasant feelings for the girl evaporating when Kagome wrapped her arms behind Naraku's head. Shorin and Keni'Chi deflected attacks against them as Mira searched for a way to effectively destroy the youkai around her without hurting Keni'Chi and Shorin in the process. As she gathered her youki, she smelled the faint smell of something burning. Mira sniffed around, following the scent back to Kagome and Naraku as faint swirls of smoke trailed lightly from Kagome's mouth.

"Who knew the miko had it in her," Kenirous said in disguise. Sesshoumaru turned away from the ball as Inuyasha heaved dry air in a corner of his cell. Just as Sesshoumaru was walking to the back of the cell, Shippou pointed to the ball.

"What is it, kit?" he asked.

"Did you see that?" Shippou asked.

"Yes, I saw her kiss that disgusting hanyou."

Shippou shook his head. "Not that. Did you see the smoke coming from her mouth."

'Smoke?' Sesshoumaru turned back to the ball.

Kagome focused as she wrapped her legs around Naraku's waist, earning another purr of contentment from the hanyou. Her purification gathered inside her in a force of purple, slowly leaking from Kagome's mouth to Naraku's. Naraku's eyes suddenly flew open, a look of desperate disbelief etched on his face.

"What are you doing?" he demanded as he jerked away. Kagome hissed as he tried to break free of her grasp.

"I said death was coming, Naraku. I do not lie," she whispered as her eyes glowed a fierce white. She grabbed Naraku's face and kissed him again, her purifying magic pouring freely into his mouth.

Clink!

Crash!

Kenirous stared in amazement as the crystal ball shattered into millions of pieces. He brushed the splintered bits from his hands to the ground as Inuyasha, Shippou and Sesshoumaru looked on.

"Well, it seems like your miko is more powerful than I thought," he said as he suppressed a giggle. "Naraku finally will be defeated." As he turned to leave the prison, he stopped before Sesshoumaru's cell.

"I hope that little display helps you, Sesshoumaru. I do not believe even you could withstand a kiss like that."

Kagome winced as Naraku clawed through the denim to her right arm again. She had cuts and bruises all over her body from Naraku's attempts to escape, but Kagome held firm. 'If I can hold him for a little longer,' Kagome told herself over and over again as her magic poured into Naraku like a crack inside the Hoover Dam. Naraku fought to close his mouth, but Kagome's power held it open. Her magic swirled inside him, eagerly purifying all it touched.

Kagome gasped suddenly and released her arms from his neck, flinging them out to her sides as her power gushed out of her mouth and into the sky in a fountain of purple. It came back down to earth; not in tiny droplets like rain but like a thick blanket, covering Naraku and Kagome in a purple flash of light. Shorin, Keni'Chi and Mira shielded their eyes as the power raced toward them, purifying anything in its wake.

A cat youkai grabbed them from behind and dashed for the edge of the forest, racing to stay ahead of the light. As it died down and shrank back, the youkai backtracked the three back to their original positions.

"Who are you?" Mira asked as she opened her eyes. The cat youkai had shoulder-length free black hair in her humanoid form, with little whiskers beside her nose.

"My name is Katsumi," the youkai whispered. "And I am a loyal servant of the lady Kagome."

Mira nodded as Shorin and Keni'Chi pulled themselves out of their stupor. "Where is Kagome?" Shorin asked as she stood up and looked around. She gasped when she looked past the rice fields. On the other side was Kagome, her clothes tattered and barely hanging on by a thread. Beside her was what looked like an escapee from a zombie movie. The withered remains of the man gasped for air in raspy breaths, shaking as if assaulted with each attempt to hang onto life. It crawled toward Kagome, who was stretched on her back on the grass, her eyes closed and her breathing labored. It reached for the completed Shikon no Tama, it resting in Kagome's hand.

"Give it to me!" Naraku croaked hoarsely. Kagome's eyes remained closed as Naraku touched the jewel.

"Not today," Kagome hissed as her eyes flew open before Naraku could take the jewel from her. She unsheathed Reioseiga and plunged it deep into Naraku's side, through the other side and into the ground underneath him, Naraku shuttered, then died, pinned down by her blade. Kagome smiled as she rolled on her back, gazing up at the afternoon sky as Mira's face appeared above her.

"Kagome-chan, are you ok?" she asked. Kagome shrugged, unaware that the scratches and bruises Naraku gave her were slowly healing.

"As ok as one can be after kissing Naraku," Kagome groaned as Keni'Chi and Shorin appeared beside Mira.

"That was dumb on so many levels," Keni'Chi whispered in awe as he picked Kagome up. Katsumi took off her cloak and wrapped it around Kagome, shielding her slowly healing body from the elements.

Kagome smiled at them all. "Sesshoumaru is as good as free." She slipped into sleep quickly as Keni'Chi carried her back to Kaede's, with the others close behind.

The air in front of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's cells shimmered as Miroku's right hand started to itch. He stared at it a moment, then rubbed the itching palm against the bars. The itching alleviated, Miroku stared at it in confusion, then wonder as a small curl of smoke rose out of his palm. Miroku cautiously removed the rosary, then unwrapped his hand. Where the wind tunnel used to be was a small raised scar in the shape of a circle. Miroku blinked, his thumb tracing over the scar.

"Its gone…" he whispered. Sango turned to him. "What?"

"It's gone!" Miroku cried. He lifted Sango of the floor and spun her around in his glee. "The Wind Tunnel! It's gone!"

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha glanced toward the sound, but refocused when Shippou gasped. A transparent form of Kagome appeared in front of the cells. She was dressed in her old school uniform, smiling at them as she brushed herself off.

"I just wanted you guys to know that I'm ok," she said. "And not to worry. Naraku is dead. I can't find Kohaku though. Tell Sango I'm sorry." She faded away, leaving one last thing.

"I'm coming Sesshoumaru. Remember: Patience is a virtue."


	11. Kaede Drops the Dime

Unexpected Allies

Part Three

Trial of the Century

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Eleven:

Kaede Drops the Dime

Kagome awoke early the next morning. She wrapped the blanket around her and stared out the window at the rapidly brightening sky above. She sighed and went to the front room of Kaede's hut, making her way cautiously from the back since there was no light. The others were sound asleep, and Kagome noticed Katsumi for the first time. She reached down to touch her shoulder when a clawed hand grabbed hers.

"Grrr….Oh, its only you, Lady Kagome," Katsumi whispered. She released Kagome's hand and sat up against the wall as the others woke up.

"Kagome-chan! Are you feeling better?" Mira asked. Kagome nodded. "I'm a little better, but my clothes look like crap. This was all I brought with me. My mom's going to have a fit."

"Don't worry about clothes," Mira said as she pointed to another pallet in the corner. "Shorin went back to the castle to retrieve decent apparel for our return to the Council."

Shorin appeared in the doorframe a few seconds later with a small, a medium and a large bundle in her arms. She bowed before Mira, then smiled at Kagome as Keni'Chi stretched in a nearby corner.

"What's going on?" he yawned lazily. He spied Kagome in the corner of his eye and smiled. "Nice to see you're still among the living."

Kagome shook her head in amusement as Shorin plopped the bundles on the floor. "Where's Kaede?" Kagome asked.

"Outside assisting to injuries and other such miko stuff," Shorin answered as she reached inside the large bundle. She handed Keni'Chi a small green bundle and directed him to the back of the hut.

"Go change," she instructed as she shoved him into the hallway. Keni'Chi made a move to protest, but it died on his lips when she slid the door closed in his face. Kagome and Mira shook their heads.

"Wouldn't it be funny if they mated?" Mira whispered. Shorin paled as Mira and Kagome giggled at the idea. Shorin tossed Kagome and Mira their bundles, then turned to Katsumi.

"Are you staying with us?"

Katsumi shook her head, stood up and headed for the door. "No. I have family I have not seen in a while. I believe I'll try to find them." She bowed to Kagome with a smile on her face. "Thank you, Kagome-miko-sama. May the Fates protect you." She left the hut without another word.

"Wow," Mira gasped as the door closed behind Katsumi. "You seem to make friends easily."

Kagome blushed as Shorin opened her bundle. She started to undress, earning a stunned look from Kagome.

"I need help getting dressed. I'm not used to wearing these things," Shorin grumbled as she pulled on one of the many layers of her kimono. Mira and Kagome shrugged and handed her another layer.

"I don't think it's a good idea to wear so many layers," Kagome stated as she handed Mira the next layer.

"Why?" Mira asked as she passed the layer to Shorin.

"Just in case we have to fight. So many layers would wear us down."

Mira and Shorin nodded. Shroin reached for the outer kimono, then Mira helped her with the obi as Kagome did her hair. When they finished and Shorin tied her sai to her waist, she turned to Kagome and Mira. "What do you think?"

Kagome and Mira nodded in approval. The silk outer kimono was an creamy ivory, with three blood red layers underneath. Down the left arm of the outer kimono were small black flowers that formed a stripe. The obi around her waist was a blood red/white swirl, with black slippers. Kagome braided her chestnut brown hair into two braids, one that started from the nape of her neck to her crown, the other from her forehead to her crown again. The two were twisted together, then wrapped into a bun at the top of her head, with a single ruby hair pencil for adornment. Shorin patted her hair gingerly.

"This sucks." Kagome and Mira burst into giggles at Shorin's distressed face. Shorin scowled. "I hate this!"

"You're such a tomboy, Shorin," Mira said between laughs. Shorin sighed, then shrugged. "How do you think I became High General? I had to fight at least twenty males, not dress in this frilly crap!"

Kagome patted her shoulder as they helped Mira next. "Don't worry. I'm not too thrilled about this either. I hate all those layers."

Mira sighed. "Young people." Kagome and Shorin smiled in response. They passed Mira her three inner kimono layers, then her outer layer. Shorin did Mira's hair as Kagome tied the obi. Mira held the decorative comb out for Kagome to see. "Kagome-chan, if you need a weapon at short notice, use your comb."

"Why?" Kagome asked, holding the comb in her hand. It was bone white with a small sapphire oval.

"Push the sapphire," Mira instructed. Kagome did and a small blade slid out the other end of the comb.

"Wow."

"I know," Mira beamed as Shorin pinned up the last strands of hair. "My Maru-chan is so smart!"

"Huh?" Kagome said. "What does he have to do with this?"

"All of the accessories of the women of the court are makeshift weapons." Shorin explained. "The fan Lady Mira carries, the pencil in my hair and the combs that will adorn yours and Mira's hair are all an idea of Lord Sesshoumaru's." Mira handed Shorin the comb after Kagome snapped the blade back inside. "He didn't like the idea of his mother being totally helpless in court while his father could carry his sword."

"Wow," Kagome breathed. "Who knew Sesshoumaru could be so creative?"

"All done," Shorin exclaimed as she patted Mira's shoulder. "Let's see."

Mira stood, picked up her fan off the floor and opened it; holding it against her leg. Her silk outer kimono was a bright silver, with a large blue crescent on the back. The white inner layers peeked from under the helm of the outer kimono over her black slippers. The fan in her hand was dark blue, made out of sharp metal ribs, with a white embroidered dog in the middle. The obi was a dark blue to match her fan. Her hair was up in a loose bun at her crown, with the small comb in the center. Mira lifted a small piece of cloth to her face, covering her mouth and fastening it in place with small clips attached to a pair of chains on either side of the cloth to her hair. She turned around expectantly.

"Beautiful," Kagome whispered as Shorin nodded. Mira bowed. "Thank you. You're turn, Kagome-chan." Kagome groaned miserably, but accepted her fate as she unwrapped the blanket and removed what little was left of the denim catsuit, not bothering to marvel at the fact that her scratches and bruises from the fight with Naraku were completely healed. Shorin handed Kagome the first layer of her kimono, a pale white cotton sleeveless kimono.

"Are you planning to wear your armor, Kagome?" Shorin asked. "If so, you should put it on before you finish dressing." Kagome nodded and Shorin and Mira handed her the black plates.

"How do you wear this, Kagome-chan?" Mira grunted as they raised it over Kagome's head. Sliding it on and waiting until Kagome found the arm holes, they sighed in relief when Kagome took over.

"You're stronger than I though," Shorin gasped as Mira passed her the next layer. Kagome shrugged, struggling under the armor's weigh as she snapped the leather straps in place. In an instant the armor's weight lessened enough for Kagome to feel comfortable. She rolled her shoulders in relief, then motioned for the next layer. It was white as well, but had sleeves. The third layer was white with navy blue stars and crescent moon's embroidered on it.

The silk outer kimono was white, with red flowers on the left shoulder and the helms of the sleeves. The obi was gold and blue swirl with black slippers. As Kagome waited for Mira to finish her hair, she somehow felt as if she recognized the kimono from somewhere else. As Mira pinned up the last ringlet and placed the comb in front of her ponytail, Kagome gasped. She jumped up and darted outside, found a nearby pond and stared at her reflection.

"Oh my God! Why am I dressed like Sesshoumaru?!!"

Mira and Shorin appeared behind her, hiding their giggles behind Mira's fan and Shorin's hand. "You see," Mira stated. "The ladies of the court have to dress like their mates. InuTaisho and I always dressed like this," she swept the fan over what she wore "so that other males of the court knew who you were mated to."

"Shorin has a mate?" Kagome asked, earning a scowl from said general. Mira shook her head. "No, not yet. Shorin is the High General of the West, so she doesn't have to dress like her mate. She must show her station, though."

Kagome pointed to herself. "That does not explain ME!"

"You are dressed like Sesshoumaru because we could not think of anything else for you to wear," Mira said, trying to keep her face straight as she thought 'Kagome has no idea what the swords mean, so to tell her that she's Maru-chan's mate now would not be pretty. ' Kagome sighed and glanced back at her reflection.

'I have to admit, I do look rather nice,' Kagome thought as she studied her reflection. The embroidered inner kimono peaked out from under the outer kimono slightly, and the blue and gold in the obi reflected in her eyes. Shorin pulled out the last bundle she brought with her. She sighed as she pulled out small pots of various colored pastes.

"Make-up. I hate this too," Shorin grumbled as she applied the black eyeliner. Mira grumbled in agreement, her claw tracing an indigo line above her left eye.

"Come on, Kagome-chan. You too."

Kagome shook her head and headed for the hut. She reached inside and grabbed a small leopard-print pouch from her pack. She returned to Shorin and Mira, pulled a small eyeliner pencil out of the pouch and smiled.

"Modern make-up," she said as she lined her eyes. Shorin and Mira washed their hands and rummaged through the bag for a color they liked. Mira found another indigo pencil, and Shorin found a gold. They watched Kagome line her eyes for a moment, then repeated on themselves in the pond's reflection. Kagome smiled in approval. "Ok, now that that's finished, let's get Keni'Chi and my swords and go."

"Keni'Chi is ready at your command, my lady," Keni'Chi said from behind them. Shorin, Kagome and Mira turned around to yell at him for startling them, but stopped in their tracks.

"Wow," they said in unison, earning a smug grin from the tiger youkai. He wore a pair of black hakamas, with a black haori with golden trim at the sleeve helms. The hunter green steel-toed boots complimented the green sash and the silver cape around his shoulders. A silver ribbon held his striped hair back off his shoulders in a low ponytail. He straightened back up as the ladies found their voices.

"I'll forgive the 'my lady' comment for today, since you look like such a gentleman and all. You really do look like a general, Keni'Chi."

"Wow, " Shorin said again. Kagome and Mira exchanged looks as Keni'Chi blushed. He tossed Kagome her swords and she tied them in their usual places. Kaede came around the corner just as they were leaving.

"Would ye not say goodbye, Kagome?"

Kagome whirled around and ran to the old woman, trapping her in a gentle but unrelenting hug. "Of course not, Kaede-baba-chan!" she cried. Kaede hugged her back before motioning for Kagome to release her. She touched the Reioseiga gently and it sang in response.

"I wonder: Why did ye only use yon sword to fight Naraku? Last time ye used all three."

Kagome stiffened as Shorin and Keni'Chi exchanged uneasy glances. "What do you mean? I didn't use the swords together until Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha gave them to me."

Kaede shook her head. "That is not so. I was told that yon Kagome used all three swords to defeat the hanyou at Narasa's Mountain."

Kagome turned to Keni'Chi and Shorin. "Is that right? Did I really use the swords then?"

Shorin and Keni'Chi nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Kagome screeched, hurting the ears of any youkai in the area.

"Lord Sesshoumaru told me not to tell you," Shorin said. Kagome turned to Keni'Chi. "What's your excuse?"

"Um," he said, scratching his head. "I don't have one?"

Kagome huffed in exasperation. She waved goodbye to Kaede, grabbed Shorin and Keni'Chi by their tails and dragged them through the village gate, with Mira shaking her head behind them. Kagome released them once they reached the dry well.

"I'm going back to my time for a few minutes. When I get back, we're going to get Sesshoumaru. Then I'm going to ask him myself why I can use the swords. Then I'm going to kill all three of you for lying to me. Understood?"

Shorin and Keni'Chi nodded as Mira silently chuckled.

"Keep an eye on them Mira," Kagome said as she jumped into the well. A few minutes later she was back with a can of hairspray and a lighter.

"What are those for?" Shorin asked as Kagome hid them under her kimono.

"Hopefully, you won't have to find out. Let's go."

Keni'Chi, Shorin and Mira transformed, instantly reverting into their youkai forms. Keni'Chi bowed his massive head before Kagome, waiting patiently for her to climb on and get comfortable on the back of his neck before giving a warning roar to Shorin and Mira. As they bounded for the Council arena, Kagome glanced over her friends. Keni'Chi's fur fluttered around her in a multicolored wave, as did Shorin's and Mira's. Mira's fur was as dark as her hair, with the crescent on her forehead and the blue stripes on her face standing out against her fur.

Kagome sighed as the Council Gates came into view. 'I don't know what to do when this is over. I'm so glad Seishou gets to see his mother, but what about the rest? What about the others? Now that the jewel is completed, won't everyone go their separate ways?' Kagome shook her head. 'I don't want to leave my new friends behind.'

Keni'Chi rubbed his head against her knee, his thoughts resounding in her mind. 'I won't leave you, Lady Kagome. You're the first human friend I've ever had.'

Kagome patted his head in thanks as they landed on the cliff ledge. Mira and Shorin transformed back to their humanoid forms first, then Keni'Chi after Kagome was safely down from his shoulders. Mira, Shorin and Keni'Chi enfolded the miko in a fierce, warm hug.

"We won't leave you, Kagome," Shorin whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "No matter what, I'm still your general."

"Me, too," Keni'Chi retorted. Mira nodded. "Whether you like it or not, you've made many allies in this era. Even if you somehow leave, we would find you in your era. If we live long enough to see it. If we don't, just know that we'll never forget you."

Kagome smiled and hugged them back, tears streaming down her face. She sighed and wiped them away happily. "Thanks. Come on, you guys. We have work to do."


	12. Imprisoned!

Unexpected Allies

Part Three

Trial of the Century

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Twelve:

Imprisoned!

Shorin stepped to the front of the group, with Kagome after her and Mira between her and Keni'Chi. The guard at the gate recognized them immediately and opened the gates for them. He lead them down the same tunnel to the arena, then left them at the arena floor to assemble the council. The members filed into the arena a few minutes later, leaving the Elder's chair and one chair on the left empty. Kagome remembered the female kitsune that occupied that space as Shorin and Mira moved to her left, with Keni'Chi on her right. Kenirous came out last and stood before them.

"Hello, Lady Miko. It is good to see you well," he replied as Kagome and her group bowed in respect. "I take it you defeated the hanyou."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, he is destroyed as arranged."

Kenirous nodded, then turned to Mira. "Who is she?"

Kagome smiled. "She helped defeat Naraku."

Mira bowed again, keeping her eyes on Kenirous as a strange feeling of déjà vu overcame her. Kenirous nodded in recognition. "Welcome. You are a part of Kagome's group, yes?"

Mira nodded, then started to say something when she looked at him. Her voice fled as she stared at familiar blue hair and lilac eyes.

"Have you no tongue?" Kenirous asked. "Or are you really so disrespectful as to not speak to your Elder."

Mira froze as Kagome explained. Kagome's voice drowned in her ears as Mira remembered the events before she was sealed in the diamond 205 years ago.

__

"Do not do this Kenirous!" Mira shouted as she backhanded another youkai. She was alone in the mountains, answering a summons from Junior Elder Kenirous. When she arrived, Kenirous and his army attacked her.

"But I have to. You see you're in the way." He raked his claws against her stomach, laughing as she doubled over in agony.

"There goes the next heir to the west," he purred. "And now to remove the lady!"

Kenirous stood before her, his sword raised and ready to finish her when a flash of blue in front of her knocked him down. Kenirous hissed as the figure in miko garments turned to Mira.

"Are you alright, my lady?" the creature asked as Mira stared at her in amazement. It was a female Immortal, with the Shikon no Tama around her throat. Her white gossamer wings shone in the late afternoon sun, and her onyx and silver streaked hair glistened with a majestic light. She was nearly angelic in her beauty, and Mira felt safe for the first time since her fight with the evil inuyoukai began.

"Yes, I'm fine," Mira said as she tried to stand. The Immortal gently nudged her back down. "You're injured. Stay here." She turned to fight, but Mira grabbed her arm.

"Wait!"

The Immortal turned to her, a small smile on her face. "Yes?"

"Why are you doing this?"

The youkai's wings twitched experimentally, the Shikon no Tama glistening around her neck as she smiled and said

"Because you need me."

Mira glanced at Kagome in shock. 'How could I have forgotten?' she asked herself as Kagome and Kenirous argued. 'That Immortal died trying to save me. How could I not remember what Kenirous did?'

Kagome, forgetting that Kenirous was youkai the more her temper rose, stared Kenirous down in contempt. "What do you mean my pup, the houshi and the exterminator left?"

"Just as I said, human!" Kenirous snarled as the others and the Council looked on. "Do you call me a liar!"

"I call you an oath breaker!" Kagome shouted. "You swore to protect them! How could you let them leave?"

"How DARE you question me, human! You are lucky you still live!"

Keni'Chi growled in warning at Kenirous. Kenirous glared at him in contempt. "Do you want to try it, kitten? You will die where you stand!"

"You cannot threaten my general in such a manner!" Kagome exclaimed, regaining his attention. "Where are Lords Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha? We will find the others ourselves."

"You have no proof that Naraku is dead! I said bring proof!"

"The Shikon no Tama is proof! So is the houshi's hand, if he were still here! Bring them out!"

"Show me the Shikon!" Kenirous demanded. Kagome reached inside her kimono and held out the completed Shikon no Tama, attached to a chain around her neck. She instantly dropped it back into her kimono.

"You have seen it, now bring them out," Kagome said, her voice calm and steady. Keni'Chi glanced at her, watching as her hand went to the bump in her kimono where the hairspray was hidden.

"No."

The members of the council stared at Kenirous in confusion as anger lit up in Kagome's eyes. "What do you mean no?"

Kenirous shrugged and sat down in his golden chair. "Just as I said. No."

"You promised the human Lord Sesshoumaru's release!" One member of the council exclaimed. "You cannot go back on the word of the Council without a vote."

"I need no vote," Kenirous said flippantly. "You are not Elder."

"Neither are you," Mira said as she ripped off the mask. "You do not belong in that chair."

The members of the council gasped and whispered as Kenirous smiled. "Elder Mira, how lovely to see you."

Kagome blinked, thoroughly confused. "Elder Mira?"

Mira nodded. "I will explain later." She turned to Kenirous. "I want what the miko wants. Release my son."

Kenirous shook his head. "I do not take orders from you anymore. As a matter of fact, I no longer need this council. Guards!"

The guards poured from the gates around them as the other members of the council stood up.

"What's the meaning of this?" a bear youkai cried as the army surrounded them.

"oh crap" Kagome moaned as she hid the hairspray and the lighter in her kimono sleeves. Kenirous shrugged.

"I tire of this charade. Guards, arrest them" pointing to Kagome and the others "and the youkai council. Kill any member of the council that struggles."

The council members gasped as Kagome whipped out the hairspray and the lighter. "Get behind me!"

Shorin and the others did as she commanded. Flicking the lighter to life and spraying the hairspray into the flame, she sprayed the makeshift flamethrower at the youkai in front of them until the can was empty, then dropped it and reached for the Reiosegia.

SF: Can't you guys imagine some scientist 5 centuries from then digging up an empty can of Pert Plus?

The group split up, Keni'Chi, Mira and Shorin defending various members of the council as Kagome went straight for Kenirous. The blade of her sword clashed with his, the white ki of the sword swirling around them.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" Kenirous sneered as he bared down on Kagome's sword.

"I can try."

Kenirous jerked backward, catching Kagome off guard. "Then this should be fun."

Sesshoumaru and Shippou were watching Inuyasha dry heave in the corner again when a shout resounded from the arena above them. Shippou looked up, shielding his eyes as dust fell from the ceiling.

"What's going on?" Sango asked as a thud and the clanging of metal against metal came from above. The fighting above them continued for a good couple of minutes before scuffling could be heard coming from the prison entrance.

The gates clanged open and two guards walked past Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's cell, holding a male inuyoukai. Another pair of guards passed with a bear youkai, then another pair with male kitsune. Next came at least six guards, trying to restrain a snarling Shorin as she struggled against them. She broke free momentarily, turning to fight them as soon as her arms were free. She was quickly recaptured, but not without some bumps and bruises to the struggling guards. Inuyasha smirked after them.

"I hope she beats the shit out of them," he said as another pair of guards 'escorted' Keni'Chi to his cell. He winked at Shippou as he passed, giving a dip of the head in respect to Sesshoumaru. Five cell doors opened and closed, with the youkai council members in the cells on Inuyasha's side. Keni'Chi ended up in the cell between Shorin and Sesshoumaru. The only cell left empty was the cell in front of Sango and Miroku's. Another pair of guards walked past with a struggling Mira. A bruise was slowly healing on her right cheek. Sesshoumaru growled viciously as the guards passed.

"I'm fine, Sesshoumaru," Mira said as a guard yanked her along. "but I don't think Kagome is very happy at the moment."

An instant later a zap and Kenirous' howl came from the prison entrance.

"Stop that! I am not the hanyou you destroyed!"

ZAP!

SLAP!

"I said stop!"

ZAP!

Moments later Kagome landed on her back in front of Sesshoumaru's cell. Shippou squeaked in surprise.

"Kagome! Are you ok?"

Kagome groaned as she struggled to sit up. "Oh man. I'm fine Shippou. Don't worr-"

Kenirous landed beside her and slapped her, knocking her back to the floor. Kagome glowed purple, but it faded when Kenirous kicked her in the side. His left eye was a mangled mess, and Sesshoumaru could only guess who did that as Kenirous jerked Kagome up by her ponytail.

"You little bitch!" he snarled, his hot breath pounding in her face. He ignored Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's growled threats as he pressed his lips to hers in a violent kiss. His head instantly shot back in a burst of purple light. He slapped Kagome again, then dragged her by her ponytail to Sango and Miroku's cell. He tossed her in like a ball, with her landing on her side on the futon against the back wall. Kenirous slammed the door shut with a bang and smiled at her from the other side of the bars.

"I thought about just killing the youkai and letting you all go afterward, but after your display of power in the arena earlier I think I'll keep you. The surviving members of the council will die, one by one, until I reach Lady Mira and Lord Sesshoumaru. They will die together." He watched her face flicker between fury and horror and back again. "Then, just because you've angered me, I will kill every human woman and child in Japan. I will take any land I please, and rule with an iron fist. The humans will be exterminated, except for you and the exterminator. She will make a perfect plaything for the guards."

"What are you planning to do with Kagome?" Miroku demanded, wishing for the Wind Tunnel for the first time in his life.

"Kagome shall be my pet," Kenirous answered simply, earning at least four growls from the youkai around him. He turned to Kagome, reached inside and grabbed her by the front of her kimono. He dragged her closer to the bars and whispered.

"If you had only been smarter, faster, more powerful or a better swordsman, you may have saved your taiyoukai. I will destroy everyone in his service, including the little human girl under his care. Everything must die."

Kagome shuddered against the bars, taking his words to heart. Kenirous smiled, the sight gruesome without his left eye, and released her. Kagome slunk back to the futon and curled up, tears streaming from her eyes as she replayed everything Kenirous said in her mind.

'Its all my fault,' Kagome thought over and over as Kenirous left the cells. 'He's going to kill Rin, Jaken and every defenseless human in Japan and I can't stop him.' Kagome started to cry, her sobs rebounding through the prison to the guard standing on the outside.

'Its my fault.'


	13. The Choice

Unexpected Allies

Part Three

Trial of the Century

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Thirteen:

The Choice

Kenirous left the prisoners alone for three days. The only youkai to come in and out were the guards, who occasionally brought food for them. Kagome refused to eat, quietly sobbing on the futon at the back of the cell.

Sango and Miroku looked on sadly as Mira looked in from the adjacent cell. Keni'Chi and the other youkai called to her as Sesshoumaru probed her subconscious, each trying in vain to reach the catatonic miko. Kagome didn't eat, sleep or talk for three days. On the fourth day, the guards came for the male inuyoukai council member. He turned to her sadly, then followed the guards out the prison gates. Kagome quieted the instant he left, her eyes closed as if waiting for something. The others tried again to get her to eat, but the only success they had was Miroku getting a few droplets of water down her throat.

The zing of the executioner's sword through the air and a small thump came from above them. The youkai in the room could smell blood, and knew in that moment the inuyoukai was dead. Kagome started to cry again, her tears staining the front of her kimono.

This process repeated itself with the bear youkai council member, and there was nothing the others could do to dam the river of sorrow flowing from Kagome's spirit as she took each of their deaths to heart. She whimpered slightly, her small frame shaking under her crying.

Sesshoumaru's mood darkened the longer she was unresponsive. He started pacing the cell again, this time with a distressed Shippou on his shoulder. 'If only I could touch her,' he thought as he turned on his heel, deepening the already large ditch in the floor. 'I could get her to sleep, then talk some sense into her. That bastard Kenirous! When I get my hands on him I'll-'

Kagome whimpered again, but this time it was mentally, the only link Sesshoumaru received from her in days. Sesshoumaru latched onto the link like a lifeline, tugging it insistently. It faded under his touch, but it left her feelings of guilt, despair and heartache inside him. Sesshoumaru sighed and sat down on the futon.

He would not give up on her so easily.

The kitusne council member was the last to be executed. He turned toward the last cell at the end of the hallway. The cell was silent again, but he could still smell the miko's tears. He stopped.

"I would like a last request," he said to the guards. They stopped and looked at each other, confused.

"Can he get a last request?"

"I don't know. Go ask Elder Kenirous and see."

One guard scurried off. Moments later he returned, with Kenirous behind him. Kenirous paused before the kitsune, a patch over his left eye.

"You wish a last request?"

The kitsune nodded. Kenirous motioned for him to speak. "I wish for the miko to eat. She hasn't in at least five days. It is not healthy for humans to go so long without food."

Kenirous considered his request for a moment, and then walked to the end of the cell block. He unlocked Sango and Miroku's cell, reached in and yanked Kagome off the futon. She followed without complaint, her fighting spirit completely squelched as Kenirous dragged her to the kitsune's feet.

"You shall have your request," he said regally as a guard came in with a tray of food. He motioned for Kagome and the kitsune to sit between Keni'Chi and Sesshoumaru's cell beside the wall. Inuyasha gasped as he looked Kagome over. Her eyes were puffy, with dark circles underneath them, and the expensive kimono hung off of her elfin frame like a burlap sack. Kagome sighed miserably as Kenirous shoved her down. She looked at the kitsune beside her as he held out a piece of sliced apple.

"Please, miko. Eat."

Kagome sniffed, then did as he asked, accepting the apple and biting through it quietly. The kitsune motioned for her to eat a little more before speaking again.

"Do not blame yourself for our deaths," he whispered. "The rest of the council knew of Kenirous' treachery and had time to stop him, but we waited. My mate, Lady Soyovana, has not been seen in days. I feel as if she is waiting for me on the other side."

The guards jerked him to his feet as Kenirous yanked Kagome to hers. As they dragged the kitsune out, he yelled to Kagome as Kenirous tossed her inside her cell and locked the door shut.

"Do not weep for us, little miko. This council is undeserving of tears so pure as yours."

Kenirous watched him go, then turned to smile at Kagome. "Tomorrow is the taiyoukai and his mother," he whispered as Sango helped Kagome back to the futon. "I cannot wait to see Lady Mira and Lord Sesshoumaru's heads roll across the courtyard. It will be a sight indeed. It almost makes up for the 300 years it will take to regenerate my eye. Goodbye, miko. See you tomorrow."

He left, smiling at Sesshoumaru before leaving the prison entirely. Kagome fell back into the catatonic state, the only sound from her was the sob that came after the whistle of the executioner's sword above and the thump that followed.

Kagome glanced outside the cell window. The moon was almost set, with the sky lighting little by little. Kagome sniffed, her thoughts tortuous as they mulled over and over in her mind.

'I couldn't save them. Even after getting back the Shikon no Tama, destroying Naraku and fighting so many thousands of youkai, I'm still going to loose everyone important to me.' She sniffed again as a large tear rolled down her cheek. 'Mira, Seishou, I'm sorry I'm so weak. I'm sorry I can't do anything. I always seem to get in the way.'

__

'Kagome…' a smooth male voice whispered in her head.

Kagome blinked in confusion. 'Seishou?'

__

'No, Little Feather. I am not your taiyoukai. I have come to help you.'

'I know you don't I?'

__

'I first spoke to you at Narasa's Mountain, when Rin was….injured.'

'I don't remember you.'

__

'Of course you don't. Don't worry about that. As I said, I've come to help you.'

'Are you going to get us out of here?'

__

'As much as I'd like to, no. I can't.'

Kagome huffed irritably. 'You said you would help me. Getting us out of here would be helping in my book.'

__

'I am not talking about helping you out of here. I'm talking about helping you get yourself and your friends out of here.'

Kagome laughed lethargically. Sango, who was asleep in the corner nearest to her, woke up at the strange sound. She glanced at Kagome, who seemed to stare into space.

'If Seishou and Inuyasha can't get out, then neither can I.'

__

'Not true. You could use your power.'

'Purification wouldn't do a lot of good.'

The voice sighed in slight irritation. _'Not purification. Your power. The power inside you.'_

Kagome froze, her eyes widening in terror.

Keni'Chi noticed the scent change first, pounding on the wall connecting to Shorin's cell to wake her up.

"Wake up, Shorin! Something's wrong with Lady Kagome!"

'No!' Kagome hissed mentally, curling into a tighter ball. 'I can't! I can't control it!'

__

'Yes you can. It's just like your purification, only stronger.'

Kagome shook her head viciously, her cheek softly striking the futon below her. 'I can't! I'm just can't! Can't you just come and get us?'

__

'NO!' the voice hissed in response. _'Are you so used to being saved, that the mere idea of becoming a savior frightens you?'_

'No!' Kagome gasped, her fists clinching and unclenching. 'I can't use it! I don't know what it is!' She sobbed brokenly. 'I'm scared I'll hurt my friends!'

__

'I know,' the voice said gently. _'I know you're scared, but you must understand. No one can help your friends but you. The youkai council's fate was sealed the day Mira disappeared. You will return home, safe and sound, but your friends' fates are uncertain. The lives of the humans of Japan are uncertain. Kenirous will be defeated, but at what cost? If you dally, then thousands of lives will be lost, starting with Mira and Sesshoumaru. You hold their destiny in your tiny hands._

'If you sit back and do nothing, they all will die.'

Kagome gasped, her face turning an ashy white as the sky lightened to a dark blue. 'I can't-I don't-'

__

'You will not get another chance to make this decision, but even the decision to save them comes at a price. You are running out of time, Kagome. Haven't you felt like you're more than you are? Like you've masqueraded at a ball all night and there's nothing more you'd like to do than take the mask off and show your real face? This is your chance! This is the only way to save them! '

'If I choose to give in to this power, what are the consequence?' Kagome asked as her toes curled.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru exchanged glances as Keni'Chi's pounding reached their ears.

"What is it, Keni'Chi?" Inuyasha grumbled. Keni'Chi's panicked growl answered him. "It's Lady Kagome! Her scent just spiked! I think she's dreaming!"

Sesshoumaru tapped his temple thoughtfully, trying to find the little golden thread that always lead him to Kagome's dreamscape. Finding none, he shook his head as Shippou woke up.

"She is not dreaming," Sesshoumaru stated as Shippou glanced around. He gazed up as Sesshoumaru and whispered

"Why is Kagome so afraid? And why does this place smell like lilies?"

Sesshoumaru's brow knitted together as he sniffed thoughtfully. He remembered the last time the lilies in her scent were this strong and instantly paled.

'Narasa's Mountain, after she formed the Tosusaiga!'

He attacked the bars to their cell furiously. The bars held under the assault, proving their metal against the youkai lord. Inuyasha watched him quizzically. "What is it, Fluffy?" he asked as Sesshoumaru struck the bars again.

"Kagome is about to make the Choice."

__

'You will outlive your family and your human friends. You risk watching your loved ones die while you do not age.'

Kagome stiffened. 'Mom…Souta…Grandpa….I would watch them all….die.'

__

'But if you don't, all of Japan will suffer for years to come. Human or youkai, Kenirous will rule them all and will eventually bring more pain and destruction than Naraku ever could. You have to choose.'

Kagome inhaled sharply, then released it in a shaky breath. 'I don't know. I just don't know.'

__

'Can you live with yourself, knowing that you had the chance to save so many but you let your coward ness stop you? That you sentenced hundreds of thousands of children, youkai and human, to become orphans like Rin and Shippou? That you condemn Rin herself to becoming an orphan twice in her young life, then murdered at the hands of that monster?'

Kagome shook her head as Sango and Miroku watched her warily.

__

'Then what will you do, Higurashi Kagome? Will you protect those that need you, or will you wither back and watch them die, one by one?'

'I don't want them to die,' Kagome thought as she locked eyes with Sango. She could see the fear, concern and worry in them. Kagome smiled wanly and Sango grinned back in response.

__

'Then what do you choose?' the voice asked as Sango moved closer to her.

"I choose," Kagome whispered. Sango stopped in her tracks, with Miroku behind her. They both stared at Kagome nervously as the scent of lilies flooded the cell.

"Kagome," Miroku called. Kagome's eyes flickered to him for a second before whispering

"I choose to protect."


	14. The Birth

Unexpected Allies

Part Three

Trial of the Century

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Fourteen:

The Birth

Kagome fell quiet again as Sango and Miroku looked on. They could faintly hear a banging from the other end of the cell block, and some snarling and cursing, but couldn't focus on it. The weight of what Kagome said finally came down on them as Sango gasped.

"Did she just do like I think she just did?" she asked as she leaned against Miroku. Miroku nodded, not realizing that Sango was in a prime grope position at the moment.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. She waited, but for what she wasn't sure. Her stomach tightened in a light cramp suddenly and Kagome winced. She uncurled a little, thinking it was from the way she was laying. The cramp intensified instantly, sending shockwaves to every nerve in her body.

Kagome tensed as the cramp turned into full-blown pain, the intensity enough to knock her to the floor. She started to spasm, her body jerking violently against the futon and the wall behind her. She clamped her lips closed as the pain spread throughout her limbs, fighting the urge to scream as her head jerked back and forth in sudden snaps. Her shaking became convulsions as the pain reached her head, exploding behind her eyes. Kagome pressed her fists to her mouth to keep from screaming, praying the pain would stop soon.

"What do we do, Miroku?!" Sango screeched, shaking the shocked houshi.

"I don't kn-"

"Hold her!" Sesshoumaru thundered down the cell hall. "It's the only thing you can do!"

Miroku shrugged, but as he and Sango were approaching Kagome, she suddenly jerked up, falling off the futon to the floor with a thump. Kagome rolled to her side, her back to them as her seizures wracked her tiny body. Sango rushed to her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, brushing Kagome's hair back from her face. Miroku hugged Kagome as well, his arms around her waist. Kagome shuddered against them, her eyes squeezed shut and her fists still pressed to her lips. She gasped suddenly and all was quiet in the cell.

Sesshoumaru tensed as Kagome's pants sounded through the prison. Shippou looked up at him, fear in his bottle green eyes.

"Is Kagome ok?" he whispered. Sesshoumaru said nothing as his eyes locked with Inuyasha's. The fear in the hanyou's eyes seemed to reflect his own. Sesshoumaru winced as Kagome's shriek pierced his ears, and a blinding white light flooded the prison.

Somewhere in Inuyasha's Forest, a figure clad in red and white suddenly shivered. She fell to her knees, glancing up at the ever-lightening sky. Understanding what was happening, she smiled.

"Good luck, Kagome. May you forever protect those that need you."

The figure shuddered again, then shattered into dust and ashes, scattering on the blowing winds.

Kagome shrieked as an incredible force of white ki poured from her body, throwing Sango and Miroku away from her to the cell walls. The ki shielded Kagome from view as it flowed from her body and down the hall to the prison entrance. Just as suddenly as it began it ended, shrinking back to the cell and into Kagome.

Sango and Miroku blinked repeatedly, trying to adjust to the dim torch inside the cell after the ki blast dimmed. They turned to Kagome and gasped.

Kagome was curled into a ball, her back still to them. The beautiful white kimono that was so much like Sesshoumaru's royal robes was gone, burned into oblivion by the ki. The kanji tattoo on her lower back glowed a bright red, then faded back to the original black of the ink. Sango's eyes flickered over the tattoo, then to the funny crescent-shaped scar on Kagome's left side. The only thing on her still whole were the black armor plates covering her chest and back.

"What happened to her clothes?" Sango breathed, her trembling hand covering her mouth.

"They were…purified," Miroku whispered as he stared at Kagome's nude form, too awestruck to come up with a lecherous comment.

"Purified?"

"The ki didn't recognize the clothes as a part of Kagome, so they were burned off," Miroku explained.

"Is that normal?" Sango asked.

"I don't know."

Kagome moaned, capturing their attention as she moved to her hands and knees on the hard stone floor. She shuddered as she stood, her back still to the others in the cell.

The armor changed to a semi-liquid ooze, flowing over her body as Kagome braced herself against the futon and the wall. The ooze covered her feet, then slowly hardened into a pair of black, calf-high boots. The ooze around her hips stiffened to a ankle-length skirt with splits that reached her upper thigh. The armor on her torso changed to more of a bustier, the straps thin with a lower back.

Kagome released her death-grip on the wall and stood straight. She flexed her hands experimentally and the short human nails extended to dainty talons. She used her index finger to slice two two-inch long gashes in her back between her shoulder blades. Sango and Miroku stepped closer as a small bit of white crept out of one of the gashes. After a moment it emerged, and that was when Sango realized that it was a small feather.

The feather extended from Kagome's back quickly, followed by millions more until a pair of wings stretched across the cell. Kagome shook her head as she turned around, the wings folding up behind her. Her hair glistened in the rising sunlight, jet black tresses streaked with wide silver locks. Kagome opened her eyes and sighed.

"That hurt like hell."

Sango and Miroku stared in awe as she stepped past them to the cell door, her eyes now a cerulean blue rimed with a silvery gray. She studied the door intently, tapping the bars with one of her claws. Black ki crackled, zapping her.

"Ow!" she gasped as she put the offended digit in her mouth. "That wasn't very nice."

"Kagome?" Sango whispered as she and Miroku stood beside her. Kagome's wings twitched in acknowledgement.

"Yes Sango?"

"The bars are youkai-proof."

"Magic-proof as well," Miroku pointed out. Kagome sighed. "I guess I'll just have to use brute force."

She reached out and sliced through the cell hinges. At first, nothing happened, then Kagome tapped the cell bars again. The door instantly fell over, landing on the floor with a loud clang. Kagome stepped out first, followed by Miroku and Sango as Kagome moved to the other side of the hall to Mira's cell. Mira gawked as Kagome sliced through the hinges on her cell and yanked it free. Kagome bowed as Mira stepped past the door.

"I'm glad to see you safe, Mira," Kagome replied. She looked up and smiled, revealing newly grown fangs.

Mira gasped. "Are you the Immortal that tried to save me so many years ago?"

Kagome nodded and Mira threw her arms around her. "Oh Kagome! I-I don't know what to-"

"Shhh," Kagome whispered as she gently untangled Mira's arms from her neck. "We will have to do this later. Do you know where our weapons are?"

Mira nodded and pointed to a nearby door. "Yes, in there."

Kagome nodded and proceeded down the hallway, freeing Shorin and Keni'Chi before stopping in front of Inuyasha's cell.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome smiled sweetly at him, her wings twitching behind her back.

"Ready to go, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded dumbly as she sliced through the hinges on the bars. Kagome clicked her tongue disapprovingly at him as he stepped out the cell.

"You look horrid," she said as she touched his arm. Instantly the rough sackcloth gi transformed to his old firerat haori and hakamas. He stared at her wide-eyed as she turned around to Sesshoumaru's cell. Her eyes narrowed to icy blue slits as Shippou clutched the bars.

"Kagome!" he cried, reaching for her.

"Get down, Shippou," Kagome whispered as the air in front of her stomach started to glow. The tree on the front of the armor faded, leaving behind the small white bird. It spread its wings and turned its head as a small blue ball glowed from its belly. The ball left the armor to the air, feeding off the glowing air in front of Kagome as her hands encircled it. She suddenly raised her eyebrow and the ball shot toward the cell. It collided with the bars and melted them on impact.

Shippou jumped to Sesshoumaru's shoulder as Sesshoumaru stepped through the hole, avoiding the melting bits of metal that dripped from the cell bars. He stood before Kagome, taking in her appearance in barely veiled awe. Kagome's head lolled to the side, a small smile on her face with the points of her fangs curling on her lip.

"You look worse, koibito," Kagome purred as she touched his arm. His gi morphed into a black gi similar to his noble robes, with a black sash around his waist. White feathers adored the sash and a large white feather was embroidered on his back. Sesshoumaru stared at her quizzically.

"Miko, remember?" Kagome said in explanation as she turned to look at the others. She ran her fingertips through her streaked hair and sighed.

"Weapons, right?" she asked. Everyone nodded dumbly. Kagome smiled and gazed at the door at the end of the prison hallway. The door caved in on itself, then exploded in a force of white ki. Tiny bits rained down on the prisoners as Inuyasha sighed.

"There's no way Kenirous didn't hear that," he sighed.

Kagome shook her head. "He didn't. I put a sealing spell on this place before I escaped."

Sango and Miroku moved to the room to retrieve their weapons when something danced out of the supply room.

"Is that…my staff?" Miroku asked as the weapon in question bobbed in the air toward him. Following it were Keni'Chi's boots and gauntlet, Shorin's sai, Mira's katana and Sango's boomerang. The weapons floated to their respective owners as they gazed at Kagome in shock for the hundredth time this morning.

"You will need those," Kagome stated as she pointed to them. The others blinked out of their stupor and grabbed their weapons, only to be shocked again as the Tenseiga, the Tetsusaiga and the Reioseiga appeared in front of Kagome. She grabbed the Tenseiga and the Tetsusaiga first, handing the fangs to their owners. She then grabbed her own and tied the sheath to her waist. Unsheathing her fang and motioning for the inu brothers to do the same, she gazed up at the ceiling. Her eyes flashed blue before the ceiling above them exploded.

"There went the seal," Kagome sighed regretfully. She then turned to Kirara, who transformed and waited for Sango and Miroku to climb on. Kagome nodded and flew through the hole to the arena above, followed by Sesshoumaru and the others. They stood in a circle as guards rushed toward the sound, pouring from every tunnel and entryway to the arena. The group stood ready when Kenirous landed in the middle of them. Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned toward him as he snickered. He gasped when he finally noticed Kagome as her wings spread in annoyance.

"What's so funny, mutt?" Kagome growled, baring her fangs. Kenirous stared at her in disbelief.

"You can't be here! I slit your throat myself!"

"Care to try it again?" Kagome snarled as she dashed toward him, the Reiosegia transforming into the small fang. Sesshoumaru reached to pull her back and missed, grabbing air instead. He inwardly snarled at her back and turned around as the wave of inu youkai guards attacked.


	15. Ready for Love

Unexpected Allies

Part Three

Trial of the Century

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Fifteen:

Ready For Love

Sesshoumaru lopped the head off the first guards as the battle around him began. Inuyasha ripped and gashed through the guards with Tetsusaiga as Mira swung the blade of her katana at the nearest youkai. It yanked the sword from her hands and grinned menacingly.

"A mere female is no match for me," he growled as he circled her. Mira smirked. "You, pup, should respect your elders. And who said I was a mere female?"

The ground under the guard's feet quaked and rumbled, then split apart, sending the guard hurtling into the earth. The ground closed behind him as boulders levitated in the air. Mira smiled wickedly, her face the mirror image of her son's as she turned to the next guard. "Who's next?"

Shorin punched one sai through the blonde guard's armor, the other sinking deeply into his eye. She shoved him off with a squelch of his blood against the metal and backed up as two more guards made their way toward her. A bright silver flash flickered before her before the two went down in a bloodied mass, Keni'Chi standing above them. The gauntlet dripped blood from his closed fist as Keni'Chi turned to her.

"Are you alright, general?" he asked as Shorin stabbed another guard.

"I'm fine. You didn't have to do that. I had everything under control."

Keni'Chi shook his head in amusement. "No 'Gee, Keni'Chi, thanks for saving my fur?"

"Another time, perhaps."

Keni'Chi sighed. "Inu youkai. What can you do?" He turned again, the heel of his hand smashing another guard in the jaw as Kagome flickered in his peripheral vision.

__

I am ready for love,

Why are you hiding from me?

Kagome swung the Reioseiga before her, catching a still-laughing Kenirous slightly off-guard. He smiled as he leaped away, unsheathing his sword as he did so. He landed a few feet before her, twirling the sword in his right hand.

"Well, that was unexpected," he said as Kagome charged for him again. She swung the fang low, and as Kenirous jumped over the blade she rammed her left fist into his stomach. Kenirous fell from the air to the ground in a poof of dust.

"Was that unexpected too?" Kagome jeered, puffing slightly from the force of the blow. Kenirous leaped to his feet and was instantly before her. He grabbed Kagome by her throat and raised her off the ground. Kagome reached to pry his hand free as the Reioseiga clattered to the ground below.

__

I'd quickly give my freedom

To be held in your captivity.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha glanced behind them, then instantly raced for the struggling Immortal as Kagome paled in Kenirous' grasp. Sango turned just as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru reached them, but Kenirous leaped away from the brothers to the air above.

"Wish to rescue your miko?" he snarled as he shook Kagome viciously. Kagome spared the brothers a glance, then smiled at Kenirous.

"You're forgetting someone," she whispered as her entire body started to glow.

Below her, Mira and Shorin watched as flames licked from Keni'Chi's eyes. He swept his hand in front of him, instantly setting ablaze any guard in his wake.

Kagome's smile widened as Kenirous looked toward her. Her hands glowed instantly, nearly purifying Kenirous' hand. As she fell back to earth, Kagome shot a blast of blue ki in his direction. Kenirous barely dodged it as Kagome fell into Sesshoumaru's arms.

"Nice timing Lord Sesshoumaru," she said with a smile.

"Seishou, Kagome. Did you forget so easily?"

Kagome shook her head as he sat her down. "I didn't forget," she said as she ran toward Kenirous.

Sesshoumaru sighed inaudibly and picked up the Reioseiga. It glinted in recognition as he sheathed it inside Tensegia's sheath. He jumped back as a guard's sword sliced before him, barely missing him. Sesshoumaru's claws glowed green, the poison dripping from them as he sliced through the guard's armor to his heart. The guard fell to the ground with a sick thump.

Inuyasha grinned devilishly as the Tetsusaiga slashed through three guards simultaneously. Flames licked from beside them as Keni'Chi released more of the burning inferno from his hands. Kagome blasted another wave of blue, purple and white ki as more guards surrounded them, replacing the ones that fell before them.

"Back to the village!" Sesshoumaru ordered as he leaped to the air. He sped out of the arena and past the Council Gate to Kaede's village. Inuyasha, Mira, Shorin and Keni'Chi were not far behind, followed by Sango and Miroku on Kirara's back. Inuyasha glanced back and cursed.

"Where is that stupid girl?" he snarled, turning back. A blinding flash of blue light went off inside the arena, then a blast of power sent Inuyasha hurtling past Sesshoumaru, landing in the clearing beside the well with a thump. Kagome flew in moments later, smoke trailing off her wings. She landed before Mira, shaking some dust from her head.

"I need a bath," she sighed. Mira giggled, hugging her gratefully. A dagger suddenly zipped through the air and into Mira's side. Mira slumped in Kagome's arms as Kagome lowered her to the ground. Mira glanced at the blade, giving a soft chuckle.

"It's poisoned," she gasped as she pulled the dagger out. Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed in anger as the blood pooled from the wound, staining Mira's kimono. The council guards surrounded them, thousands upon thousands, as the group looked on. Sango and Miroku attacked the group at once, followed by Shorin and Keni'Chi as Inuyasha moved to Sesshoumaru's side.

"No, Seishou," Kagome whispered. Her eyes glowed a fierce blue, turning the already icy orbs nearly white. "I will handle them. Protect Mira."

__

I am ready for love.

All of the joy and the pain

Sesshoumaru moved to argue, but the look in Kagome's eyes gave him pause as she moved to face the youkai around them. She stopped, surveying the army before smiling.

"What are you laughing at, wench?" one inu youkai barked as Kagome glanced at him.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked. Her youki flickered around her in swirls of blue and purple.

"Yeah," the guard snarled as it came toward her. He was instantly thrown back with a flick of her wrist, clearing a path through the shocked guards.

"That's what," Kagome snarled as her claws glowed a bright blue. She suddenly darted forward, burying her claws into the nearest guard's stomach. Her hand burst out his back in a flash of blue light, then jerked back out. Kagome smiled as his body slumped to the ground. She turned to the army around her, bloodied claws raised. It flashed purple a moment, then returned to the blue, the blood of the guard instantly purified from her hand.

"Now, does anyone else care to know what's so funny?"

__

And all the time that it takes

Just to stay in your good grace.

Sesshoumaru tended to Mira's wound as they and Inuyasha looked on at the battle around them. Sango and Miroku were on the other side of the well, fighting as gallantly as any youkai in Sesshoumaru's army. Shorin and Keni'Chi battled on his right, Keni'Chi's flames and Shorin's wind attacks levitating and burning the enemy on sight. Kagome fought before him, her lithe body surrounded with ki. She zipped and darted along the army with only flashes of purple or glimmers of blue signifying where she was in the middle of the sea of youkai.

"Wow," Inuyasha breathed as another guard howled in pain. An instant later an explosion went off in the middle of the field, sending Kenirous' men flying by the dozens. Sesshoumaru remembered the attack from Narasa's Mountain, and smiled to himself.

__

Lately I've been thinking maybe

You're not ready for me.

'Kagome is so much stronger now,' he mused as he watched her. The silver in her hair gleamed in the sunlight, while the black soaked it in like a sponge. 'Yin and yang,' Sesshoumaru thought as she sliced through another youkai. She whirled on the ones behind her, her eyes blazing as they cowered in fear. 'She has grown, and is so much more powerful. She doesn't even need her sword to fight. She will be more than a formidable mate, especially now that she is youkai.' Sesshoumaru's lips twitched in a slight smile before returning to his stoic expression. He turned toward his mother and tended to her wound again. 'Kagome is truly an amazing creature.'

__

Maybe you think I need

To learn maturity.

"Maru-chan, Kagome's in trouble!" Mira gasped. Sesshoumaru looked up as one of the guards transformed into a large red dog. It clasped its jaws around Kagome and shook her violently. He bit down on her arm and slung her through the air toward Mira and Sesshoumaru. Kagome landed in front of them hard, rolling to a stop at Inuyasha's feet.

"Ow…" Kagome groaned as she stood up. She glanced at her arm and winced. A large hole was in her forearm. She sighed and winced again as it glowed purple, healing almost instantly before Inuyasha's eyes. He gaped at her and she giggled. "Oh don't do that," she teased. "You look like a fish." She gently pushed him back toward Sesshoumaru.

"Stay back."

Inuyasha nodded at the back of her head as she walked away. She stood before the army again as its numbers increased, more and more youkai pouring from the hills around them.

Kagome's face lengthened as her youki swirled around her again, this time more powerful than the last. She shuddered under the transformation as a bright light shielded her from view. As it faded Kagome transformed into her true form, a giant version of the snow owl. Her large blue eyes flickered over the astounded enemy as she attacked again, using her claws, wings and her beak to shred the enemy.

__

They say watch what you ask for

Cause you might receive,

Sesshoumaru watched as the battle wore on. He could sense the others were tiring, but showed no signs of stopping their assault as the army continued to increase around them. Even Kagome was having a slight bit of trouble as she weaved through the thousands of youkai around her. She landed before him, gasping for air.

'How's Mira?' she mentally asked between pants.

"Healing," he answered aloud as he watched her. Her wings sagged slightly under his intense gaze, but she refused to quit. Sesshoumaru was proud of her relentlessness, but annoyed with her foolishness. 'Does she not understand that she is only a fledgling? She will only get hurt.'

In that moment a guard's blade connected with her wing, sending her flying back to his feet. Kagome groaned as she transformed back to her humanoid form. She raised herself slowly, holding her right shoulder.

"Dirty, rotten-"

"It is time you let me handle things from here," Sesshoumaru said as he stood, handing Kagome the Reioseiga. Kagome took it and glanced at Mira, who waved off her concern.

"Don't worry about me Kagome-chan," she said as she smiled. "You go right ahead."

"You stay here," Sesshoumaru ordered. Kagome huffed. "Yeah right. You need me."

__

But if you ask me tomorrow

I'll say the same thing.

Before he could respond she was gone, flying toward the army again. Sesshoumaru shook his head and darted after her, slicing apart any youkai stupid enough to try to stop him as Kagome lead him to Kenirous. Kenirous stood in the back of the army, watching everything intently. His back straightened as Kagome approached. She landed her fist into his groin with enough force to shatter marble.

SF: Get it? Shatter marble? She shattered his marbles! {::falls over laughing::}  
  
Inu-chan/Silver Fox/Sesshoumaru: {::pale as ghosts::} Not funny at all…

Kenirous groaned as Sesshoumaru landed beside Kagome. He smirked as Kenirous struggled to recover.

"That was dirty," he said as he landed, his eyes shining in amusement. Kagome barely noticed.

"And so is he," she growled in disgust. Kenirous straightened again and glared at her. He suddenly appeared behind her, grabbed a fist full of hair and slung her back to the well. Kagome bounced upon impact. Sesshoumaru snarled and punched Kenirous in the jaw, resuming the fight. Kenirous backed away from him, a sneer plastered on his face.

"So, you value the fledgling, do you?" he said as he spit out blood. Sesshoumaru neither denied or affirmed this, only raising his claws to allow the poison to flow freely from his fingertips. Kenirous snickered.

"You do. What a pleasant surprise."

__

I am ready for love.

Would you please lend me your ear?

Sesshoumaru, refusing to be baited, waited for Kenirous to attack. Kenirous jumped forward suddenly, raking his claws inches before Sesshoumaru's face. Sesshoumaru countered with a strong kick to Kenirous' ribs. Kenirous sailed across the clearing into a tree. Sesshoumaru turned to look around, his true gaze never from the youkai in front of him. Shorin and Keni'Chi were in their true forms, as was Mira while Inuyasha fought at her feet in front of her. Kagome wobbled on her feet slightly, flicking orbs of ki at the enemy as they attempted to surround her. Kenirous attacked again, and Sesshoumaru blocked the wild punch, using Kenirous' momentum to fling him back to the tree. Kagome suddenly stumbled and fell, landing on her knees. The youkai around her instantly pounced. Sesshoumaru waited for the explosion of her ki.

It never came.

__

I promise I won't complain.

I just need you to acknowledge I am here.

Sesshoumaru quickly forgot about Kenirous as he sped to the heap of youkai covering her from view. He tossed youkai after youkai over his shoulder like rag dolls, never stopping to think about where they'd land as he dug Kagome out of the pile. She lay at the bottom, battered and bleeding profusely. Shippou, who'd been in a nearby tree the entire time, jumped down as Sesshoumaru picked her up. He cradled her against his chest as he walked to the well. The youkai around him parted as they fought, allowing him easy access to the well.

__

If you give me half a chance I'll

Prove this to you.

Sesshoumaru sat down on the lip of the well, gazing down at Kagome's still face as Shippou sat down on the well beside her. He gently traced her eyebrow, watching as her wings tensed then relaxed under his touch. Her face was ashen, and the smell of her blood nearly overpowered his senses. As Sesshoumaru gazed down at her, he realized something.

'She can't handle this.'

__

I will be patient, kind,

fateful and true.

He glanced around him. Kenirous' army continued to come, a nearly endless supply of youkai. If this kept up, they would all die.

__

To a man who loves music,

To a man who loves art,

'Maybe not all,' Sesshoumaru thought as he gazed back down at Kagome. She slowly opened her eyes, the crystal blue nearly startling in their beauty. It was in that moment Sesshoumaru decided.

__

Respects the spirit world,

And thinks with his heart

'She must go home.'

"What's going on?" Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru stood up. His gaze moved from her to the youkai around them and she felt his chest rise and fall in a sigh.

"Go home, Kagome."

Kagome blinked, not exactly sure she heard him. "Excuse me."

"Go home."

"What?! You need me! I'm not going!"

"Then I'll throw you down the well,"

Kagome snorted. "I'll just jump back in."

"Not if I destroy it."

Kagome glared at him, anger radiating off her aura. She gazed in his eyes and gasped. 'He's serious,' Kagome realized. 'He's really going to do it.'

__

I am ready for love.

If you'll take me in your hands

"You can't!" she cried, beating her small fists on his chest. "You can't! I won't go! I won't! You need me!"

"You will die if you stay," Sesshoumaru said coldly, watching her as the first tear slid down her cheek. He wanted desperately to wipe it away, to tell her that it would be ok, but he knew that if he softened she would weaken his resolve and thus would not survive.

'It is better she live than die trying to save me.'

Sesshoumaru suddenly thrust her over the well, holding her over the opening. Kagome's cries turned to sobs as she pleaded with him not to drop her, not to send her back and seal the well behind her. Shippou latched to Kagome's hair, growling at Sesshoumaru as Sesshoumaru ignored Kagome's cries. Sesshoumaru suddenly jerked her forward, wrapping his arms around her. Kagome sobbed against his chest, calling him every ugly name Inuyasha ever called Miroku as she clung to him. Sesshoumaru stroked her hair, breathing in her scent as she finally calmed down.

__

I will learn what you teach

'Jasmine, vanilla, cinnamon and lilies. I must remember to reward Aniki for that little lesson,' Sesshoumaru thought as his hands hooked under Kagome's arms. She blinked at him, bewildered, until his lips brushed against hers. She softened against him, sighing as her lips responded. Shippou stared at them, thoroughly confused, as Sesshoumaru's tail wrapped around Kagome's waist, pinning her wings to her back. Kagome barely noticed as her hands ran through Sesshoumaru's hair. Shippou continued to hold onto Kagome; he could feel something bad, but didn't know what.

He wanted to be as close to his okaa-san as possible.

Sesshoumaru's tail suddenly thrust her forward again, holding her steady as his hands fell from Kagome's sides. Kagome gasped at the loss of contact, then her eyes widened as she realized what he did.

"Seishou," she whispered. He lowered his eyes, refusing to look at her as he silently imprinted to memory her smell, taste and feel.

For it would be the last time he would feel, smell, or taste her again.

__

And do the best that I can.

"Seishou," Kagome repeated, reaching for him. Sesshoumaru jerked out of her reach.

"Time to go, Kagome."

Kagome shook her head violently, the tears streaming down her face again. "Don't do this! You can't fight Kenirous and his army BY YOURSELF!!!! You need me, you arrogant jackass!" she yelled, sobbing as she reached for him again. Sesshoumaru avoided her gaze again, silently commanding his tail release her.

It didn't budge.

Sesshoumaru stood befuddled as the appendage stayed wrapped around Kagome's waist. She continued to yell, tears staining her face. Sesshoumaru finally looked at her, his gaze silencing her instantly.

"You do not have a choice."

He jerked her up, then tossed her into the well. Kagome made a last-ditch effort to grab him, but grabbed the jade rosary instead. The rosary snapped, little green beads flying as she and Shippou fell toward the bottom of the well. The last thing Sesshoumaru heard before the familiar flash of light was Kagome desperately screaming his name.

Sesshoumaru sighed and transformed, changing into the large, white dog. He gazed down at the well one last time, then crushed it under his paw.

__

I am ready for love

'Forgive me, koi.'

__

Here with an offering of

Kagome landed on her side of the well with a thump. Shippou landed on top of her as she stood up. Placing Shippou on the ledge of the well, Kagome jumped back in, expecting to transport back to the past.

Nothing.

"No," she whispered as she tried again.

Nothing.

Kagome sobbed then crotched down, her hands pressed palms-down to the bottom of the well. "If the well won't take me," she growled, her eyes flashing blue. "Then I'll blast my way there."

Shippou shielded his eyes as Kagome blasted the bottom of the well, digging herself further underground. Kagome sobbed again, her thoughts irrational as she blasted her ki into the well again and again. Her wings shuddered behind her, the tips the only part of her sticking out of the well as she tried again.

'He needs me!' Kagome thought frantically as she blasted again. 'He can't do it alone! He needs help!'

my voice,

The completed Shikon no Tama glinted, then sank into the skin under her throat as she thought

'Somebody please, help Sesshoumaru!'

__

my eyes,

Sesshoumaru lifted his giant paw, watching as the wood from the well fell from it. He then turned to the youkai army around him, ready to fight.

Everyone froze as a loud snarl resounded in the distance.

The earth rumbled under his feet, forcing Mira, Inuyasha, and even Sesshoumaru to his haunches as the rumbling came closer.

A white dog appeared behind the army, snarling and snapping at any youkai nearest to it. Mira's eyes widened as it thundered toward Kenirous. Kenirous shivered in fear a moment before the dog's maw clamped over him. The dog shook him much as Kagome had been shook, except it shook until Kenirous' limbs split from his body. The dog dropped the dead elder and bounded toward Sesshoumaru, his golden eyes scanning the army as it pounded on it with his paws. Soon, without leadership, the army scattered from the area, leaving Kenirous' body behind. The white dog transformed to its humanoid form as it watched the army flee.

__

my soul,

Mira stared at the youkai in disbelief. Her eyes scanned the kimono, so much like her own, only with the kimono blue and the crescent on his back a shining silver. His moonlight white hair fluttered in the breeze, lightly grazing the back of his calves. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled, the wind blowing his bangs away revealing the blue crescent on his forehead. Mira gasped.

"Inu…InuTaisho?"

"I have missed you, my love," he said as he turned around, arms open wide. Mira cried out and ran to him as Sesshoumaru transformed back to his humanoid form. He and Inuyasha stared in amazement as Mira hugged InuTaisho, crying against his shoulder as he cooed soothing words in her ear.

"How…why…when…" Inuyasha stuttered. InuTaisho turned his gaze from Mira's hair to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru as they stood, side by side, staring at him.

"Your miko made a wish," he replied, watching as surprise registered on Inuyasha's face and in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"She wished for you," Sesshoumaru asked. InuTaisho shook his head.

"Her exact words were, 'Somebody please help Sesshoumaru'."

__

my mind.

Sesshoumaru nodded as Inuyasha looked back at Sango and the others. Shorin bowed before InuTaisho and Mira, as did Keni'Chi, Miroku, and Sango. InuTaisho motioned for them to stand.

"That is not necessary. We are all friends here. We should return to the castle shortly."

He gathered Mira in his arms and flew off toward the castle. Shorin and the others followed, leaving Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha in the clearing alone. As Inuyasha leaped to the trees, he spied back.

__

Tell me what is enough

Sesshoumaru kneeled down, plucking something round and shiny out of the grass. As he held it up to the sunlight, he recognized it as one of the jade beads to his rosary. He sighed and clasped it in his fist, staring into the distance. He finally leaped in the air, passing Inuyasha as he followed the others to the castle.

__

To prove I am ready

If Inuyasha hadn't known better, he would have sworn he smelled the taiyoukai's tears on the faint breeze.

__

For love.

Kagome tried again and again, her ki weakening to little streams of power as she cried. She finally collapsed on the bottom of the well, sobbing uncontrollably.

__

I am ready.

'I'll never see Sesshoumaru again.'


	16. A Tale of Star Crossed Lovers

Unexpected Allies

Part Three

Trial of the Century

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Sixteen:

A Tale of Star-Crossed Lovers

Kagome woke up suddenly, jerking to a sitting position as she glanced around her room. She looked down and found Shippou asleep in a ball beside her. Kagome's ears twitched as she heard water running from downstairs. She picked up the sleeping pup and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

She passed the hall mirror on her way down and gasped. She moved closer to the mirror as she stared at her reflection. She couldn't tell which was more of a shock, the black and silver striped hair cascading down her shoulder to the small of her back or the large sparkling white wings sprouting from her shoulders. Kagome sighed as she resumed her walk, imagining what her mother would do when she saw her like this. She entered the kitchen and sat down at the table as her mother turned from the stove.

"Hi," her mother said as she put a teapot on the stove. Kagome gawked at her as she sat down in front of her. Her mother smiled at Shippou when he nuzzled his face into Kagome's chest. That's when Kagome took in her clothes.

"What happened to my clothes?" she gasped as she took in the dress and boots. Kagome's mother shook her head as Ji-chan came into the room. Kagome tensed as he sat beside her, waiting for him to start throwing wards like candy at a parade, but he only sat down and smiled at her. Kagome gave an uneasy smile back and stared as her mother poured cups of tea for herself, Kagome and Ji-chan.

"Um, why is no one freaking out?" Kagome asked as she cradled Shippou closer to her.

"Freaking out? About what?"

Kagome blinked in astonishment. "Are you serious?" Her wings twitched behind her. "Did you not notice the new hair and the wings when I sat down?"

"Oh that," Kagome's mother said as she sat down. "No big deal really." As Kagome gawked again, her mother took a sip of tea and sighed. "I have something to explain to you."

Kagome nodded. "O…k…"

"You see Kagome," her mother started "You're youkai now."

"I figured that."

Kagome's mother smirked. "As I see. You become youkai when you make the choice to be. After that, your body is modified to handle the youkai abilities and to live longer."

Ji-chan took a sip of tea and waited for Kagome's mother to continue as Kagome shook her head.

"I'm soooo not following," Kagome sighed.

"Have you heard of the Immortals?"

"I'm an Immortal?" Kagome screeched. Her mother nodded. "In a way, yes. Humans call us Immortals. We're really just an enchanted version of the snow owl youkai. That's why you were born without powers. You must be blood to have the powers."

"Ok," Kagome said as Ji-chan sat back in his chair. Kagome's mother took a sip of tea and continued.

"We have three forms: Human form; the form you were born in; humanoid; what you're in now; and youkai. You have to be trained to know the third one."

"I did the third one already," Kagome whispered.

"Huh?" her mother gasped. Kagome nodded. "Before I came back. I changed into a giant owl."

Jichan nodded. "I see," Kagome's mother said.

"Um, Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

Kagome twirled a striped band of hair around her index finger, mindful of her retracted claws. "Why are you not throwing a fit?"

Kagome's mother blinked, then smiled. The air around her shimmered, then a bright flash of light blinded Kagome momentarily and woke Shippou. When the light faded, Kagome glanced at her mother and gasped.

Her mother's black hair faded to an ashy brown, with strands of white sprinkled in for highlights. The wings on her back stretched across the kitchen were the same size as Kagome's, and were white with caramel-brown tipped feathers. Her eyes shone a bright cerulean blue with the faintest hint of topaz. Kagome blinked, trying to find her voice. "You…you're-"

"Youkai?" Kagome's mother finished as a new feature was added to the already startling display. A brown and white sprinkled tail wrapped around her shoulders and rested against her waist. Kagome glanced at herself, then at her mother.

"I don't have a tail!"

Kagome's mother chuckled as Jichan sighed. "No, you don't. I'm ½ inu youkai. You're 1/3."

"No way. How do you know?"

"Birds don't have fangs," her mother said, pointing a talon at Kagome's mouth. Kagome traced her tongue over her teeth and in fact found the sharp points in her mouth. She grimaced as her mother continued.

"I made the Choice when I was about 10 human years old. My okaasan was attacked by a clan of snake youkai and couldn't protect me and my brother. We made the Choice together."

"Uncle Kenji is an Immortal?"

Kagome's mother nodded. "As a matter of fact, after tomorrow you're going to train with him. He'll teach you what you need to know about being a youkai, including how to fight and how to adopt little Shippou."

Kagome lovingly petted Shippou's cheek. "Will Shippou-"

"Become an Immortal too? I don't know. If you adopt him, the instant your blood enters his body he'll be able to make the Choice. We normally don't tell our young about the power inside them, but Shippou already knows."

"Why?" Kagome asked. Jichan rested his elbow on the table and watched the conversation thoughtfully.

"Because to tell them would risk tainting their decision to become youkai. That's why we didn't tell you and Souta what you really were. But you can only become an Immortal if you decide selflessly." Kagome's mother answered.

Kagome smiled as she imagined what Shippou would look like with wings as Kagome's mother transformed back to her human form. "How do I do that?" Kagome asked as her mother stood up and poured Jichan more tea.

"You just have to imagine it. You don't have the strength for that, but you will tomorrow."

Kagome instantly thought back to the well. "How did you find me?"

Jichan finally spoke up. "You destroyed the well house. When we came to see the commotion, we found you at the bottom of the well, unconscious with Shippou trying to wake you up. We pulled you both out."

Kagome nodded, then shook her head in disagreement. "I can see Mom pulling me out, but not you Jichan."  
  
"Why not?"

Kagome giggled at his offended gaze. "No offense, but you're too old."

Kagome's mother glared at her, then at Jichan. "Show her dad."

Kagome glanced from one to the other. "Show me what?"

Jichan sighed, then shuddered as pure white wings sprouted from his back. Shippou gasped.

"Kagome!" he squealed as Jichan's white hair lengthened down the side of the chair. "Hide behind me!"

"Its ok," Kagome soothed as Jichan opened his eyes. Instead of the deep brown, they were now a complete crystal blue. Jichan smiled down at Shippou as he sniffed him.

"Hey! I know you! You were at Narasa's Mountain!"

Kagome gawked at him. "You-" she pointed a finger at him "Are Narasa?"

Jichan nodded as the years slipped away from his face, leaving a man who couldn't have been much older that Kagome's mother. Kagome groaned and dropped her head to the table.

"No one tells me anything."

"You will train tomorrow, when you can finally revert back to your human form, so your uncle can teach you. Shippou may go as well, just so Kenji's kitsune friend may train him as well."

Shippou hugged Narasa/Jichan fiercely, earning a chuckle from the ancient Immortal. Kagome gazed at him in wonder, then in hope as Narasa/Jichan turned to her.

"I was wondering?"

"Yes?" he said as he put Shippou back to the table.

"Um, what about Sesshoumaru?"

"What about him?" Jichan asked.

"Um," Kagome muttered, scratching her left side. "We share dreams, but now we don't. Why?"

Kagome's mother sighed. "When the well on the other side was destroyed, it destroyed your link. For it to be reestablished he would have to touch your mark."

"Oh. Where is he?"

Narasa/Jichan tapped his chin in thought for a moment, then sighed. "The last I heard of your taiyoukai, it was 1805 in what is now Ireland. I haven't heard anything about him since."

Kagome nodded sadly, fighting back tears. Jichan/Narasa patted her shoulder gently. "Go rest, Kagome. You'll feel better tomorrow."

Kagome nodded and stood up, reaching for Shippou as Kagome's mother scooped him up. "Let Shippou stay down here. A growing pup must be starving by now. Did you miss lunch?"

Shippou nodded. "Breakfast too."

Kagome's mother sighed. "That's not good. You should eat, then you can go with your okaasan."  
  
"Is that alright if I stay with your okaasan, Kagome-hahaue?"

Kagome gave him a weak smile at the honored name. "Yes Shippou-chan, you may stay."

"Call me Okaasan!" Kagome's mother chirped as Kagome made her way up the stairs.

A passerby would have wondered what could have made one of heaven's creatures look so broken-hearted as Kagome opened the door to her room, her wings dragging the floor behind her. She quietly shut the door behind her and flopped on the bed, crying herself to sleep.

{_back in the past, a few days later_}

Sesshoumaru entered his study to do paperwork, only to find InuTaisho sitting at the desk.

"Excuse me, Chichiue," he said as he retreated back out the door. InuTaisho motioned him back in with a smile.

"Come back here, Sesshoumaru," he said, his voice like gentle rainfall on a desert land. Sesshoumaru stepped inside and sat down in front of the desk. "I wanted to speak to you anyway."

"Of course, Chichiue. About your lands-"

"_Your _lands, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's head jerked up in surprise, though none showed on his face. "My lands?"

InuTaisho sighed and leaned back against the desk chair. "I remember when I patrolled these lands, defending them at the expense of you and your mother. Now that I have another chance at life, I do not want to rule these lands any longer. The west stays under your rule, my son."

Sesshoumaru nodded and bowed deeply. {SF: Remember folks, this is Sesshou's father. He can be a little occ around him.} "Thank you, Chichiue."

InuTaisho waved off the reverent bow. "No need for that," he said as he stood up and walked around the desk. Sesshoumaru stood and watched him as InuTaisho came to his side and hugged him. Sesshoumaru, totally shocked to see such emotion come from the taiyoukai, stood in silence as InuTaisho spoke again.

"I watched over you as you defended these lands, fought your brother and resurrected the child, and I am proud of you. I however do not approve of you two fighting, but you never really tried to hurt him in the first place. You are not aware of how deeply Lady Kagome has affected you. You are no longer the stoic youkai you used to be, though you still hide your feelings well." He released Sesshoumaru and moved to the nearest bookshelf.

"I can sense your pain over losing her, but do not feel as though all is lost. She is not dead, only a few hundred years away." He pulled a dusty scroll down and sat before the shelf to read it. Looking up, he glanced at the study door.

"Your mother wishes to talk to you. She is in your room."

Sesshoumaru bowed again and left, heading for his mother and his room. When he opened the door, he found Mira digging frantically inside Kagome's bag, which he sat at the foot of his bed. When she nearly fell inside the gigantic pack completely, Sesshoumaru rushed forward and gently helped her out. Mira gave a weak smile in thanks.

"You know, I remember when I used to be able to pick you up and had to rescue you out of things," she playfully griped as Sesshoumaru sat her back on her feet. Sesshoumaru gave her a sad smile as he sat down on the foot of his bed.

"I remember as well. What are you looking for?" he asked as Mira dived into Kagome's pack again. She unzipped the small pouch in front of the pack and crowed in triumph as she yanked out a leopard-print case.

"Modern make-up!" she cheered as she yanked out one of the eye pencils. Sesshoumaru smiled a little more and shook his head.

"You haven't changed, Hahaue," he said as Mira sat down beside her. She smiled back and draped an arm around his waist. "Chichiue said you wished to speak to me."

Mira nodded. "I do, thank you for reminding me. Kagome asked me to…" At this she paused. Sesshoumaru waited patiently while she chose her words.

"She asked me to get to know Inuyasha," Mira finally said, waiting for some sort of reaction from Sesshoumaru.

"I would expect as much," Sesshoumaru said with a faraway look. Mira looked up at him, surprised. "You're not angry?" she asked. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"I think it is a good idea. Inuyasha, with the exception of Father, is alone. It would do him some good to at least have you as a friend. I think he may already be attached to you as well."

"What makes you think that?" Mira asked as she fiddled with a lip pencil.

"He fought at your feet when you transformed," Sesshoumaru said, glancing at Mira out of the corner of his eye.

Mira nodded. "There's something else. It's about the Reioseiga."

Sesshoumaru tipped his head to the side, his brow creased together. "What about the Reioseiga?"

Mira stood up and sighed. "The Reioseiga isn't your father's fang."

"What?"

Mira frowned down at him. "Growling isn't necessary, Maru-chan. The Reioseiga isn't InuTaisho's fang, it's mine."

"Yours?" Sesshoumaru said, mentally screaming his confusion. He merely stared up at her instead and waited for Mira to explain.

"You see, InuTaisho knew of the struggle you and Inuyasha would go through for the Tetsusaiga. He didn't want the two of you to kill each other over something as insignificant as that one fang, so he arranged for another to be forged. I insisted that it be my fang because of how important the sword would be. The only way for the Reioseiga to be set free was for the wielder to care for the both of you, but love and be loved by you. She had to become the bridge between the two of you, to be able to bring you together. She did that, ne?"

Sesshoumaru though a moment over the past couple of months and nodded. When Naraku kidnapped her and Rin, he willingly tolerated the hanyou's company to find them. Imprisoned together hadn't been as bad is it should have been, even though they fought at the beginning. Inuyasha helped him to realize his feeling for Kagome in his own weird, reckless way. Inuyasha even defended his mother when he was busy fighting Kenirous. Mira smiled and hugged him, her scent nearly as comforting as Kagome's.

"You don't mind if I keep this, do you Maru-chan?" Mira asked, waving the make-up pouch in Sesshoumaru's face. Sesshoumaru shook his head and Mira gave him another quick hug. Moving out the door to the hallway, she glanced back and smiled.

"Perk up, Maru-chan. All isn't lost. Kagome's only five hundred years in the future. Surely you can wait that long. Until then, Rin's birthday is tomorrow. She has something she wants to show you."

She walked out of the room finally, leaving Sesshoumaru to his thoughts. Sesshoumaru reached inside the pack and pulled out Kagome's disc man. Remembering what she taught him about the machine, he put the headphones on his ears and pressed play. Instantly the lyrics of a song he remembered her humming at some point or another sang into his ears.

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked to the balcony, lost in thought as he watched Mira and Rin play in the garden below him, wondering to himself what Kagome was doing.

And if she missed him.

'I do not regret her,' Sesshoumaru thought as his golden eyes refocused to the sky above. 'I do not regret my love for her. But why does it hurt so badly?'

'She is safe now,' he told himself as he shut off the player and set it by his nightstand. He walked to the gardens toward Rin, with one thought on his mind.

'I will wait for her. As long as it takes, I will wait.'


	17. A Blast from the Past

Unexpected Allies

Part Three

Trial of the Century

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Seventeen:

A Blast From The Past

Kagome stood before her uncle the next day, watching as he looked over the Reioseiga. He nodded approvingly and tossed the sheathed fang to her.

"A very good weapon, Kagome," Uncle Kenji approved as he picked up his own sword. "It looks like it's been well taken care of. Have you been trained?"

Kagome tied the Reioseiga to her waist and nodded. "I've had training of a sort."

"Really?" Uncle Kenji asked, his head lolling to his left shoulder. "What kind?'

"A little magic, kendo, hand-to-hand. You know, the little stuff."

Kenji stared at her in surprise, then smiled good naturedly as he sheathed his sword. "Alright, let's try hand-to-hand first, ok?"

"Ok," Kagome said, releasing her hold on Reioseiga's hilt. She stood still, her hands loose as Kenji dropped into a boxer's stance. He inwardly smirked as he circled her, watching her as she stood before him. Her entire posture lacked defense as he attacked, his fist aiming for her exposed stomach. He wasn't planning to hit her hard, especially not with her in her human form, but hard enough for her to learn to not leave herself open. She suddenly blurred before him as his fist passed through the air where her stomach was moments before.

Kenji glanced to the side, only to find Kagome clear across the dojo, watching him with that same bored expression on her face. Kenji turned toward her and charged again, this time intent on knocking her feet out from under her. As his feet swept the ground, Kagome suddenly leaped up and flipped behind him, then landed a swift kick to his right kidney. Kenji winced and spun around, only to be hit open-handed across his jaw. Kagome jumped back as Kenji fired his fist at her again, watching her face intently. Kagome's face held no clue to her next move, nor did her eyes as Kenji came closer to her. She suddenly disappeared again, and this time he felt a swift blow to his left ribs.

Kenji crotched low and watched her as he transformed into his humanoid form. Kagome did as well, watching him with the look one has when some crazy bug does the Jitter right in front of you.

Kenji knew this stance.

The noble look in her eye, the straightness of her back and her expressionless face reminded him of a very good friend of his from long ago. Kenji stood and raised his hands in defeat.

"Alright, Kagome-chan. You win."

Kagome smiled, and the deadpan look on her face and stature broke instantly as she giggled. "How'd I do? Are you ok?"

Kenji brushed himself off as Kagome came closer, checking him for wounds. "I'm fine, Kagome. Just a little surprised. You fight like an inu youkai."

Kagome saddened at this. "My sensei was an inu youkai."

"Really?" Kenji said, a black eyebrow raised quizzically. "Was he a western lord?"

Kagome bolted up, shock written on her face. "How did you-"

"You fight like an old friend of mine. I haven't seen him for almost 200 years. Do you know of whom I speak?"

Kagome nodded and Kenji patted her head gently. "Don't worry about him. I'm sure he's around here somewhere. I just haven't heard anything about him in a long time, that's all." He picked up his katana and raised it toward her. "Let's see how good you are in everything else."

Kagome trained with her Uncle Kenji for a year as Shippou trained with Kenji's friend. As time progressed, each became stronger in their own arts until they're teachers finally accepted how much they'd grown. Kenji taught her to use her ballet training to fight as well, stating that 'a graceful enemy is a sight to behold, and a deadly one at that.'

{SF: Grampee said some crap like that to me one day. I still don't understand.}

Kagome eventually adopted Shippou by youkai terms, transfusing her blood to his. The second she did so Shippou made the Choice, changing into an Immortal/kitsune hanyou with chocolate wings tipped in white. His appearance otherwise didn't change much, except for the blue rim around the green in his eyes.

Tonight, just like any night, Kagome sat in the branches of the Sacred Tree in her humanoid form, watching the stars as she listened to Shippou sigh in his sleep. She sighed as she leaned back against the tree trunk.

"I miss you," she whispered to the stars. There seemed to be so many in the past, but now there were so few. "Do you miss me?" she asked the sky, or asked the someone in her heart. Kagome turned toward a faint rustle in the tree beside her and found Narasa landing beside her.

"Hi, jichan. Can I still call you jichan?" Kagome asked. Narasa chuckled. "Of course, Little Feather. I've missed calling you that. What troubles you?"

Kagome gazed back at the sky, tears forming in her eyes. "Ahhh…now I understand," Narasa whispered. "You are turning eighteen tomorrow and you're depressed."

Kagome gave a lethargic laugh. "No, jichan. That's not it at all."

Narasa nodded and wrapped a snow white wing around her. "I know, Little Feather. I know what troubles you." He released her suddenly, taking her hand and standing up. "Come with me, Kagome. There's something you should see."

Kagome nodded and together they flew north over modern Tokyo. Kagome marveled over the way the sparkling of the city lights twinkled at her from so many hundreds of feet above the air as they sped across the wind currents over the city. Kagome sighed and gazed ahead of her at her grandfather with a sigh.

'Who would have thought that my connection with Sesshoumaru and the past was living right in my own home,' she mused as the black volcano came into view. Narasa landed beside Kagome as they settled on the ledge of the cave. He led Kagome down past the feathers to the receiving cavern and down to the cavern where Kagome yanked the Reioseiga free. He instructed her to get into the pool and wait as he left her alone in the cave.

"Hello Kagome. We have missed you," Ligeia said. Kagome jumped in surprise, then relaxed in the waist-deep water.

"Hello Ligeia. I've missed you as well. Do you know why Jichan led me here?" she asked. The wall before her shimmered, then lit up in a blue ki as Kagome watched. A flat 52-inch crystal was suspended on the wall, the blue ki swirling inside it forming a small figure.

"We have a message for you, Kagome."

The blue ki inside the smooth crystal became Sesshoumaru, with her yellow pack beside him. He was sitting on the cave floor in the receiving room, his legs stretched out before him and bent slightly at the knees. His arms hung over his knees as he looked around, and he seemed to be dressed in a gi similar to the one she conjured up when they escaped Kenirous' dungeon. The figure sighed audibly as Sesshoumaru looked around.

"I remember," he said, his voice heavy and thick "when Rin first brought me to this place. It was her birthday, and but four days after I sent you back through the well. She insisted I bring her here."

Kagome watched fascinated as the 'TV' version of Sesshoumaru sighed and looked around again. It was then that she noticed the small orange scrap of cloth in his hands.

"Yes," he said. "I remember quite well."

Sesshoumaru's Flashback

"Sessoumaru-sama, put your hand there!" Rin instructed. Sesshoumaru did as she said, secretly wondering why he would obey a child. As his fingers touched the gigantic feathers, they warmed under his hands, then cooled just as quickly. Rin grinned and ran ahead into the darkness.

"RIN!!! Come b-" Sesshoumaru stood stunned as the feathers glowed, then more raced down the hallway to light her way down the tunnel. Sesshoumaru followed cautiously as they came to the receiving cavern. Rin giggled as Sesshoumaru stepped inside, leaving his slippers beside Rin's.

"Welcome back, Rin," a feminine voice called out to them. Sesshoumaru pulled Rin closer to him, drawing the Toukjin as he did so. Rin giggled and stepped away from him.

"That's Ligeia, Sesshoumaru-sama. Say hi Ligeia!"

Sesshoumaru stared at Rin curiously, then around him as the feminine voice spoke again.

"Hello Seishou-sensei."

Sesshoumaru visibly relaxed, the nickname seeming to disarm him totally as Rin skipped toward the dining cavern.

"Rin insisted on spending as much time as possible here, in her 'nee-chan's' home. I never told her, but I always felt your presence here as well."

Kagome stifled a sob as Sesshoumaru clutched his knees like a little boy.

"Even after Rin mated and had pups of her own, she still insisted that I bring her here. She had her first pup here. She married here." At this Sesshoumaru lowered his head to his arms, his voice muffled and pained.

"And it was here, last night, that she died."

A tear slid down Kagome's cheek as she watched him lift his head, the hurt in his eyes reflecting through the crystal.

"She asked for you everyday, and even on her deathbed she wanted to know if she would see you again. I told her I was not sure." He sighed, his shoulders slumping as his clawed hands fidgeted with the black sash of his gi.

"I do not regret sending you back to your time. I did it to protect you, whether or not you believe that is up to you. I would never hurt you, and would give my very life to save yours, which was why I did what I did. I would rather you live without me than die for me." He ran his hands through his hair, allowing them to slide slowly down his face.

"Not for someone like me."

Kagome gave a quiet sob as he looked toward the yellow pack. He opened it and pulled out a small golden heart-shaped locket, holding it up for her to see.

"Hahaue gave me this not long after Rin's birthday. She informed me that this was a present from you, and inside was a painting of you. I rarely take it off." He replaced the necklace around his neck and looked forward again.

"My hands are stained with the blood of thousands, my soul dark and tainted. Yet you, and Rin, still loved me.

"Someone as pure as you, and as innocent as she, loved me.

"I never knew what I had in you until I did not have it anymore. I am sure you or Shippou still have the protection stone but it is not enough for what you have given me." Sesshoumaru's arms returned to his knees again, only this time he stared straight ahead, seeming to peer right into Kagome's soul.

"In the case we do not meet again, I want you to know that I loved you. I denied it at first, fighting against the reality even after you were kidnapped. It was only after you went through the well that I realized how strong my feelings were for you. Forgive me, koi, for hurting you. " He sighed in long suffering and turned to Kagome's pack again.

"Now that Rin is gone, I suddenly feel alone. How strange."

His hands passed over his face again as Kagome waded closer to him. Tears slid down her face to the water as Sesshoumaru hid his face in his hands, the most vulnerable Kagome had ever seen him.

"What am I going to do now?" he whispered like a lost child. The image faded slowly away as he stood up and reached down for the pack. Kagome whirled around, trying to find where the image came from.

"Ligeia! Play it again!" Kagome commanded, her hands running over the crystal as Sesshoumaru finally disappeared.

"I'm sorry. I cannot."

Kagome pounded on the crystal over and over again, demanding that Ligeia replay the message, or at least show her where it came from. Narasa heard the commotion from his room and moved quickly toward her. Kagome cried despondently as she slowly sank to the bottom of the pool. Narasa quickly dragged her out and waited as she sputtered for air. She continue to cry until she dozed off, whispering Sesshoumaru's name in her sleep.


	18. Until We Meet Again

Unexpected Allies

Part Three

Trial of the Century

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Eighteen:

Until We Meet Again

Kagome waited patiently for Shippou to finish dressing, as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror.

She was now nineteen, and she and Shippou were living in an apartment next door to the shrine. Her uncle gave her a job as a 'security guard' for an agency that knew what she was and what she could do. It seemed the industry hired youkai to guard and protect its multiple interests, which was fine with Kagome since it paid a six-figured salary every month. She also attended school, studying business law. However, because of her travels to Warring States Japan, she now had to take a freshman's history course.

Which was why she was now waiting for Shippou so they could go to the museum.

Kagome twirled a dark strand of hair around her finger, watching as the rest cascaded in soft, silky waves down her back to her waist. Her fingers released her hair to play with the little round buttons on her white blouse, then smoothed out her black knee-length skirt, flicking the thigh-high split in the side as she stepped into her black pumps. Shippou came scuttling in moments later, fastening the button on his shorts and smiling up at her.

"Ready to go, Hahaue?" he asked as he attempted to brush his unruly red hair. Kagome giggled and retrieved the brush from him, turning him around so she could brush the shoulder-length tuffs. "Not yet. You still look like a mess. Is my pack ready?"

"Yes, Hahaue!" Shippou chirped as Kagome tied his hair in a low ponytail. He grinned back at her and scampered away as Kagome smiled. 'Shippou's grown so much over the past two years. I remember when he couldn't reach my knees, now he's almost to my waist. And he does so well in school too.' She sighed and moved to the living room and out the door, grabbing Shippou's hand and the pack as she went. They walked the half a block to the museum happily, with Shippou telling Kagome all about the newest trick 'Uncle' Souta showed him. Kagome could tell that he desperately wanted to twitch his tail in excitement, but couldn't due to the fact that Kagome told him to keep his youkai features hidden.

They entered the library and headed toward the 'Ancient Weaponry' section of the building. Shippou held her hand as she led him to where the Tetsusaiga, the Tenseiga and the Toukijin were, only to find the cases empty.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked as the same curator from before walked to her. The woman stopped and bowed before her.

"Yes?"

"I don't know if you remember me, but my friends and I were here two years ago with my high school class. We were looking at the Youkai Swords."

The curator's eyes brightened as she flashed Kagome a quick smile. "Yes, the miko. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Kagome said, fidgeting just a bit. 'So that's where Sesshoumaru got it from,' Kagome mused, unaware that the same thought flittered through someone else's mind. "Uh, please call me Kagome."

"Well, what can I do for you Kagome?" The curator asked. Kagome and Shippou glanced up at her, realizing there was something familiar about her voice.

"Yes," Kagome faltered, trying to figure out what made the curator so familiar. "Um, where are the swords? My son and I wanted to see them."

"The owner recently requested them. They're in the back." The curator motioned for them to follow her as she dipped past an ancient archery set and into a hidden door. They followed her down a well-lit passageway to a large storage room in the innards of the museum. They weaved through shelves after shelves of ancient artifacts until they came to the center of the storage room.

There were three small wooden crates in front of a large table covered in artifacts. In front of it stood a man in his late forties with short spiked black hair and small black, square-rimmed glasses. He had his back to them, dusting off an arrowhead carefully with a small camel-haired brush. He glanced up as Kagome, Shippou and the curator approached.

"Can I help you miss?" he asked, setting down the brush and the arrowhead.

"Kagome, this is the head curator and the owner of the museum, Morimoto-sama. Morimoto-sama, this is Kagome and her son. She visited us last year with her high school class and inquired about the Youkai swords. "

Morimoto raised a curious eyebrow at her. "Really?"

Kagome nodded. "Would you mind if I took one last look at them?"

He waved her toward the wooden boxes in front of him, then returned to his work. The curator opened the boxes for Kagome and watched as she ran her fingers along the hilts of the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga. The blades started to hum under her touch, shocking both curators.

"May I?" Kagome asked, reaching for the Tetsusaiga. The curator glanced at Morimoto and nodded.

Kagome reached inside and lifted the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga from the boxes to the floor. Shippou reached inside her pack and handed her the Reioseiga. Kagome took it and placed it between the two swords in front of her. She could hear the curator gasp, but paid it no attention as she tried to reach Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. The swords started to sing, but not before she was suddenly glomped from behind.

"KAGOME-CHAN!!!!"

Kagome abruptly stopped meditating, turning to look at the curator now draped around her. The curator smiled, revealing petite fangs. Her eyes flashed, then settled into an emerald green as her ears pointed and the blue crescent appeared on her forehead.

"Mira?" Kagome gasped, not believing her eyes. Mira nodded and Kagome hugged her back as Shippou squeezed between them.

"Why didn't you say something before?" Kagome cried as they calmed down.

"There have been at least four incarnations of you Kagome," Mira said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I didn't know it was you. How have you been, and is this little Shippou?"

Shippou nodded and transformed to his humanoid form. Mira hugged him just as fiercely as she hugged Kagome as Kagome glanced back at Morimoto. He said nothing at this, but smiled at Kagome as Mira returned her attention to Kagome.

"I've been better, Mira," Kagome said. "How are you?"

"Absolutely ecstatic now that InuTaisho and I have found you."

"InuTaisho?" Kagome repeated as she turned to look behind her. The man behind her smiled as he removed his glasses, his hair fading into a pale blonde and his eyes the color of molten gold. Kagome gasped. "I thought you were-"

"You wished him back, Kagome," Mira whispered as InuTaisho kneeled beside her. He watched as she traced his features with her eyes.

"Thank you, Kagome," he whispered as she started to cry.

"Now don't start that," Mira said as she wiped away her tears with a handkerchief. Kagome sniffed and smiled good naturedly.

"I've missed you," Kagome whispered as she hugged Mira again. Shippou decided that something in Kagome's pack was much more interesting as the conversation between the two females continued. InuTaisho equally found Kagome's pack interesting when Shippou pulled out two Snicker bars and handed him one.

"How are you?" Kagome asked Mira again.

"We have grandchildren!" Mira exclaimed with a wide grin. She failed to see Kagome's smile falter as she gushed about how cute they were and how much the two of them looked like their father. "And you?"

"I'm…fine," Kagome lied. Mira shook her head. "Isn't this just like the first time we talked? I know you, Kagome-chan. What is it?"

"It's nothing," she said as she picked up Reioseiga and put it back inside her pack. InuTaisho and Mira escorted her back to the door leading to the main part of the museum with a wide smile. They exchanged telephone numbers and addresses and promised to see each other again before Kagome and Shippou left. Mira turned to InuTaisho with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I wonder what was wrong with Kagome-chan. She seemed so happy to see us, then she seemed so sad."

InuTaisho kissed the crown of her head. "It may have been the grandchildren."

"Why would she be upset about…oh."

"That's right koi. Oh."

Mira blushed, then shrugged. "She'll find out soon enough. Now go back to work, mister."

InuTaisho snapped his heels together and saluted her. "Hai, my lady."

Mira whacked him on the arm lightheartedly as they went back to the storage room.

Kagome and Shippou climbed the steps to their door to find someone leaning against it. He turned to her slowly, his black hair falling over his shoulders and down the white t-shirt. His hands were in his jeans pockets. He smiled from behind his shades as Kagome approached him.

"I don't know what you want, but you've picked a really bad time to want it," Kagome grumbled as she tried to move past him to the door.

He smiled again and said "Now my lady, is that any way to speak to your general?"

Kagome whirled away from the door to face him as he took off his glasses. Yellow cat-like orbs smiled down at her. Kagome flung the door open, jerked him inside and slammed it shut with a bang

"Who are you?" Kagome nearly shouted. He winced, but said nothing as his hair suddenly striped with orange. Kagome leaped into his waiting arms, crying again for the second time today.

"Keni'Chi! What are you doing here?"

"Abandoning my lands for the moment. I'm sure Shorin can handle things," he said as Kagome finally released her grip on his neck. She giggled as she and Shippou motioned for him to sit down on the couch behind him. He sank back into the cushy white leather with ease as he watched her move around the kitchen.

"I can't stay long Lady Kagome."

"What did I say about that? How did you find me?"

Keni'Chi smiled and shook his head. "I looked up 'Higurashi' in the phone book. Do you know you left your history book in the past? If Sesshoumaru didn't have it, a lot of things wouldn't have gone the way they did."

"Have you seen him?" Kagome asked as she passed him a cup of tea. Keni'Chi graciously accepted it and shook his head.

"The last time anyone saw Lord Sesshoumaru was over 200 years ago. Shorin receives word from him on occasion, but not very often."

"How is Shorin?" Kagome said as she set her cup on the glass coffee table.

"Busy with the pups, I imagine."

Kagome and Shippou's eyes widened into saucers. "You…and Shorin?" they said in unison. Keni'Chi chuckled.

"Of course. You know she wanted me. She just couldn't resist my tiger youkai charm."

Kagome groaned. "I should have known you say something like that. I won't tell Shorin for fear she'd tear you're head off." She mentally groaned when Keni'Chi stood up and walked to the door. "Will you visit us again?"

"Of course, my lady," he said with a low bow. Kagome whacked him lightly in the back of the head and shoved him out the door.

"Don't call me 'lady'," she growled playfully. Keni'Chi shrugged. "I do as I please now that I'm a taiyoukai."

"Wow. When?"

"For a few years now. Shorin thinks its funny that she's now a Lady and all. But the pups keep her busy enough, though she's still Sesshoumaru-sama's general." He bowed again and turned toward the steps.

"Goodbye, Kagome. I'll see you again."

Kagome closed the door behind him and slid down it, landing on the floor with a thud. Shippou scurried to her side, fanning his tail under her nose as he checked her over.

"Do I need to get Okaasan, Hahaue?"

"No, Shippou, I'm fine," Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around him and struggled to her feet. "I guess it's the stress of the day."

"I'm sorry you're hurting," Shippou whispered as he snuggled against her neck. Kagome returned the hug and returned to the kitchen to make dinner.

"Hahaue, may I have some ice cream?" Shippou asked. Kagome looked up from her homework and motioned for her purse. Shippou scurried across the picnic blanket to where her purse was propped up against the tree with her pack and brought it to her.

"Here you go!" he chirped happily. Kagome fished inside and handed him a few dollars. "Go ahead, Shippou."

"Want any?"

"No thanks." Shippou scampered off toward the ice cream vendor on the other side of the sidewalk. Kagome sighed and stretched, reveling in the shade of the cherry blossom tree. She scratched her left side thoughtfully as she struggled with a math problem, her hand raising up the helm of the blue lace up tank top. She felt someone tug on her jeans and turned to look into the largest pair of brown eyes she'd ever seen.

"Yes?" she said as the little boy sat down beside her. He had on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts similar to Shippou's, except that his shirt was orange instead of gray and his shorts were denim instead of khaki. He smiled, his short brown hair tossing in the wind.

"You have the same scar as Papa. Do you know him?"

"I don't think so," Kagome said as Shippou came back, too enthralled in her homework to actually pay attention to what the child said. Shippou eyed the boy warily a moment, then shrugged and ate his ice cream. The little boy smiled at him, then returned to Kagome.

"You smell like Uncle Sesshou's pack."

Kagome's pencil dropped to her book with a clatter as Shippou choked on ice cream. "What did you say?" she asked.

"He said," came a voice from behind her. "You smell like his uncle Sesshoumaru's pack."

Kagome turned around just as a man with dark, long hair and a baseball cap walked toward her. Kagome grinned and jumped up. When she reached him, she hugged him fiercely around the waist.

"Inuyasha!"

"Ohayo Kagome," he said as he ambled to her blanket. He shook a finger at the small boy. "What did I say?"

"Not to leave Hahaue's side," the boy said softly. Inuyasha ruffled his hair affectionately. "Not a problem, Hamaru. This is your auntie Kagome."

"AUNTIE KAGOME?!!!" Hamaru screeched as he attached himself to Kagome's leg. Kagome stared at Inuyasha in confusion before shrugging.

"That's right, I guess."

Hamaru sighed happily then scurried off toward a woman with long, red hair and a little girl.

"That's his mom and sister," Inuyasha said sheepishly. Kagome grinned as they sat down. "Wow, I can't believe it. What's her name?"

"Amy. She's American, if you can believe it."

"Yup, I can actually. Only an American could deal with your mouth," Kagome said with a giggle. Inuyasha glanced at Shippou, who was still recovering from his near death experience with the ice cream.

"Hey, you ok brat?" he asked as he thumped Shippou on the back. Shippou looked up and gasped, then attached himself to Inuyasha's head. He accidentally knocked off the baseball hat, revealing…nothing. Kagome gaped in confusion.

"Oh, the ears," Inuyasha said as he tapped the top of his head. "They went away when Mira adopted me."

Kagome hugged him again as relief flooded into her being. "I thought, when Mira said grandchildren-"

"You though Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha finished as he stroked her hair. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha shook his head.

"Sesshoumaru never mated."

"Oh," Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha chuckled. "He could never replace you." Kagome looked up at him as he continued. "Sesshoumaru wouldn't mate another after you left. He just went into this robotic mode, only stopping for Rin. When Rin died, he shut himself up entirely. I never thought I'd see the day when Sesshoumaru's cold heart melted, but you and Rin actually did something to the man."

"Where is he now?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know, but when you see him, make sure he tells you the story behind the Reioseiga." Kagome stared at his back as he walked away.

"Will I see you again?" she called. Inuyasha stopped and flashed her a smile, his fangs glinting in the afternoon sunlight.

"Of course. I know where you live, remember?"

Kagome nodded as he walked back to his family and sighed. 'Now if only Sesshoumaru and this math problem were easier to solve.'


	19. A Fight to Remember!

Unexpected Allies

Part Three

Trial of the Century

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Ninteen:

A Fight to Remember

Kagome paced the house frantically, stopping to peer under the coffee table. Grumbling slightly, she stopped and poked her head into Shippou's room.

"Have you seen my riding boots?" she asked. Shippou looked up from his homework and nodded. "They're with your jacket, Hahaue."

Kagome nodded in thanks and turned toward the coat closet at the other end of the hallway. Shippou followed close behind her, eying the gray halter top and the black leather pants she had on.

"Are you going to visit Mira again?" he asked as Kagome slipped the leather jacket on.

"Yup. I'll be back before 6. If anything happens, go to the shrine, ok?"

"Ok," Shippou agreed as Kagome grabbed the white motorcycle helmet in the corner of the closet. She slipped it over her head and smiled through the clear face shield.

"Be good, and finish you're homework. When I get back I'll have a surprise for you."

"Yay!" Shippou cheered as he walked Kagome to the door. "I'll be good, you'll see!"

"I know, my pup," Kagome said as she tugged on her fingerless gloves. She ruffled Shippou's hair, grabbed her pack with the Reioseiga inside and left. She walked down the steps to the parking lot below and straddled the indigo and white motorcycle. Starting the engine with a roar and kicking up the kickstand, she sped out of the parking lot and headed for the countryside to Mira and InuTaisho's home. As she passed various cars, she thought about the past month.

'Who would have thought that things would be the same, yet so different,' she mused as she passed a black sedan. 'There's no Miroku or Sango, but the others are here. I miss those two, and Sesshoumaru too. I wonder what happened to him, if he still thinks about me.'

A beeping from behind her startled her. Kagome looked over her shoulder to see another car nearly swerve off the road to avoid another motorcycle. It crossed into oncoming traffic and caught up with Kagome. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He wore a black motorcycle jacket, black helmet, and blue jeans; the motorcycle was completely silver. Kagome watched him avoid an oncoming car, then return to her side.

"You'd better be careful, unless you want to be road kill," Kagome warned as he avoided another car. The cyclist shrugged and sped ahead of her, disappearing over the hill in the road. Kagome sighed in relief and returned to her thoughts as she turned onto a barely used country road that lead to Mira's. Her thoughts screeched to a halt when she looked ahead.

The other cyclist was ahead of her , blocking the road. Kagome stopped her bike, balancing it on the front wheel as she stared at him from between the handlebars. The other cyclist reached inside his saddlebag and pulled out a sword, pointing it at her. Kagome blinked in shock as he suddenly kicked the kick stand up and started for her. Kagome dropped the bike back on two wheels and sped away. She could here his bike as the other cyclist struggled to catch up. Kagome barely stayed ahead of him, weaving up and down different roads to stay ahead of him.

Kagome glanced back and found the cyclist gone. She sighed in relief and went ahead a little further. After a while she stopped by a field. She hid her bike and herself in a ditch and watched as the cyclist sped past her hiding place. She held still for a moment, then stood up and started to pick up her bike. She whirled around as a flapping came from behind her. Kagome turned just in time to see the cyclist floating to the ground behind her.

'Youkai!' her senses screamed as she jumped away from him to the clearing behind her. She watched as his feet touched the ground. Kagome took her pack off her back, tied the Reioseiga to her hip and turned to the youkai.

"I'm not what you think I am," she warned as he withdrew his sword from his sheath. Kagome shook her head. "You don't want to do this."

He answered by charging toward her, his sword pointed for her throat. Kagome twisted to the right and dodged him. As the blade passed her face, she elbowed his helmet and left-hooked him in the ribs. He stumbled back, crouching, as Kagome took up her stance again.

"I can still show mercy," Kagome said. He stood up, brushed himself off and took off his jacket. He tossed it to the side and pointed the sword at her again, his muscles tensing under the fitted black t-shirt.

Kagome shrugged and took off her jacket as well, wrapping it around her wrists. He charged again and again Kagome dodged. This time she wrapped her jacket around his arm, using it to trap him as she kneed him in the same ribs and kicked him in the back of the head. Kagome ducked under his arm and rammed her knee into his chest, bringing her other knee up to collide with his chin before flipping over and landing in a crotch on her feet. She shot a ray of blue ki into his stomach and stood as he streaked across the clearing away from her. Kagome waited until he stood up to speak to him again.

"Are you ready to quit?"

Kagome watched as the short, human-like nails on his fingers lengthened into claws, a sure sign he was changing into his humanoid form. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"If that's how you want to play, then it's fine with me."

In a burst of light she changed as well, her wings flexing like fingers behind her as her claws tapped the hilt of her sword expectedly. He charged her again, but this time Kagome blocked it with the Reioseiga. When he leaped back she attacked. Each slash was effectively blocked, even after the sword transformed into a fang. Kagome levitated as she bared down on him, another attempt to strike him blocked.

'Who is he?' Kagome wondered as she struggled against him, her crystalline eyes blazing. 'Not even Jichan can block my attacks.'

He pushed back suddenly, dislodging her. Kagome turned and ran toward a nearby tree, listening as his footsteps followed her. Just as he slashed at her, Kagome ran up the trunk of the tree and flipped over him. He turned just as she was attempting to kick him in the back of the head, hopefully shattering his helmet. He grabbed her leg and spun her around repeatedly before throwing her back to the tree. Kagome landed back first into it.

Kagome groaned loudly as she slid down the bark to the ground. She let her head lull to the side, her knees bent and allowed the Reioseiga at her side to transform back to its protective state. She closed her eyes and listened to the youkai as it approached her. He slowly raised her head and lifted her helmet's shield.

Kagome suddenly burst forward in a blast of blue ki, knocking him to the ground. She straddled his hips and pinned him, her sword at the base of his throat.

"I thought," Kagome growled, fangs bared as her eyes paled to a near icy blue. "that since you didn't know what I could do, I would let you go. Now that I know you're a danger to others, I think I'll just put you out of your misery. That is, unless you'd like to ask for mercy."

In a blink of an eye they're positions were reversed, with Kagome pinned to the ground and the Reioseiga buried tip first into the ground a few feet away. She panted softly as the youkai stared at her through the tinted shield of his helmet. He turned his head toward her sword, then back to her and waited.

'Does he want me to get my sword?' she wondered as she watched him. When he did it again, Kagome immediately called for it, the sword glowing a fierce white. When her hand closed around it he pinned her wrists, and the sword, above her head in one of the swiftest moves Kagome had ever seen. She stared at him rebelliously as he watched her. He lifted her shirt and exposed Sesshoumaru's mark on her left side. Kagome watched as he slowly traced the crescent, staring in awe when it glowed golden in front of her. He then raised one hand and gently pulled off Kagome's helmet, tossing it away from them.

Kagome scowled threateningly. "You won, ok? You've proved your point." He started to laugh, irking Kagome to no end as his shoulders started to shake. "What's so funny?" she demanded, forgetting that she was trapped under him.

"You didn't expect to defeat your sensei did you?"

Kagome blinked suspiciously. "Just who are you anyway?"

He continued to chuckle as he removed his helmet. Silky silver hair poured from it, down his back and around Kagome's face like a curtain. He shook his head for a moment, then smiled down at her.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagome blinked owlishly at him.


	20. Lucy, You've Got Some Explainin' To Do!

Unexpected Allies

Part Three

Trial of the Century

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Twenty:

Lucy, You've Got Some Explaining to Do

He watched as her emotions flickered in her eyes; disbelief, astonishment, relief, sorrow, then

"SESSHOUMARU!!!" Kagome cried as she wrapped her arms around him. Sesshoumaru chuckled as she squeezed the life out of him. She started to cry, blubbering about how much she missed him.

Sesshoumaru waited patiently for her to finish, but when she did it startled him. He looked down at Kagome quizzically as she released him, settling on the ground. Her eyes closed and Sesshoumaru tried to read her thoughts. She blocked him out as her breaths evened to a normal rate. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when

POW!

Sesshoumaru's head snapped to the side, the blow to his jaw sending jolts of electric pain through his head. He watched through glazed eyes as Kagome lowered her fist, growling and baring her fangs angrily.

"You pompous…overbearing…stubborn…prideful…ASS!" she screamed, fully intending to deafen the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru watched as she ranted, not really hearing her in favor of his hurting jaw.

"And while I'm thinking about it, you sick freak, why did you attack me?!" Kagome finished. Sesshoumaru sighed as she glared at him, her eyes glowing a fierce blue.

"I attacked you because I didn't know who you were. I wasn't told you were found."

"Are you forgetting my scent?" Kagome growled. Sesshoumaru shook his head. "That's why you're not dead," he answered. "Once I figured out who you were, I decided to see how much you've improved in the past two years. Or 500, depending on who's point of view you're looking at."

Kagome sighed and hugged him again. "Where have you been?" she whispered. Sesshoumaru moved to a sitting position and placed her in his lap.

"I have wandered," he said, wiping the tear that fell down her cheek. "I have seen many things and most of them were foretold in your history book."

"You kept my pack with you?" she gasped as she looked up at him. Sesshoumaru nodded. "I kept this too." He reached inside his shirt and fished out the locket she left with Mira. He opened it for Kagome as she looked on, finding a tiny picture with her grinning with Shippou on her shoulders.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Why did I keep it? Because it reminded me of you."

"No," Kagome said as she shook her head. "Why did you seal the well?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and pulled her closer to him, his smarting chin resting on her head. "It was all I could think of at the time."

"Huh?" Kagome replied, confused.

"At the time, all I could think about was protecting you. You've given up so much for me, I figured that it was the least I could do for you."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked as she reached for his hand. She traced his fingers with hers, watching as the digits twitched spontaneously.

"You have no idea, do you?" Sesshoumaru whispered as he turned her to face him. Kagome draped her arms behind his head, rested her forehead against his and waited for him to finish.

"You've given up your humanity for me, you've shed your blood for me. You defeated Naraku in my name. You even gave me back my mother and my father, and healed a rift between myself and my only brother." He kissed her forehead tenderly before returning his to hers. "You could not die for me. It couldn't be allowed."

"But I didn't do it all for you," Kagome whispered, trying to take away some of the guilt she heard in his voice.

"You did enough of it for me."

"Um," Kagome said, twiddling her fingers. "Inuyasha said…"

Sesshoumaru sighed in long suffering. "Let me guess. 'Make sure you ask him about the Reioseiga', right?"

Kagome nodded.

"The reason you can wield the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga is because of the Reioseiga. Your fang is from my mother, and is what was explained to me as a Mate's Sword."

"A Mate's Sword?" Kagome repeated.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "From what Hahaue said, a mate's sword is the fang of a male child's mother. It tests the resolve of a potential mate. If you can wield it, then you are my betrothed. Its only because of Chichie that you can wield the other swords."

"Really?" Kagome gasped as she stared at the sword. Sesshoumaru nodded, then waited for her reaction.

Kagome sighed and hugged him, her arms enveloping his shoulders as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Don't leave me again Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded; returning the hug as he stood up, bringing her with him. "I won't, koi. I won't."

Mira, Inutaisho, and Inuyasha watched from InuTaisho's cloud above in mild amusement as Sesshoumaru walked across the field with Kagome still attached to him; Sesshoumaru stopping to gather his jacket and Kagome's helmet before returning to their bikes. Inuyasha chuckled softly, earning a playful slap from Mira.

"What's so funny?" Mira scolded as he collapsed to the cloud. InuTaisho watched him as he tried to avoid Mira's grasp.

"I always knew Kagome was stubborn," Inuyasha gasped as Mira swatted him again. "But if she doesn't at least loosen her legs, Sesshoumaru's going to be paralyzed from the waist down!"

InuTaisho finally gave in, giving a soft chuckle as Inuyasha covered his mouth. Mira scowled and reached for him again, only to be caught by her mate.

"Let the boy alone," InuTaisho scolded gently as he sat Mira on the other side of the cloud. As they sped back to their home, Mira sighed gleefully.

"Now I have another wedding to plan."

Inuyasha scowled and crossed his arms. "Hopefully not like the one you planned for me."

"What's wrong with the way I planned you wedding? Amy didn't have a problem."

"That's because Amy didn't have to wear the most god awful blue tux I've ever laid eyes on. I swear, I'll never look at the wedding pictures."

Mira rolled her eyes and watched the clouds as they sailed by. "Sesshoumaru and Kagome will love their wedding, you'll see."

InuTaishe and Inuyasha shivered violently at the promise in her tone, and silently felt bad for Sesshoumaru.


	21. When the Gang's All Here

Unexpected Allies

Part Three

Trial of the Century

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Twenty-One:

When The Gang's All Here…

A few months later

Kagome gazed wistfully as one of the doves from the ceremony settled into one of the above tree branches, wishing she were flying instead of standing here listening to her mother harp endlessly. Speaking of Mom…

"Kagome, stand right here," Kagome's mother said as she tugged Kagome away from the tree to a clear spot a few feet away.

Kagome followed listlessly, complaining the entire way. "Mom, can't we do this later!"

Kagome's mother shook her head esthetically. "NO we can't! Its not everyday my only daughter gets married!" She positioned Kagome and pulled out her camcorder. "Now move a little to the left," she waved her hand a little when Kagome grudgingly did so. "Now back up a little. Perfect!" She gave Kagome the thumbs-up sign. "Now tell the folks about your dress."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Kagome huffed in irritation. "Fine. I'm wearing a white-"

"Of course," Kagome's mother interrupted, earning a growl from Kagome.

"Now now," came a voice from off camera. Kagome's mother paned the camcorder to the left, toward the voice. Sesshoumaru appeared in the lens a few moments later, smiling at Kagome's distress. He leaned casually against a nearby tree, his open suit jacket draping down the side of the tree. "You know your mother means well."

"But to describe my dress ON CAMERA?!" Kagome huffed as Kagome's mother paned back to her. Sesshoumaru chuckled, and again Kagome's mother swung the camcorder toward him. 'I give up,' Kagome's mother sighed. She stepped back enough to catch the bickering couple on camera at the same time, smiling as the other guests stopped to look at them.

"I'm glad you think this is funny, you jerk!"

"It is, actually. Just humor her."

"You humor her!"

"Ahem," Kagome's mother said, watching through the lens as Sesshoumaru and Kagome turned toward her. "Hurry up before my battery runs out."

"Fine fine," Kagome muttered as she stood perfectly still. "Ok, as I said, I'm wearing a white halter-style dress that stops at my ankles. My shoes-" she stopped to raise the hem of the skirt up to show her clear slippers "are fashioned for me to look like Cinderella, which is my mother's idea. My hair is up, duh huh, and well, that's it. Now go torture someone else Mom!"

"I'm not through yet," Kagome's mother said as she motioned for the rest of the family to come into the picture. She put the camcorder down and reached inside her purse for a camera.

"Oh no" Kagome groaned as her mother started placing people where she wanted them. "Not another picture!"

"Of course another picture!" Kagome's mother crowed as she placed Mira beside Kagome. "Now don't start griping!"

"I can't help it!" Kagome cried, tugging on the bodice of her dress with Amy casting her a pitying look from Kagome's left. "You didn't take the dress up right! I can't breathe in this thing!"

"You should have said something earlier," Kagome's mother told her. "Now, if InuTaisho and Inuyasha would stand behind Mira and Amy please. Sesshoumaru, stand behind Kagome."

The males did as they were told, while Kagome continued to glare. "Mother!"

"Be quiet Kagome," Kagome's mother said as she motioned for the children to move in front. Shippou stood in front of Kagome while Hamaru and Raiona, Inuyasa's kids, stood on either side of him. "Good children. Now everyone…Where are Souta and Jichan?"

"Still at the buffet table," Shippou grumbled, pulling on the collar of his shirt. "I'm hot okaa-san."

"Me too."

"And she can't breathe," Sesshoumaru teased as Kagome's mother dragged Souta and Jichan over to the group.

"Aww Mom!" Souta cried as he tried to get away. "Let go! I don't want-"

"Me either but you'd better get over here so she can finish so I can get out of this DRESS!" Kagome shouted. Hands instantly flew to ears as Mira, InuTaishou and Inuyasha winced. Sesshoumaru only shook his head, then scowled down at Kagome.

"Really Kagome, was that necessary?"

Kagome grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"All right all right," Kagome's mother conceded. "Let's take one picture, then that'll be all for the day."

She programmed the camera and moved to stand beside Amy. On the way there, she tripped over Shippou's tail. Shippou squeaked and jumped up, landing on Souta's head. Souta stumbled backward and into Inuyasha, who fell into InuTaisho. InuTaisho, in an attempt to keep his balance and help Inuyasha break his fall, grabbed Mira, who wasn't ready for such treatment. Needless to say everyone ended up on the ground at Kagome and Sesshoumaru's feet…

And that's how the picture was taken.

"Alright," Kagome said after the flash went off. "That's it. No more pictures."

"Awwww…" Kagome's mother sighed. "That last one was a fluke Kagome. I need one more!"

"I wish we could help you," Sesshoumaru said, grasping Kagome by the waist and pulling her away from her mother. "But there is a council meeting in a few minutes, and I must prepare Kagome for it."

"Alright," Kagome's mother sighed. She picked up the camera and walked away as everyone but Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshoumaru moved away from the field.

"Thanks Seishou!" Kagome whispered, standing on her tip-toes to give Sesshoumaru a kiss on the cheek. "I didn't want to take that picture anyway!"

"You're going to wish you had," Inuyasha groaned. "These council meetings suck."

"Council meeting? Where?" Kagome glanced from Sesshoumaru to Inuyasha, a dark, expectant look on her face. "Well?"

"Here."

"HERE?!!!! You can't be serious!!" She turned an angry glare at Sesshoumaru, her hands resting on her hips as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You mean to tell me that there's a council meeting on our _wedding day?!!!_"

"It was not my planning," Sesshoumaru told her as he and Inuyasha watched the human guests leave the grounds. "It was decided on vote that they would meet you, and other matters would be discussed."

"What other matters?"

"Sesshoumaru promised the council something a few hundred years ago," Inuyasha explained, turning to wave at a couple as they walked past. "They've tried everything in their power to get him to mate someone. That's why he left Japan."

"Well why didn't you say something jerk!" Kagome growled, swatting his arm. Inuyasha winced playfully, jogging around Sesshoumaru as Kagome ran to hit him again.

"Now now," Sesshoumaru said as he grabbed her by her waist and held her still. "I need Inuyasha conscious for this."

"I still can't believe you!" Kagome huffed, casting one last angry look at Inuyasha before glaring at Sesshoumaru. "Why does it have to be _here_ of all places?"

"You will see."

Kagome glared at his back as he walked toward the reception hall, then turned to ask Inuyasha about the meeting itself. "What's this going to be ab..o…Inuyasha?" Kagome glanced around, finding no trace of him in the field surrounding her nor the gazebo next to her. "Where did he go?"

"Auntie Kagome?"

Kagome looked down at the red head tugging at her skirt, smiling down at little Raiona before picking her up. "Yes sweetie?"

"Unkle Sesshoumaru wants you to go in there," she said, pointing to the reception hall. Kagome nodded. "I know."

"But Unkle Sesshoumaru hates it when we're late."

"Well," Kagome said with a huff. "We don't want to disappoint him, do we?" She walked to the reception hall, entering the doors before setting Raiona down. "Are you coming with me?"  
  
Raiona shook her head. "Nope. Daddy said to stay outside. You can go in though."

"Thanks," Kagome said, giving Raiona one last pat on the head before opening the wooden double doors in front of her.

The noise alone nearly deafened her, but the silence that followed when she entered the room gave her pause. Kagome glanced around the packed room, finding all but a few faces glaring at her in contempt and disgust. She found Mira and InuTaishou onstage at the front of the room, seated directly to the right of the podium. She began the gauntlet toward them, attempting to ignore the whispers that floated around her.

"So this is the new Lady," one whispered as Kagome walked past. "There is nothing spectacular about her."

"Why does she look like a human?"

"Would Sesshoumaru stoop so low as to mate one?"

"Never!"

"But there is the little girl he kept around him!"

Kagome's temper rose with every comment, until she literally glowed with indignation. She stepped onstage and sat on Mira's right, furiously attacking the minute wrinkles in her skirt as she continued to shine like a morning star.

"Kagome," Mira whispered gently. "You must calm down."

"But have you heard what they've said!" Kagome hissed back. "The way they're talking about Sesshoumaru! And me!"

"They don't know what they're talking about," InuTaisho responded as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha entered the room. "So ignore them. Take into account that, should you loose your temper and destroy everyone here, you would leave a lot of lands defenseless."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. "Everyone here," she gestured to the crowd below them. "Is a lord of some kind?"

"Of course," Mira said. "Just look to your right."

Kagome did, and immediately met familiar yellow eyes and black and orange striped hair. "Keni'Chi!"

She turned to Mira to ask more, but she as well as the rest of the crowd fell silent when Sesshoumaru stepped onstage. Inuyasha approached the table behind him, unwrapping a large bundle in his arms as Sesshoumaru called the meeting to order.

"Though I do not appreciate the timing," Sesshoumaru commented dryly. "I call this meeting to order. What is so important?"

"You promised us a weapon Sesshoumaru!" shouted an inu youkai with chocolate brown hair. "Where is it?"

"Surely we're not to believe that it's her!" shouted another, this one pointing a finger at Kagome.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly, his irritation growing by leaps and bounds behind his emotionless mask. "You would do well to treat her with respect. She is, after all, the Lady of the lands you now stand in."

"You must be joking!" another disputed, this one a blue-haired kitsune. "She's nothing but a human! How is she supposed to stop the coming threat!"

"Threat?" Kagome whispered. "What's he talking about?"

"Shhh…" Mira hissed lightly. "You will find out in time."

"You hold your tongue!" Keni'Chi shouted as he too stood up. "I know that 'human' and she is more powerful that any of you! That is the miko that defeated Naraku!"

Disbelief and awed whispers floated through the crowd, some doubtful as a barely disguised panda youkai stood up.

"You speak lies, Southern Islands!" he spat angrily. "Everyone here knows that that human is nothing more than a myth."

"How dare you speak to him like that?!" Shorin growled heatedly. "We _fought_ with the miko, and I assure you that-" she pointed to Kagome "is she!"

'They still think I'm human,' Kagome realized. 'Has Sesshoumaru not told them differently?'

"Enough." Everyone stopped and sat back down at Sesshoumaru's word, though the whispers still remained. "I assure you, Lord Keni'Chi is correct. My mate is the miko who defeated Naraku."

The whispers intensified, rounds of hows, whys, and whens swirling throughout the reception hall.

'Kagome…'

Kagome's head shot up instantly, then lowered again as she stifled a giggle. 'Yes Seishou?'

'What is so funny?'

Kagome shook her head. 'Nothing. You startled me.'

Sesshoumaru shook his head as well, thought those around him thought it for a different reason. 'I see. Retrieve your sword from Inuyasha.'

Kagome stood, and looked to Inuyasha curiously. Inuyasha winked back from behind the table, then gestured to it, where the Reioseiga, Tenseiga and the Tetsusaiga were displayed.

'And Kagome…'

'Yes Seishou?'

'Bring me Tenseiga as well.'

'Yes my lord,' Kagome griped jovially. She picked up both swords, holding them to her bosom as she bowed politely to Inuyasha. He bowed back, then gestured for her to stand by Sesshoumaru before grasping the Tetsusaiga.

"If you all would pay attention," Sesshoumaru began in the waning light, dimly aware of the sun setting overhead. "Then maybe I can quell your fears." The audience around him continued to shuffle about, but soon quieted as Sesshoumaru vowed to himself to maim whoever suggested that he be the leader of the council.

Kagome lightly tapped his forearm, instantly gaining his attention as she flashed him a quick smile. 'Are they getting on your nerves?' she asked as she handed him the Tenseiga.

'You have no idea.'

Kagome bit back her giggle, glancing behind her to Inuyasha as he stood on her right side before Sesshoumaru addressed the crowd.

"You are here to see my mate, and welcome her into society. You all are also here to see the weapon I promised you. Well, let us begin." He unsheathed the Tenseiga, then motioned for Inuyasha and Kagome to do the same. Each held their swords in front of them, then Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha passed the hilts of their swords into Kagome's waiting hands.

They transformed into the Tosuaiga instantly, the fang jerking up and toward the open skylight above them. Sesshoumaru's, Kagome's and Inuyasha's youki surrounded the blade, tendrils of blue, red, gold and green swirling around the blade before rocketing into the sky above. The crowd gasped in amazement, then disbelief as purple purity combined itself with the youki, strengthening it instead of destroying it as it should have.

The ki suddenly exploded in a blast of purple light, the force of the blast flattening Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha to the stage as the lords and ladies around them scampered for cover. The light dissipated moments later, with Sesshoumaru being the first to stand in the aftermath.

"Holy shit…" Inuyasha groaned as he sat up, one hand to his head before helping Kagome stand. "That sucked. I didn't know you could do that."

"Me either," Kagome grumbled, then glared at Sesshoumaru's back. "But I bet he did."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, then helped Kagome brush herself off as Sesshoumaru turned back to the crowd. "There is the weapon I promised you. Now if this is over…"

"Of course Lord Sesshoumaru," the blue haired kitsune from earlier stammered after bowing respectfully. "My apologies for doubting your word."

The crowd murmured their agreements, each attempting to gain their composure and filing out of the room as Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Are you alright?" he asked, watching as Kagome finally batted Inuyasha's hands away.

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken up." She raised a hand to her hair, sighing wistfully when the simple French roll fell apart in her hands. "Great…" she grumbled as her hair tumbled to her shoulders in a midnight stream. "I paid good money for that style. You owe me $75 Seishou."

"Why?" he asked innocently. "It would have been ruined later on anyway."

"That's why you owe me the money," Kagome argued back, a light blush staining her cheeks. Inuyasha watched this silently, wondering to himself if it were nearly as funny when he and Kagome argued so many years ago.

"I seem to have run out of funds for this evening," Sesshoumaru replied back, reaching inside empty pockets. "However-" he jerked Kagome forward and into his embrace, an evil smirk on his face as he lowered his lips to her ear and whispered "I'm sure there is some other way I can repay you, ne?"

"Pervert," Kagome growled back, lightly whacking his arm and stepping back. "Don't you have some kind of lordly business to attend to?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do." Sesshoumaru stepped offstage and to the doors leading to the outside, turning once to glare at Inuyasha.

"Make sure nothing happens to her," Sesshoumaru instructed.

"But why?" Inuyasha complained. "She can handle herself."

"I do not wish for her to. Just do it."

"Yeah yeah," Inuyasha muttered, then flicked Sesshoumaru the bird when he finally left. "Pompous…"

"I see you two are getting along."

Inuyasha smiled to himself, then shrugged. "Whatever. He has been better though. I think it has a lot to do with Mira accepting me."  
  
"Yeah…" Kagome sighed wistfully, then said "Though I'm going to miss the ears."

"What ears?" Inuyasha asked, only to be tapped on the head.

"Those ears. They were cool. And soft too."

"Oh, you mean these ears?" Kagome turned to him, and watched as his hair slowly faded to white, the snowy ears sprouting from the top of his head like weeds. "They never went anywhere."

"I thought-"  
  
"That when Mira adopted me, that I lost the ears." Inuyasha shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, I did change. I'm more like ¾ youkai now. I just get to choose what kind of ears I want."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a while, with Kagome thoughtfully twirling a strand of her hair before Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Are you…" he blushed when she turned to him. "Are you…gonna be happy with him?"

"Yes…" Kagome said with a happy sigh. "I think I will be."

"Do you love him?" Kagome nodded, with Inuyasha nodding with her. "I thought so. You know, I think he loves you too."

"Me too."

"So what can I say but welcome to the family!" He and Kagome broke into laughter, it settling down as quickly as it started. "No seriously. It's good to have you for a sister."

"And it's going to be…eventful having you for a brother," Kagome replied, giving him a quick hug before tweaking his ears. "um, Inuyasha. About Miroku and Sango-"

"Another time." He stood up, helping Kagome to her feet before they both walked to the doors Sesshoumaru disappeared behind. "But…"

"But?" Kagome said, her hand resting on the doorknob. Inuyasha sighed. "They were happy."

Kagome smiled, a true one that seemed to brighten the already sunny room around them. "Then we'll be happy too."


	22. Some Things Change, While Others Stay th...

Unexpected Allies

Part Three

Trial of the Century

By Striking Falcon

Epilogue: Some Things Change, While Others Stay the Same

__

One year later….

Sesshoumaru sighed to himself, watching the sun set on the steps of the shrine. His gaze would stray to the remains of the well house on the other side of the courtyard, then back to the sky before turning into his thoughts.

'Who would have thought that I would end up here?' he said to himself. 'Sitting on the steps of this ancient shrine, and mated to a shrine maiden. It's all too funny to be believed, yet…here I am.' He leaned back against the porch railing, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

'I feel…at rest here, where Kagome's scent is the strongest. Of course there are still some traces of Inuyasha, but that can be ignored easily.'

"Enjoying yourself Taisho-sama," Narasa interrupted, giving Sesshoumaru a friendly smile before sitting down beside him. "I suppose you are, since you spend so much time here."

"Kagome insists on seeing you all," Sesshoumaru answered, then returned his gaze to the sky.

"And you would deny her nothing?" Narasa teased, then shed his human disguise. Sesshoumaru frowned, then smiled and nodded.

"I would."

"Ah. I see," Narasa chuckled to himself as the outside lights came on. "Then perhaps it was unnecessary to threaten you so many years ago."

"Were you and my parents really friends?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I seem to have trouble remembering you."

"But I have no trouble remembering you," Narasa told him, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. "You and your mother were always the life of the boring balls your father insisted on having. You two could always be counted on to do something…interesting."

"So I've heard," Sesshoumaru said dryly. "But is that all?"

"Believe it or not, I was one of your father's advisers. And it was I who helped search for your mother."

"I see. From what Father tells me, you lost someone as well."

"Yes," Narasa said, his head downcast. "But I have a feeling that I didn't loose her. She may have merely…changed."

"I do not understand," Sesshoumaru admitted. Narasa opened his mouth to answer, then stopped as the sound of stampeding elephants thundered into the house behind them.

"What on earth…"

"Oh no…"  
  
Haramu and Raiona burst onto the porch moments later, with Shippou stopping behind them as they each gave Sesshoumaru and Narasa warm, but violent hugs.

"Hi Narasa-ji-chan!"

"Hi Unkle Sesshoumaru!"

"Hello children," Narasa chuckled as he attempted to get Hamaru from around his neck. "I see you two are doing well."

"Yeah! Father is inside too!" Raiona chirped before grabbing a handful of Sesshoumaru's hair. "You have such pretty hair Unkle Sesshoumaru. Can I braid it?"

"Um…I don't think that's such a great idea," Shippou said as he tugged the little girl free. "After all, if otou-san wants his hair braided, I'm sure okaa-san will be more than happy to do it."

"Awww…." Raiona moped, then brightened instantly. "I know! Play with us!"

"Who?" Sesshoumaru and Narasa both replied. "Us?"

"No, just you Uncle Sesshoumaru!" Hamaru said, with Raiona nodding in agreement.

"I don't think so," Sesshoumaru answered, fully expecting the

"Awwww….please?"

that followed.

"Please Unkle Sesshoumaru," Raiona pleaded, her violet eyes big and puppy dog like. "You'll be my most favoriterist unkle in the whole wide world!"

"I thought I was already," Sesshoumaru teased, a hand ruffling her auburn hair.

"Yeah, but you have to earn it!" Raiona argued back, her hands firmly planted on her hips. Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Be that as it may, I still do not wish to play."

"Unkle Sesshoumaru rhymed!" Raiona chirped, quickly followed by her brother as they both danced little circles around Sesshoumaru's feet. He cast a curious look to Shippou, who shrugged in response.

"Raiona's on this really weird rhyming kick," he explained. "But you should play a game with us. You might like it."

"No, I believe I'd rather watch."

"Hey you guys!" Souta greeted as he stepped outside, a soccer ball in hand. "How about helping me practice?"

"Yay!" all three children cheered, then grabbed Souta and dragged him into the middle of the courtyard. Sesshoumaru nodded his head in thanks, then watched as the Souta and Shippou proceeded to teach the others how to play. There were a few missed attempts, and more than a couple of accidental kicks, but soon Raiona and Hamaru figured out what to do good enough for a quick game.

"Wow, look at the time," Souta said after a few hours. "I've got to go."

"Awww…do you have to?" Hamaru whined. "It was just getting good."

"I know, but I have a date tonight, and girls don't like it when you're not on time."

"OK then Unkle Souta," Raiona said. "But you'll play with us when you get back, right?"

"I promise." Souta tossed Shippou the ball, then turned toward the porch and made his way inside. "Good luck Sesshoumaru," he whispered before he disappeared inside, leaving Sesshoumaru and the children to themselves.

"Now will you play with us?" Raiona asked, then frowned when Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"I have a better idea," Shippou told her. "Who do we know that will always play with us, no matter what?"

Raiona and Hamaru thought a moment, then "Auntie Kagome!"

"That's right! Let's go get her!"

They zipped past Sesshoumaru in a mad dash, the pounding of their little feet thundering through the night air as they reached the kitchen, where Sesshoumaru heard Kagome groan moments later.

The children soon reappeared, half dragging Kagome along with them to the courtyard. She shot Sesshoumaru a 'Help me!' look, then stuck her tongue out at him when it was ignored. She then turned to the children, who were all happily bouncing around her.

"Alright kids, what do you want to play?"

"Raiona made this really great game at school," Shippou told her. "Want to play?"

"Sure, why not? How do you play?"

"First, you turn in one place like this," Raiona explained, holding her arms out and spinning clockwise. "We hold hands, turn this way," she pointed left and counter-clockwise "around you and count to five. Then we stop, and if you fall we win!"

"Alright then," Kagome said with a smile. "That sounds simple enough. Let's get started."

Sesshoumaru watched as they began to spin, the children's counting slowly fading as he watched Kagome spin. She tipped her head back, her eyes closed and a small smile on her face as her dark hair swirled around her.

'It was worth it,' he thought to himself. 'To wait for so long for her. Five hundred years is nothing compared to what I'm feeling now.'

"Four, five! Everybody stop!" Raiona called, everyone but Kagome screeching to a stop. Kagome attempted to stop, wobbled a little on her feet, then crumpled to the ground.

"Yay!" Hamaru shouted. "We won! You lost Auntie Kagome!"

"Yeah Okaa-san! We won! Um, Okaa-san," Shippou said, reaching out to shake Kagome's shoulder. "You can get up now. We're starting over."

"Auntie Kagome?" Hamaru said nervously when Kagome didn't respond. "Auntie Kagome!"

"Otou-san! Something's wrong!"

Sesshoumaru appeared by Shippou's side instantly, reaching over to sit Kagome up as Inuyasha and Narasa stepped onto the porch. "She smells funny," Shippou admitted. Sesshoumaru sniffed near Kagome's ear, but found nothing to support Shippou's claim.

"Kagome," he whispered softly, gently patting each cheek. "Kagome, wake up. You're scaring the children." When she remained unresponsive, Sesshoumaru quickly picked her up and bolted to his car at the end of the shrine steps, with Narasa and Inuyasha following close behind.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru ordered as he landed, tossing Narasa his car keys. "Stay here with the children. Narasa and I will find someone to help."

"I know of a doctor on the border of your territory," Narasa told him. Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding, placing Kagome in the back seat before sitting down himself and placing her head in his lap. "Inuyasha, you know where the ramen and things are. Give the children something else."

"Alright then!" Inuyasha waved as they sped off, then turned to make his way up the stairs. 'Man, I hope she's alright,' he thought as he began to leap the stairs three at a time. 'But what did Shippou mean by her smelling funny?'

Sesshoumaru beside Kagome's bed at the clinic the next morning, his thoughts dark and morbid as he watched Kagome sleep. 'She hasn't responded to anyone since yesterday. What could be causing this? Her youkai blood should have activated by now, so no human illness should be able to harm her. What am I missing?'

"Good morning Sesshoumaru," Narasa whispered as he walked in, balancing two cups in his hands. "How fare's our Sleeping Beauty? Perhaps a kiss from her prince would wake her."

SF: Fic Plug!!!!!

"Forgive me Narasa," Sesshoumaru growled anxiously. "But I am in no mood for such jokes."

"Of course not," Narasa complied. "My apologies. Have there been any changes since last night?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No. The doctor checked her over, drew some blood and left. I haven't seen him since." A low growl began in Sesshoumaru's throat, his claws extending as he said "If he is not back soon, I will have to find him."

"And that's what I came to prevent," Narasa said as he sat down beside Sesshoumaru. "Trust me, this guy knows what he's doing. He'll be along shortly." He reached over to hug Kagome, stopping a mere inch above her bed.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked as Narasa sniffed inconspicuously. His eyes widened a moment, then returned to normal with a shake of his head.

"It's nothing Sesshoumaru."  
  
"It does not seem like nothing," Sesshoumaru replied, with a growing suspicion that Narasa was lying to him. "So what is it?"

"It's nothing Sesshoum-"

"Oh man…my head," Kagome groaned miserably, giving Sesshoumaru a lopsided smile when he helped her sit up. "What happened? Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the hospital," Sesshoumaru answered gently. "You fainted in front of the children."  
  
"Oh, the poor guys," Kagome moaned. "I bet I scared them."

"You've been here overnight," Narasa told her. "But we'll leave as soon as the doctor gets here."  
  
"When's he coming?" Kagome asked.

"I'm right here," the doctor announced as he came into the room. "I'm sorry about disappearing on you. We had a few tests to run first." He approached Kagome's bedside, warily eying Sesshoumaru before Kagome whapped his arm.

"Move Seishou!" she said. "He just wants to check me over."

"Fine," Sesshoumaru growled, more at the steely-eyed Immortal in front of him than at Kagome. He stood up and to the side, watching the doctor as he finally checked Kagome's pulse.

"Well," he finally said after a moment of silence. "I can see nothing wrong. You're as healthy as the proverbial horse. I just need for you to take these," he passed Sesshoumaru a prescription "and come in next Monday morning."

"For what?" Sesshoumaru asked, missing the knowing smile on Narasa's face. "If she is fine, then why does she have to come back?"

"For the dizzy spells of course." He eyed Sesshoumaru curiously. "Have you not noticed any dizzy spells in the past week?"  
  
"No," Sesshoumaru answered truthfully, mentally replaying the past week. 'Well, there have been times when she seemed a bit out of it, but dizzy? She would have told me.'

"Lady Taisho, have you had any of the said spells?" the doctor asked. Kagome sheepishly glanced at Sesshoumaru, then nodded.

"I see. Nausea as well?"

Again Kagome nodded, ignoring the evil eye Sesshoumaru was sending her.

"Well, it's simple then. Congratulations my lady. You're pregnant."

"What?" Sesshoumaru and Kagome both exclaimed, then growled when Narasa burst into laughter. "Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"If she is, then why did I not sense it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"That was to be expected," the doctor responded. "You see, Immortals are different than regular youkai, even though she has some inu youkai and human blood. The Immortal gene prevents normal detection through scent. You'd have to be familiar with her scent to recognize it my lord, and one year after mating is too soon to tell."

"So I will never be able to detect it?" Sesshoumaru concluded, then repressed the urge to frown when the doctor shook his head.

"Not exactly. Do you know her heat scent?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru answered, chuckling to himself at Kagome's rising blush.

"It's a little like that," the doctor concluded. "As the weeks pass, you'll be able to tell a lot better. Now, just have that prescription filled-it's for pre-natal vitamins-and come back here for her first exam. I must be leaving you now. Congratulations again."

Sesshoumaru watched as the doctor stepped out, along with Narasa, then turned to Kagome, who seemed unusually quiet. They stared at each other in silence, then Kagome burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked, pulling her from the bed and into his lap. 'She can't be sad about this…can she?'

"I'm (hiccup) sorry Seishou," she sobbed brokenly, her hands fisted in the collar of his shirt.

"Sorry? For what?"

"I know how much you hate hanyou, and with me being what I am…" Kagome continued to cry, even as Sesshoumaru considered what she said.

"You know me better than that," Sesshoumaru replied. "I do not care if it is hanyou. It is mine, ours, and the child shall be loved." He brushed her bangs aside and kissed her forehead, his lips brushing against the crescent that resided there. "So you're worried for nothing."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked. "Shippou by himself is a handful, so I know with-"

"Shippou is fine, and he'll be overjoyed, even though I think he already knows," Sesshoumaru interrupted. "So all is fine. Don't worry, ok?"

"'Kay." She sniffed one last time, then wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's waist. "So…we're finally parents…"

"We've always been parents, remember?"

"Yes, but….are we ready for this?"

"Don't tell me you're afraid," Sesshoumaru teased, then winced and laughed when Kagome punched him in the arm. "This coming from the miko that destroyed Naraku? Challenged an entire youkai council? Surely you jest!" His chuckle became outright laughter, the foreign sound ringing from the room and down the hallway to the lobby where Narasa and the doctor now sat.

Kagome punched him in the arm again, then crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "I hope you get a frog in your arm," she growled, little fangs protruding over her bottom lip as she pouted like a little girl.

"Yes yes, I'm sure you do," Sesshoumaru said gently. "But seriously, stop worrying. It can't be good for the baby."

"You're right-"

"Of course. Ow!"

"One more for the collection," Kagome grumbled, then smiled happily. "So Sherlock, what do we tell everyone else at home?"

"We tell them the truth, then celebrate," Sesshoumaru told her. He stood up, reaching down to pick Kagome up before walking to the door and the hallway outside.

"Seishou!" Kagome squealed. "I can still walk you know!"

Sesshoumaru promptly ignored her, his mind focused on the sudden euphoria flowing through him. 'Just when it seems that things cannot get any better, they do," he mused as he walked past Narasa, out the lobby and to the car. 'It does not matter to me what the child is, boy or girl, human or inu youkai, it is still mine.

Ours.

I will love it no matter what.

And I cannot wait for what the future will bring…

Fin.


End file.
